Power Rangers Terraforce
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: Long Ago, 1,000 years ago a Feared Warlord was feared all over the world, till one day Five brave Warriors fought him and his Army back, but then the Five Warriors Channel there powers into a blind light, after the light faded all that was left was five gems of the warriors and the Warlord and his Army was turned to stone, One Thousand years later the world is at peace.
1. Chapter 1 Terraforce begin

i would like to Thank all the ones who give a Character and Supports this story, TimmeyisAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3 Aka 2.0. i would like to say sorry for the wait and the beginning of the chapter the next few Chapters is writing better, please Enjoy Power Rangers Terraforce.

Prelong Chapter 1 Terraforce Begin

Long ago a Warlord set out to rule the World, his Name becoming Feared Around half the World, Till Five Brave Warriors oppose his rule. The Fight last a long time ether side giving up, till the Warrior's thought to channel their energy's to stop the Warlord and he's Army was Sealed in Stone by their Magic, But the war was without casualties, the Five Warriors stop the Army but they themselves was gone, all that was left was their Five Element Gems. 1,000 Years later the world has change and the Five warriors and the Warlord and he's army became Legends and Myth.

Main Story In the Town of Blue Hall, California, a Beautiful small town full of People and Buildings and Forest and Parks. Okay Students may I have your attention please, as the Sensei known as Matthew Carson was addressing he's students he was a tall about 6.0 and African-American man with a Goatee with and a Faded Haircut, you all know that school starts in a week, have your parents call me or come here to talk to me. Matthew said, he looks to he's two Young students and nods to them to speak with him in the hallway of the Dojo as he tells the rest of Students they are dismiss to talk among themselves, you two have done a great job as student-teachers I'm very proud of you two, Matt says to he said to the two students, the first student talked she had a smile on her face and was a 19 year old girl with her long hair in a pony tail she also had eyes like Matthew's, Dad? You know you trained us, of course we would be as good only third as good as you, she said in a joking way, the boy standing next to the girl tried holding back he's laugh,

Nina, we have come along way from Training, right Uncle Matt? The boy said with a chuckle in he's voice. Well thanks for the Support Nina and Aaron, now I need a favor, we are getting two new students will be arriving soon, Nina and Aaron I need you both to talk to one of them each okay? Nina and Aaron both give each other a look and both nod looking back to Sensei Matt, we won't let you down as they both said it at the same time, Aaron stand at about 5.5, he also has a haircut like Matt, Nina stand 5,3 with long Curly hair in a Ponytail showing her beautiful bright eyes. As they both stayed where they were as Matt went to get their new Students, a person walked up as he comb he's hair then he put his comb in he's pocket silking he's hair to the right to give it a spiked look, well well, if I can pick a Sensei? I pick the Angel to be my Teach, the boy said with a wink to Nina, Yeah no dad I mean Sensei can I pick my own student please? As Aaron was about to say something someone caught he's eye a girl who look to be about the same age as him causing him to stutter a little, b..b..but- Aaron tired to say when he was interrupted by he's Uncle Matt, sorry Nina, this is Austin Jones he has a little Karate training already, and I felt you would be a good Teacher for him, Matt said giving he's Daughter a sorry Smile, and Aaron said Matt, this is Diana Rhodes and her younger sister Jamie Rhodes, the girl name Diana spoke first, hello nice to meet you Diana said with a friendly smile, I would like you to talk to them about Joining the dojo, now my Student-Teachers Shigoto ni modotte kudasai (get back to work please) Matt said as he bows to them and they bow back.

Meanwhile A tall but ancient Temple stood in time in the middle of a forest said a man in a fedora and a light jacket and white t-shirt, wearing Cargo pants, wow it is beautiful, the man said, huff puff Pro..Professor, have we really found the Temple of the Stone Warriors sir, said the younger boy with a Net hat on, yes my boy haha after all that research we have found the resting place of the Stone Warriors, make haste my boy, the professor said as they walk into the entrance of the Temple, as a dark shadow made it's way fallowing them inside, my oh my from the look of this temple, it looks to be about hmm 500 to maybe 600 years old, as he held his oil lamp looking on the wells and ceiling, i..i don't kn..know sir I have a bad fee..feeling about this place, the boy said, they come to a stop as they see a door blocking their way, the professor looked around and he hit a stone penal and the door opened as fire lit the room as light filled the room full of Statues all seem frozen still in battle with swords and shields, a top of the room laid three Stone Warriors dress in different types of Armor from the Rest, the three stood more opposing then the rest, Whoa the room of Stone Warriors, it was said a great battle took place, it was said it ended with a flash each side losing .they must have been the cursed ones who were put in a spell! The professor said with his eyebrow up, S..sir, umm I'm getting a strange feeling we are be..being watch- as he was cut off, NONSENSE my boy they are just that statues nothing to worry .a..bout, as he dust off a writing, he looked shock he could read it, ..here they lay, here they stay, warriors of rage as I called thy names ..Xanonites, as he said those words a draft came in scaring the Professor and he's student, as they begin to hear the sound of granting, ummm Pro ..the boy said, as he said that the eyes of the Statue in the middle of the three begins to glow red, AHHH ..after all those years .i'm free ,said the statue in the middle said, he begin moving looking at the now scared humans, hahaha, you two have freed me from my prison, for that I will not harm you too but now you two will help me .what year is it? Said the first statue, he looks at the two with a evil grin, the Professor is stun and the boy stuttering, y..y..you are in the year two thousend sixteen, said the now sweating boy, WHAT? Said a new voice, my lord Xanort, I live to serve you my master, as he bows on one knee to the one named Xanort, said the now awake general, all the Warriors begins bowing on one knee to him, look who's already awake Lord Xanort's shadow Terragon haha-, he is cut off by Xanort's growl, ARRGH, ALCAMTRON ENOUGH we have a job to do, first let's give our guests of honors our best room GO NOW .Terragon? I sense that we are all still trapped in the spell, Xanort said, looking at he's arms and armor, looking like a Armor Viking with spiked shoulders and a helmet with two spikes one looks damage, yes Lord Xanort, it seems like the spell worked halfway, it only freed us not breaking the spell those fools place on us, said Terragon, looks to Xanort with glowing yellow eyes, waiting to see what Xanort will say, I now know what we need the Five Element Gems .find one of our scout-lieutenants, for a scouting mission, I sense the gems are all in one place soon we well take over this world .muhahaha, said Xanort as he's evil laugh echo through the halls of the temple.

back at the dojo As the students of the dojo begin going home, Nina is showing Austin a move, as she flip him over and laugh at him, haha and that's how you take down someone with no .game, Nina said with a wink, as she goes to help Austin up from the floor, wow your really good and really cute mi amor, Austin said giving Nina a sly smile, Aaron took Diana and Jaime outside to talk about how the program works. I mean we have a very patience Teachers here and we let you sit in the class if you like of course, Aaron says with a sincere smile, he looks Diana in the eyes, giving her time to think on the offer, okay? Can I ask what class would Jaime be trained in? Today I saw a few numbers of age groups, she looks at Jaime and rubs her head, I don't want her getting bullied by any of the older kids, she looks at Aaron with a Sisterly look of worried for her sister, don't worry Diana, I assure you we have different age groups, she will be with only kids her age, Aaron says with a reassuring voice, with Matt seeing the last few kids leave with their parents he walks to he's office, his other assisting teacher Leon stops to talk to him, Leon you did good being in charge today, I'm proud of you, you were one of my star students, said a proud Matt, as Leon feeling humble smiles and puts he's head down, thanks Sensei Matthew, umm..i been thinking, maybe I can lead my own class one day? Matt thinks this over as he rubs his beard, well my padawen student, you have help me train a lot of new students, and you have done well...let me think it over...think it over I will hmmm, Matthew says in he's best Yoda voice, Leon just laugh it over shaking his head at he's sensei, haha I hear you Sensei, see you tomorrow sir, Leon said still laughing out of the dojo, Matt goes in he's office as he goes to a box, he looks inside and he gives a shocked look, so it is time? Matt says to himself.

outside the dojo Aaron begins walking with Diana and Jaime as it is in the evening, it is getting late Mr. Carson me and Jaime should be getting home, Diana said with a warm smile, Aaron could not help how the sunlight makes her green eyes sparkle beautifully, I would not want to keep you out in the dark Miss Rhodes- Aaron hears Jaime clear her throat, oh I mean Miss Diana Rhodes and Miss Jaime Rhodes, Aaron says with a shy laugh, umm would you mind if i take you both home Diana? if you don't mind? Aaron said in a shy voice, Diana looks at Aaron thinking it over, Sure i don't mind, thank you, Diana said, as they were walking to Aaron's car they hear Nina and Austin talking, look Austin..no you can't get my number, Austin said with a Annoyed sigh, she walked backed into the dojo as she picked up some training mats, we well meet again beautiful angel, Austin said waving back to Nina, he turns around and sees Diana and Aaron getting in Aaron's car, Austin runs over to Aaron, hey...umm Aaron right cool class me can i ask...Austin said getting cut off, no i can't talk to her for you dude, Aaron said, Aaron get's inside his car, okay man but hey can i hang out with you, i'm just going into town,I'll fellow you into town, Austin said with a calm voice, Aaron nods.

in the middle of Blue Hill Plaza

people walking talking going into stores and eating at Resturents on a beautiful evening warm day, hmm so this is the modern world, after being sealde all this time, now it is time to strike fear into the hearts of these Humans, as the Lieutenant said, looking like a Warrior of a tall human/Bull Hybrid, he takes out he's battle Axe, CHARGE XANOTES ATTACK, Said the Lieutenant, the Army looking like Armor Soldiers run amok in the City Plaza, people run screaming trying to avoid the soldiers, as a Red BMW starts pulling into town with a Blue Dirtbike right behind it, their eyes goes into shock seeing the Stone Warrior Soldiers as the Lieutenant looks and sees the Red Car, what sorcery? a metal horse carriage, said a stun Lieutenant, no i refuse to run...whatever magic this is...Try MY MAGIC FOR MY NAMES LIETINAT LOBECK, Said a enrage lietinant Lobeck, he took his battle axe firmed in he's hands and build up energy in the axe and blow out the two left tires of Aaron's car, the two teens and Jamie Screamed, Whoa?, g..g..get out of the car as Aaron said trying to help Diana get Jaime out of her seat, Austin jump off his bike and helped the trio out, they run through the allyway with LT. Lobeck ran after them, they right behind us man...What well we do...,Austin said with fear in his voice, Austin look up as they crosse the allyway as he thought of something with he's sly grin, he lift his foot in the way as he waited for the Angry Lobeck, just as his shadow showed up he triped, ooooh...have a nice trip, see ya next fall haha, Austin said with a Amuse laugh, with Aaron and Diana now worried as the see lobeck rise up, Austin was not looking as he laughed, then he heard the sound of a diffrent dirtbike come in the distance, it came to a stop as the force of the bike stopping the rider jumped as they kicked lobeck down, the rider used the momentum to stand as they took Austin's wrist and said, Let's move it tightwed, that thing won't stay down for long, the rider said with a high but out of breath voice, TIGHTWED...how dare you call me a tight..., Austin said before getting cutoff, MOVE IT JONES WE ANT'T GOT ALL DAY, said Aaron with a firm voice, the rider and Austin ran to the trio as Lobeck slowly got up with a headskake, okay Carson was it...don't talk to me like that, Austin said with a mad tone in his voice, the rider started to take off there halmet, revealing a Blonde hair tanned girl, Austin eyes want wide as he realize who it was, MARCELINE? a shocked Austin said, the girl who's name is Marceline smiled, look Austin Jones i just saved your life...be thankful, Marceline said with a grin.

LT, Lobeck laugh as he got up getting the teens attention, you humans have no idea WHO your dealing with, LT. Lobeck said with Grim voice, oh yeah all we see is a Armor clad weirdo with a bad cosplay Armor, Lobeck thinks on it a minute, You think you can hex me...i think not...Xanotes attack, as he said that a group of soldiers starting lining up toward him, as he give a hand, pointing towards the group of five, he says Attack with a low growling voice, the soldiers ran towards the group, they ran away, then one stopped, it was none other then Aaron, the others came to a halt, Come on Aaron, yeah come on...Carson, move umm...Aaron, said the three teens each as Jaime held on to Diana, you guys run...I'll hold them off, as Aaron said that one came up to him, he looked as he jumped down and sweep it's legs under the soldier, ooooh...dang, i got one...YES, Aaron said giving himself a pat on the back and rubbing his ankle, Austin came to help him as Marceline got he's other arm to help him up, they became surround by the stone warriors, one of the warriors came up to them laughing as he called dubs to attack first, the group ready for impect, then they hear, Hey, est pido mantener lejos de mis amigos(hey stupid keep away from my friends), said a voice, as he hit the one soldier who fall into two more, as they falled on the ground, they broke apart, standing in the way was a boy, standing at 6 foot, with shaggy brown hair, Hola Amigo, glad you all are all right, the boy said with a cheerful smile, Jared, thanks man, glad to see..but...let's get out of here...NOW, Aaron said with his second breath voice.

back at the Dojo

oh my god,...there's a cobweb on the trophys, i better get the duster, said Nina, as she goes to the broom closet she hearsa her dad in a shocked voice, Where's Aaron and our students, oh...Aaron went outside to talk to Diana, but i think he want into town after wards...what's wrong dad?, said a confuse Nina, Matthew showed her he's hand radio, the lady's voice on the radio said, it seems there is a Attack in town, by a Army of Armor wearing warriors, he turns it off, look Nina i'm going into town to look for your cousin, stay here be safe lock the door and stay in my office till i get back ...okay, Matt said in a calm but stressed voice, but dad, what about you, i bet Aaron stayed at Diana's place..., Nina said getting cut off, LOOK Nina stay here lock the doors and turn off the lights stay in my office, i'll be back, Matt said in a angry voice but towards the end mellowed down, she nods as she listan with her tearful eyes, he stopped and kiss her forehead, i'm sorry my daughter, stay here please, i have to check, now...go to my office, i'll lock up and i'll turn off the lights, go now, Nina runs to he's office, okay... let's roll, Matt said while he took a breath, he runs for he's Van that looked like a old 70's van, he pulls out of the Driveway as he rush into town, the kids ran away from the crowed of Stone Warriors chaseing them,the run back through the allyway as Austin, Aaron, and Jared, give eace other a sly grin as hey knockdown four trush cans and running back up to the girls, haha that should hold them, the three boys said smiling, Diana and Marceline looked at each other giving each other a nod on how crazy that idea was, they ran back in the street when they first ran off, then they see the stone soldiers corner them again, in the herizon they see headlights, huh...Uncle Matt, Matt cames to a stop as he sees the warriors, he got out showing a laser gun, okay hope this works, Matt said pointing at the soldiers, FIRE, as he fire five shots turning them into dust, KIDS MOVE TOWARDS ME, HURRY, as he fired more shots, come on guys let's move, Said Matt in a Firm and tough Voice, the five Teens and one kid ran to Matt as the jumped into the Van, Matt got in after shooting a few more and Drove off, Darn it...Master Xanort won't be happy at all, Said a tired LT. Lobeck, Matt driving carfully back to the Dojo, okay, everyone fellow me ok, Matt said walking to the dojo door unlocking it, whoa whoa...WHOA, said a Tired annoyed Austin, look all well be all right, and will be explain inside, come to my office all of you,the group got to Matt's office door as Nina jumped out hugging her Father, your all right dad, think goodness..., said a relive Nina she looks around the group seeing Aaron kinded of Limping, she jumped up hugging her Cousin, your safe and sound cuz, said Nina, Matt walked into the office, asking the kids to walk in, as the last one came in they close the door, Matt hit a button, now, i will explain what's happen, said a low Voice Matt, inside this box rest five powerful itams, that i looked all around finding this five Gams...five Element Gems, they belong to Five Warriors who Master the Elements, fighting a Evil that would have destoryed the world...Matt Said firm then the last part made him frown,...but then, to stop the evil, they give their lives up to stop it, Matt said showing the group the five gams, they were glowing Bright, Whoa ... as que brillan intensamente (whoa...so they glow brightly), that's cool Mr. C, said Jared trying to be funny, i get how all you must feel in this moment, Confuse, tired, and wanting to know what's going on, said a reassuring Matt, as he walked to a photo of himself, he pulled off the photo behind it was a panel, he enters number three-three-five, as he pushed enter, the book case opened to reveal a staircase, the group all stared in wonder, expect for matt, please fellow me, there you will know everything i know, Matt said with a grin, as Matt begin to walk down the staircase, Aaron begin to move with Nina moving slowing beside him, Aaron looked back at the group, guys i can understand this is crazy...even i'm still trying to understand it myself, but i trust my uncle...i'm going down, said Aaron with a nod, he begins to go down the Staircase, he hears talking and footsteps, he stops and smiles, knowing his friends and cousin had he's back, as the group stepdown on the final three steps, they see a computer room full of training gear,tables and games, as well as a Teach Table, Welcome to the Ranger Op's, said a welcoming Matt, ranger op's? the group said, now now, Sensei Carson, with all due respect sir, but ranger op's, said Austin with he's eyebrow up, well when you guys get the Equpment, spear parts for fixing everything, or did you forget...i BUILT this place, said a shocked Matt,...but if you guys can come up with a better name..let me know please.

in town, LT. Lobeck and the rest of the soldiers still causeing danger,

Lt. Lobeck, have you found the gems yet you fool, said the voice of Xanort,

N. sir, i have not found the any sigh of the gems my lord...i need some more time...said Lobeck as he was cutoff.

YOU better find me at least one gem...or don't come back at all, or you will be a pile of Rumble i assure you, Xanort said with angry in he's voice.

y. sir, i will not fail you Sir..., said Lobeck.

Meanwhile.

okay kids, if you all will stand in a line all of you, i know this is a lot of me to ask you...but you all...at least five of you, are the only hope this city and the world has at this moment, said Matt.

the group did as they were told they stood standing side by side, awaiting matt to Apparance them, as a golden light was emited, the group became frighted, Jaime hugged Diana tight, Diana helded Jaime protective,

greetings Sensei Matthew Carson, it is An Honored to see you again old friend, said the golden Humanoid Being,

yes it is my old friend Kai, Matt said with a repectful bow, the group all but Matt was shocked by this, a.a.a..a GHOST, whoa first we are dealing with stone Warriors...now Ghost, said a high voice Austin.

forgive me everyone, i forgot to say that, when i found all five gems, and i place them together, it freed the sprit of the person who created them in the first place, kids i like for you all to meet the Protecter Kai, said a reassuring Matt.

hello Chosen ones, it is a honored to meet you all, said a warm calming voice of Kai.

w..what a honored t..t..to meet you sir, umm Uncle Matt, how did you to meet? said a shocked Aaron.

good Question Aaron, but all of them will be anwsered, but we have a job to do first, after all is done i'll explain, Matt said with a nod, as he brings the box of gams,

Matt begins at the end of the line, starting with Marceline, Matt look in the box and sees the yellow gem glow,

Marceline, i present you the yellow Element Gem, this belongs to you, Matt said handing the gem to Marceline.

as he hands her the gam, Marcie takes as a yellow glow engolf her, the others watch in wide eyes,

whoa...cool, umm can i ask what are we going to do with these gems sir, said a stun Marceline,

good Question, I notice today the three gems were glowing, and when i left to help you all out all five were glowing, that's how i know all five chosen warriors were around. But you five will have something more in your fight with them stone warriors, you...will..be...Power Rangers, said a Calm Matt.

POWER RANGERS, the Group said together,

haha yes Power Rangers, oh by the way, Matt said Amused, as he hands them all their Power Morphers,

The Morpher looks like a Wrist Morpher with a slot for the gems tobe place in,

Now you place them on your Wrist on the arm you feel more comfortable with, Matt said,

as he goes down the line the green gem starts to glow a faint green as he stands by Jared.

Jared, here you the Green Gem is yours, Matt said.

wow, thanks Mr. C, i'll hold on to it...whoa...haha i got it, Jared said with a nervous laugh as he almost droped the one thousend year old Relic as a Green Energy surround him, Matt give a breath of annoyes.

okay, let's keep going, matt said rubbing his eyes, he looked in the box and sees the pink gem glows,

Diana, the pink gem is yours, take good care of it, Matt said.

you got it...umm sensei Carson, you bet i can, said Diana as a Pink glow Faintly glowed.

Matt walks up to Austin, he looks in the boxas the Blue gem glowed brightly,

Austin..., the Blue gem is yours...don't sell it, the fate of the world rest on all five, said a firm Matt.

Sensi C...i got this, don't worry i will hold on to this Gam...i doubt i can sell it, said a cocky Austin with a blue glow surround him.

Matt walks down the line to Aaron, as the Red gem glowed flashing in the box.

the Red gem belongs to you Aaron, as Matt hands him the Red gem,

whoa...t..t..that's Awesome, i won't let you down Uncle Matt, Aaron said with a bit of Nervous sounded Voice as a Red Glow Brightly cover him.

All right my Students, you five have taken the next step, place the gems into the Morphers and they will do the rest, i Matthew Carson theNew Protecter of the Gems, i bestow onto you, the name Warriors, said a Proud Matt.

the Alarm goes off siganling everybody to look to Matt,

don't worry that's the Computer alart, Matt said running to the big Computer, typing on it, it displayed the town Plaza, as a batch of Stone Soldiars got a group of Poeple in a Circle.

we have to help those people Uncle Matt, Aaron said with a renewed Voice,

you will, but you better learn how to use the morphers, the Voice Code is...Terraforce Unleash The Source, said a Grinning Matt, i always wanted to say that, Matt added on.

as the group ran out except one stop in her steps,

Jaime?...as Diana said as she looked at Jaime, the rest of the group stop as well.

Stay here Jaime, don't worry i'll be back, Diana said as she hugs Jaime.

jaime hugs her back, wiping a tear away from her eyes, Nina walks up to Diana and Jaime.

i'll look after her Diana, you have my word that she will be like a little sister to me, said Nina with a warm smile.

Diana nods as she runs to catch up with the group.

meanwhile, LT. Lobeck laughing at the capture humans he has on his watch, as he's about to bark a Order he hears,

Hey you, let those people go you Monster, said Aaron in a firm voice,

Aaron?...you should run, said a girl in the crowd of helpless people,

guys, the people are the ones we have to help out, don't let them get hurt guys...and gals, Aaron said...CHARGE, Aaron added.

the group ran down as a few of the front soldiers ran at them, Aaron begin to Roundhouse kicked one and use the momantum to kick a second one down, whoa? i got a little bit better fighting them, Aaron said amaze.

Marceline kicked one soldiar and the force of the kicked send em into two more soldiars, this is getting more easy by the minute Marceline said with a cheer.

dodge right...dodge left...bueno (good), Jared said as he take one of the soldiars arm and flip him over and he sweeped kicked one more soldiar as well.

Diana pulled back two soldiars she step on one of their foots and then kicked one down, nice...uh oh, Diana said as the one soldiar she step on it's foot swing at her, she dodge it, just then a gust of wind send it pushed back, whoa nice, Diana said relived.

as the soldiars they fought begin to creak, then the broke apart, the group was unharmed as one girl ran up to Aaron.

Aaron Carson? you fought those...monsters...are you crazy, the girl said with a worry expression and voice,

Megan?...w. are you doing here?...what where's the leader? Aaron said with a worry voice.

the moment he said that a blast knocked the group of teens and and the group they saved, out of the smoke came LT. Lobeck looking angry as he's eyes glowed red.

you humans will now feel the writh of LT. Lobeck, said a enrage Lobeck.

okay everyone run through the allyways keep running till you get to the police station, said a Worried Aaron.

what about you and your friends Aaron, you all can't stay ether, said a scared Megan.

we will run with you guys, but we have to run a diffrent way, tomake him confuse...go now please, said a planding Aaron.

Megan give a nod and ran with the group through the allyway, as Aaron, Diana, Jared, Marceline, and Austin stood tall.

well well...ether you humans are brave...or really stupid...does not matter ether way, said a enrage Lobeck.

you have no idea Lobeck, Ready guys, Aaron said with a firm voice.

Ready!, said the group, then all five said Terraforce Unleash The Source,

Morphing Phase.

Jared stood in the middle of a forest as he put his Hands up together as he swings backdown being engulf in a white suit, he jumped up on a platue as a green Aura surround him putting him into a green suit with a Bear face on the chest like insighia with white Gloves and white Boots, as a Green Bear flew and Marge with his face forming a Bear like Halmat, as he stood posing Jared says with the power of Earth, as the last word echo.

Marceline stood in the middle of a open field as she put her hands up together as she swings backdown being engulf in a white suit, she jumps up on a platue as a yellow Aura surround her putting her in a yellow suit with a Hawk face insighia with white gloves and white boots and a yellow skirt, as a Yellow Hawk flew and marge with her face forming a Hawk like Halmat, as she stood posing Marceline says with the power of Lighting, as the last word echo.

Austin stood in he middle of a Beach as he put his hands up together and swings it backdown being engulf in a white suit, he jumps up on a platue as a blue Aura surround him putting him in a blue suit with a wolf face on the chest like insighnia with white Gloves and white Boots, as a Blue Wolf flew and marge with his face forming a Wolf like halmat, as he stood posing Austin says with the power of Water, as the last word echo.

Diana stood in the middle of a Jungle as she put her hands up together as she swings it backdown being engulf in a white suit, she jumps up on a platue as a pink Aura surround her putting her in a pink suit with a Cheetah face on the chest like insighnia with white Gloves and white Boots and a pink skirt, as a Cheetah flew and marge with her face forming a halmat, as she stood posing Diana says with he power of Wind, the last word echo.

Aaron stood in the middle of a Fire field as he put his hands up together as he swings it backdown being engulf in a white suit, he jumps up on a platue as a red Aura surround him putting him in a red suit with a Rhino face on the chest like insighnia with White Gloves and White Boots, as a Rhino flew and marge wih his fce forming a halmat, as he stood posing Aaron says with the power of Fire, the last word echo.

Morphing Phase ends.

LT. Lobeck looked on in shocked, as he sees standing in front of him stood five Warriors pose to fight him.

The now suited Teens in Ranger Suits, they looked at each other amaze at the Suits.

okay Rangers, we still have a job to do, take down Lobeck, let's move out team, said a firm Aaron.

the group yelled out right, as they charge to Lobeck, each ranger want in Fighting punching and kicking at Lobeck, as Lobeck counters with his on fighting, just then as he grow annyoded as blast the rangers back with a energy blast, Sparks flew off he suits.

oh man that's sparks, said a breathing Jared.

what can we do about energ blast..., said a confuse Aaron. just then a voice of matt came through their Halmats coms.

Rangers congrats on changing sussesfully, but now you need to focus on beating that monster, said Matts voice on com.

right Unc, but how, Aaron said, just then their Morphers begin glowing as well as their belts, when the light cleared there was five Weapens of Mult-colored weapons with each Rangers Animals on the helm of it, they took their weapons, Aaron got a Sword, all right Rhino Fire Saber said Aaron, Diana got a Spear, whoa Cheetah Wind Spear diana said, Austin got a Sword, that's awesome Wolf Water Blade Austin said, Marceline got a Spear, whoa Hawk Lighting Spear said Marceline, Jared got a sword, estupendo (great) a Bear Earth Sword Jared said.

Lobeck sees them ready their weapons, as he pulls out he's Sword and shield as they appear out of thin air, now he's pose to fight, the rangers charge in, the first to land a hit was Aaron as his Sword and Lobeck's Sword Collided sending sparks everywhere around them, they both held their own till Lobeck push Aaron back, he ready to hit him as Jared ran up as he use Aaron's shoulder for a push as he swing he's Bear sword knocking Lobeck back, Marceline and Diana double team lobeck as they swinged their Spears at him, he Counter them by using his Sword and Shield to block their hits, he push them back as he swings in sword charging it with dark energy as he hits both Diana and Marceline, as sparks left their suits, Austin ran in as he sew a opening and hit Lobeck sending a sparks flying from Lobeck knocking him down, just then all five regroup.

you think you win, not by a long shot...youmay beat me, but i'm not the only one, Lobeck said breathing heard.

what does he mean...Aaron sound puzzle.

Aaron shook off his nervous feelings as he lead the charge to Lobeck, Lobeck's moves was tired and slower this time, as the Rangers caught their second breath, Aaron give a strong swing of his Rhino Saber, Lobeck blocks the hit with his Sword as they hit, Lobeck's Sword slash through breaking the Lobeck's sword in half. Lobeck caugt off guard, as Jared and Austin begin to barrage Lobeck with, the Strongness of a Bear and the sweftness of Wolf, Lobeck was thrown back on the Ground, his Shield disapper in a black smoke, just then he got to his feet and Marceline and Diana rush to attack again sending Sparks allover him, then he turned around and seen Aaron charging up his Sword, all he heard was from Aaron, Fire Slash Yelled Aaron running towards Lobeck as he slash Lobeck, more Sparks engulf Lobeck, a Aaron regroup with he others as Lobeck Explode, as the Rangers Pose all five yelling All right.

Matt, Nina, and Jaime, looked on the computer screen watching the Fight as they Cheered saying they win.

all right Rangers we did it, let's head back now, Aaron said as all five looked around, they didn't see anybody as they Demorph, changing back into what they looked like, they walked back to the Dojo.

they arrive back with Cheers from Matthew, Nina, and Jaime as she ran and hugged her Sister Diana.

you five did well,i'm proud of you five, said Matt.

thanks Uncle Matt, we could not have done it without you Sensei, Aaron said giving a Bow to his Uncle-Sensei.

as he bowed the others bowed as well, bringing a tear and smile to the wise Sensei as he bow back to them.

you guys know...this is a beginning of a long battle awaits us, said Matt.

the five looked at each other, yeah we know, and we are Ready...because we are The Power Rangers, they said all at the same time.

Meanwhile.

Sir...LT. Lobeck has been defeated Master Xanort...he was beaten by the Five Gem Warriors, said Terragon.

i'm awere that he has been defeated...Terragon, now i know the five gems are here...but now getting them is more of a task at this Moment...if they choose there Chosen ones, then the only way to get them now is to destory their users or destroy their Protecter, said a low Angry Xanort.

who are those Stone Warriors, what will happen to them if they get the Five Element Gems, tune in next time to found out next time on Power Rangers Terraforce.

Next Chapter, Chapter 2 United there strong


	2. Chapter 2 United there strong

i would like to thank everyone who Supported this story, TimmeyisAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3 aka 2.0. please enjoy the story, as always May The Power Protect You All.

by the way i like to Thank Both Zackattack1 and Gadget The Critic for Submitting two great Characters, your going to see one of the two this Chapter for now. their names are Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.

Chapter 2 United There Strong

a snoring Aaron slept, after about a week of more advence training for the battle ahead. as the alarm sounded a alart Aaron sluped up.

"oooh, i'm up i'm up...", said Aaron letting out a yawn, he looked around his room as he looked out the window the sun in his eyes, as it peeked out of the horizon.

"Boys let's get moving now, breakfast ready" said a Female Voice.

"Coming Mom" Aaron said with a second male voice sounded as well, Aaron was wearing a red tank top and black shorts with a red line on both his sides, Aaron opens his door to see his Younger Brother Benjamin who goes by Ben for short.

"hey Little Bro, Morning" Aaron said while he jokely rub his brothers head, laughing at him, Ben waved his hands to stop him.

"hey...stop that Aaron, messing up my waves man" said a Annoyed Ben.

"haha, what waves man...don't get mad at me Benny" said Aaron.

the Carsons Brothers made it downstairs, they walked to the kitchen joking and Laughing, they see them eating.

"Good Morning Mom and Dad" said the Carson Brothers together.

"Good Morning Boys, Wash your hands and take a sit" said Maggie their Mother.

"Good...Morning Guys", said Bryan their Dad as he took a sip of his Coffee.

after they washed their hands and sit down, they begin to eat their Breakfast, there was Becon, eggs, and Ham. Aaron pour some Orange Juice into a glass, he took a sip.

"so Aaron, you going to be training at your Uncle's Gym...","Dojo...it's called a Dojo Pops" said Ben cutting his dad off jokely,"...s..s..sorry pop" said a nervous Ben looking at his father who was glaring at him.

"yeah dad, i got to go for training today, we have a few new students who needs mines and Nina's help, Uncle Matt got three Student-teachers" said Aaron holding back a laugh.

"well okay...i still want you to try thinking of Applying to the Force Aaron, at least give it a second thought" said Bryan looking at Aaron.

"okay dad...i'll think on it okay, but i'm set on becoming a Sensei and running my own Dojo" said Aaron just as his phone rang he looked to see it was Diana, they all exchange numbers the day they all became rangers.

"umm excause me for a second everybody, i have to get this...Mom, Dad" said a pleaing Aaron, his mom give him the okay giving him a smile, she know it was a girl calling him!

"no no no Bryan let him talk okay dear" said Maggie giving him the she know what his about to say look.

"...fine i got to get going anyways, see ya later honey" giving his Wife a kiss and waving bye to his second son Ben as he walked out he waved to his oldest son Aaron and Aaron waved bye to his dad as well.

Aaron Answer his Phone, "hey Diana h..h..how are you?" Aaron said nervousness in his Voice.

Diana on the other end, "hey Aaron i'm fine but, what time did Sensei say we have to be in for Training today? i mean i hope your not busy, i'm s...s..sorry if i was rude" Diana said with a calm but worriness in her voice. Aaron stops her and says,"no no don't worry it's okay, Sensei said Training is not till 12:00am...right now it's only 9:45am...let me know when you and Jaime are ready i'll be there" Aaron said trying to sound cool while trying to stand cool leaning on the wall.

"okay thanks Mr. Carson...my red hero..s..s..see ya soon, okay bye" Diana said blushing red as she covers her mouth as she hit the call end button with Jaime looking right at her.

"why is your cheeks red Ana? are you feeling well" Jaime said eating her Careal.

Meanwhile deep withen the Jungle Temple, inside the Stone Soldiars are Training and cerfting their weapons, while Xanort sit in a seat thinking on their second move, he looks towards Terragon waiting on a Plan of Action to be said.

"So Terragon any new plans your thinking of?, or am I the only plans guy...what about you Erigon?" Xanort said mad at his own plans

"Sir i told you my plan from day one, let's send a Army after the Element Gems?...but how about Lt. Raion? he helped break through that tough defence of The Shirudo Tribe" said Terragon thinking back to a Past Battle.

"Yes my lord, Terragon is right", Erigon said shocking Terragon as he said that. "we can send Raion, but then...what? we lose a second Lt. Sir" said a Enrage Erigon.

"hahaha...you are right...you both are right, i will send Lt. Raion...but Erigon what about that Spell you said you discovered? the one that will make us a Titan. said a Calm Xanort.

"oh...right my lord...as we both know...some of the Soldiars who took the potion,...ahem some implod from to much Magic...Sir" said a relected Erigon, as he utter those words Terragon picked him up by his neck.

"WHAT...how dare you? those were soldiars...my soldiars, how dare you risk my Warriors for your stupid Spells...HUH" Said a furious Terragon as Erigon try to get his words out.

"put him down Terragon...Put...him...down...Genaral Terragon" said a Calm but Firm Voice of Xanort.

"Why should i...Xanort? hmm you gonna let him work after he risk your Soldiars SIR" Said a still Angry Terragon as he throw Erigon down drawing his Sword.

"Because i told him to use some of the soldiars...we have a word to rule, i need all the help i can get to win over my Enemies" said a Firm Xanort.

"What?...fine whatever...i'm going to explore the town...good plan Xanort...oh i'm sorry Master Xanort" as Terragon annoyly said Teleporting out of Thin Air.

in the eve of the Morning, with a hour till 12:00 noon, Aaron took a jog up what is know as Founders Creek, it is the long way into town, as he run he stop to check his breathing.

"Huff...huff...okay i'm doing a better run..now" Aaron said as he caught wind of something, he looked around as he hada bad feeling.

"All right,..whos there you can come out now...I know your there" Aaron said in a Firm voice, as he said that, a Stone Warrior turns out to be Terragon.

"Good...good, i expect no less then the Chosen Warrior of Fire would know i'm There, you best our Best Scout Human" said a Calm Terragon.

"Who are you? and what do you want a Fight...not in the mood Stone for Brains" said a Firm Aaron's voice.

"haha...I am Genaral Terragon second in commend of the Xanotes Army, and i call you to bout Boy" said a proud Terragon as he draw his Sword.

"i'm not fighting you, unless i need to fight you" Aaron berly said dodging a blast from Terragon's energy slash, 'Fine...you want to fight...Terraforce, Unleash The Source, he said Morphing into The Red Ranger, "With The Element of Fire Terraforce Red" Aaron said Drawing his Rhino Sabra.

"Now that's more like it Human...let's battle here and now" said Terragon running towards Aaron, they slash at each other with each countering each others attacks with both not giving up a hit! as they get fire up, both their swords begin to glow as they strike each other swords sendind them both back, as they both left a fire slade.

"Yes hahaha, you are truly the Master of the Fire Gem, Red Ranger you remind me of the Fire Warrior who bestest me...but no more, you fell now" said Terragon.

he blast Aaron sending him flying as he hit the tree as he Demorph back to normal form, Aaron hiss in in pain trying to get up, all of a Sudden a Blue and Green Laser shots hit Terragon stopping him from getting closer, Austin and Jared show up in Ranger form.

"whoa whoa whoa, you got a lot of nerve trying to hurt our Friend...now we are going to turn you into mud" said Austin looking at Terragon pointing his Blaster at him.

"The Water and Earth Warriors...they have saved you Fire Warrior, the next we meet you better be ready, they won't save you next time human" said Terragon as he teleports out of thin air.

Austin and Jared demorph and run to Aaron, Jared helped him up, while Austin looked at the Spot Terragon once stood at.

"You okay Hermano (Brother)? your uncle called us and said where you were, i'm glad we got here in time dude" Jared said worried for his friend, Austin turned back around and said.

"Of course his all right, Jar, he was trained under a Master Karate Teacher" Said Austin with a cocky grin.

"Right...we have to get to the Dojo...now before more of them Attacks" Aaron said still a little hurt.

as the three male rangers head towards the Dojo, while Nina goes to get Diana and Jaime, she explains the battle to the two as they drive into town heading for the dojo. just as Aaron, Austin and Jared made it to the door as Marceline pulled up in her motorbike. as the four rangers want to the second entries to go the HQ, they looked around the base looking for Their Sensei Matthew, but they see a spot cover with a work cover as the see Sparks and the sound of a engine powering up.

"...OW, Damn it..." Matt said in a annoyed voice.

as he walks out blowing on his fingers. he looks up and sees Aaron, Jared, Austin and Marceline standing looking worried.

"umm Unc...you okay? said Aaron rising a eyebrow.

"oh yeah hahaha, I'm just working on a project that will help with our war with Xanort" said Matt cheerfully.

"speaking of that Mr. C, can you tell us more about this Xanort and his Army Of rejected Mauments , Kai the Protecter, and your rule in this?" said Jared wondering.

Matthew looks at his students thinking over it as Nina, Jaime, and Diana joins them, Diana looks at her friends and notice Aaron is hurt, she walks over looking at him over, Aaron blush seeing a nurseing Diana, as Jaime blurts out!

"hey Aaron is turning red like Diana did?" Jaime said outloud.

this cause Diana to blush red, she turns around trying to shush her little sister nicely.

"JAIME...Please you hav...Aaaah" Said Diana as she trips over her own two feet. "I..i'm okay i'm a..a...all right everyone" Diana said stuttering.

Aaron and Marceline helps Diana up by taking her hands, just then Aaron looks at his Uncle.

"Uncle Matt, the monster i ran into was named Terragon, that's that name ring a bell? i mean we are The Power Rangers Terraforce" said Aaron with his Eyebrow cocked.

"Terragon?...you mat Terragon, yes i heard of him his Second in Commend of Xanort, if you fought him, then he sees your skills with a sword, Now you all want to know more about who your fighting...fair Question. so far i told you five that the gems you now have belong to five great warriors,each skilled with Fire from the Rhino Tribe, Wind from the Cheetah Tribe, Water from the Wolf Tribe, Lighting from the Hawk Tribe, and Earth from the Bear Tribe, they all came together form a Powerful Team of Defenders to protect their Tribes, it was after a curtain event that happen a 1,000 years ago, The Protecter Kai, choose me to be the next Protecter, as one i keep in belance your powers and stops it from being taken over from evil, if anything happens to you or me, The Gems may or may not be in active anymore...so what i'm saying is Xanort will need to take the Gems from you and taint it with his evil, there might be a chance it will break their spell making them Unstoppable" said Matt looking at all seven, trying not to scare Jaime.

"whoa...ummm Sensei what about that sword up there above your work station? Sensei C" said Austin a little bored but now the sword has his Mind wondering.

Matt looks up and sees the sword, he turns back to the group.

"oooh...that sword, well that is a trophy from long ago, well not really a good trophy, my old friend Sam give it to me...before we ended our Friendship, we had a disagreement that want wrong...where ever he is now i hope his okay" said Matt frowning a little.

"o...kay, well enough of the water works Mr. C, i'm sure you will become friends with your bust bud again Senor (Sir)" said Jared trying to ease the mood.

Aaron jub at his friend Jared, trying to get him to chillout, getting a small laugh from Diana, but when they both notice they was holding each other hand, they both jumped turning red.

"I...I..I'm sorry" they both said Nervous getting a laugh from everybody, even Matt had to laugh shaking his head at his Shy Naphew.

just as they was about to go Train the Alarm want off, Matt rush for the computer as well as the rest, "okay they are attacking downtown at City hall go Rangers", Matt said with a Firm voice, the rangers noded and ran off, leaving Nina and Jaime.

The Rangers arrive as the see a Monster in a Armor with a head like a Lion, Aaron yells out, "HEY...over here you overstuff Cat, we are the ones you want" Said Aaron trying to get the Monsters Attention.

"Hmm...well well well, you all must be the ones who destroyed Lobeck eh" said the Monster.

"oh surprise you know that, Lobeck was Weak, so you must be too haha" said Austin grinning in his helmat.

"Grrr...your right about one thing, Lobeck Was a FOOL, but now your Dealing with Lt. Raion Master of the Beast Fist" said Raion with a Growl.

"Well your going down just like Lobeck...RANGERS TAKE HIM DOWN!" Aaron said firmly.

The Rangers Surround Raion with their Weapons in hand, as they Charge in swinging their Weapons, Raion moved his arms lightly as they was blasted back down Sparks flying everywhere, with Raion laughing lowly.

"How do you all like my Beast Fist...hahaha, i told you...i'm not Lobeck...NOW YOUR DEALING WITH THE BEAST KING RAION GRRR" Said Raion as he growled Epicly.

the rangers are stun trying to get up, Aaron got mad as he pound his fist into the ground as his hand glowed red with Fire. he jumped up running with his sword swinging the sword uncoordinated as it was not a Controled emotion, Raion moved out of the way of one hit and blocked the next as he counter with a blow sending Aaron back Demorphing him.

"AARON..." Scream Everyone, as Aaron was thrown as he Demorphed.

Austin jumped up trying in to land a hit on Raion, Raion Jumped and Counter with a Attack of his own Demorphing Austin as Raion kicked him in mid demorph as he landed near Aaron about three feet, Jared and Diana Rush Raion they double team Raion as Took a step back as he shot a Laser blast through his eyes knocking them both down, the last one standing morph was Marceline, as she blasted Raion with her Laser Blaster, Raion begin laughing as he says.

"Your the last one standing Yellow Ranger, just hand me your Gem and i'll let you go with a Warning my dear!" Said Raion holding out his hands out waiting to take the gem.

"NEVER...you hurt my friends your going down" said Marceline with Anger running towards Raion.

just as she makes it to him, Sparks flying off her as she demorphs falling down.

"On second thought, i'm going to go and as i tell Terragon how i...how the phrase goes Mop the floor with you Five...HAHAHA" Raion said teleporting out with a laugh echoing through the Ears of the beating Terraforce Rangers, Jared and Diana gets upset and angry, they helped to get the other three up.

Now all five rangers are back at base, Matt looks over all five with the help of Nina with the girls, Matt did all he can to help them all, giving Nina a nod to let them rest, they allowed Jaime to stay by her big sister's side.

"oh man...that was a close call, Thank you Nina for your help, i could not ask for a better helper" Matt said hugging his daughter.

After about a helf hour the group agree to enjoy the rest of the day then train, Diana took Jaime to the movies that she promise her, Jared want hanging out with his younger brother, Austin want to hang out with his friends for a Dirtbike race, Marceline and Aaron was the last two to leave.

"Now i should get back to work on the project, i'm almost done with it...just has to work on getting the circuitboard and wiring right...maybe if i cross i miss something i don't know?" said a thinking outloud Matt.

"how about changing the Posative wires for the Nagitive wires,...what? it sounds like my Dirtbike wires in my engine" said Marceline putting on her Jacket.

"wow...thanks Marceline, i will try that, you three have a good day...i will keep you guys posted if that Raion attacks again...be safe" Matt said with a smile.

"good job Marceline, you helped Uncle Matt move forward with whatever he is working on...Thanks" Aaron said with a Thumbs up.

"hahaha, thanks Aaron but please...can you and the rest of the team call me Marcie please, it would mean a lot to me" Marceline said with a smile.

Both Aaron and Nina noded and said sure.

Meanwhile as the day want on, Aaron could not help but think on his battle with both Terragon and Raion as he want to the Town Park looking in the pond, he looks up at the Founder of Blue Hill still thinking on the fights, he now wonders what the Founder would do as he was a Ex Army Captain. just then someone joined him looking in the water as he says "hey" scared Aaron out of his thought.

"Aaah...W...what are you doing Zack?" Aaron said holding his heart.

the person know as Zack stood was a red haired boy in Jeans and a Yellow T-Shirt and black tennis shoes. he was laughing catching his friend off guard.

"oh man...haha i got you Aaron, you should have seen yourself jump bro. Sooo what's eating you man?" Zack said tryingto help.

"Nothing...it's just, i have a new...Team i'm Training to be ready for more Classes, so my minds on how to be a more...well oil Team" Aaron said trying not to say he's a Power Rangers.

"wow, i hear you man...you know what can get you out of this stressful stat? a run around the Park, that always helps me a lot after i help out at my Aunts Dojo, so come on Aaron, can you take me in a Race.

"you know i can bro" Aaron said with a grin.

the two run around the Park marking the spot they ran from their finish line, as they ran twice around the Park, Aaron and Zack made it to the Finish line at the sametime.

"oh man, at least it was a Drew Aaron, haha good job bro...so how do you feel?" Zack said giving Aaron a Bro Handshake.

"haha thanks man, and it helped...a lot bro" Aaron said giving his friend a handshake as well.

just as they was talking Zack's Phone begin to Ring, he hears his Aunt talking on the other end asking could he pick up he's sisters from her class, she has to stay to sigh some papers.

"okay Auntie, give me about...five minutes, i'm at the Park...okay see ya" Zack said hunging up the phone. "hey man i got to go get my sisters frommy Aunts Dojo, i'm glad i can help out Aaron" Zack added walking away after fist pumbing with Aaron.

"i hear that man see ya bro" Aaron said, he looked around the park looking renewded from his race, little does Zack knows Aaron kept his speed to stay in line with him, he cleared his head in the first ran, then he notice Marcie sitting under a Blue Barry Tree looking at a Book of sorts.

"Marcia?...hey" Aaron said walking up to Marcia, it seems she didn't hear him, Aaron tap Marceline's Shoulder, waveing his hand,"Hey Marcia, what your doing?" Aaron said smiling warmly.

"oh...hey Aaron" Marceline said sounding surprise, she takes out her headphones as she taps the grass for Aaron to join her, "please will you join me Aaron, if you like" Marceline said warmly.

"thanks marcia, wow you can draw really good! can i see what you been drawing?" Aaron said impress looking at the book.

"oh sure thing, i just got started on this one, i have to add a few more stuff to it though" said Marceline handing him the Book.

as Aaron looked through the book, showing his like for the Drawing, he comes back to the front page picture, he notice that her new drawing is of him and Zack Racing through the Park.

"Wow...these are good, i like them,you even drew me...pretty good Thank you Marcia" Aaron said shyly giving back Marcia's book, he looks her in the eyes as they both shareing for a moment, they broke eye contect , trying to change the subject.

"Th..thanks Aaron and your welcome, umm you know...i been thinking that Raion got over us because we expected a fight like with Lobeck, but they all won't be the same, plus...you was injured...how?" Marceline said with a worried sound.

"hahaha, your welcome, well i fought and mat Terragon second in commend,next to Xanort!...wait you was worried about me?" said Aaron rethinking the fight, then thinking about what Marceline said making him blush.

Meanwhile, Raion made it back to the Jungle Temple, walking taking in he's win, then he notice Terragon waiting by a tree.

"Genaral Terragon?...i just wanted to say, i got the rangers on the ropes and i..." Raion said getting cut off.

"..i wanted to congrets you on your Victory, plus i came to warn you Erigon is making a potion, i learned it got rid of most of our Soldiars a 1,000 years ago, so watch your back old friend" Terragon said giving Raion a warning.

"no way...that magican has it out for all of us, i will not allow that fool anywhere near me..." Raion said Firm.

"i don't know if you can,remember Master Xanort has the last saying or did you forget Lt. Raion?" said Terragon.

A loud horn was heard as that was there Tribes way to call all the troops to there Leader for a Meeting of sorts, just with everyone in attandence the Meeting want on. after all was said, Master Xanort says.

"Well all of you will take this potion, it will give you powers beyond that of the Rangers, if you will fall in Battle this Potion will give you one more chance to fight the rangers, destory them before you have no chance" said Xanort with a firm voice.

each soldiar took a sip, mainly the Lieutenant's took the red potion, after a few minutes, they were all fine, after that Raion took the potion, seeing all his Tribesmen was okay, he tried it, he eyed Erigon.

"If anything happens, i'm coming after you, I promies you that!" said Raion in Anger.

"Lt. Raion, go back to the city and get me, my Elemental Gems, you won before now Destroy them" said Xanort defusing the issue, "Terragon may i speak with you now Genaral" said Xanort in Anger.

just as the day was coming to a end, the sun going down in the horizen,Aaron and Marceline enjoy the rest of the day in the park, getting Hotdogs from the Vender.

"can i get two Hotdogs one with Katchep and Sourkrat please and...umm what would you like on yours Marcia Musturd?" Aaron ask Marceline.

"Funny Aaron...put yes can i get Musturd and Ralish please" Marceline said with a smile" said Marcia with a smile.

"Sure thing...here you two go, be careful there both hot, that would be 5,00 dollers" the Hotdog Vender said kindly.

as Aaron paid for both Hotdogs as he kindly said he would. they walked eating their hotdogs, then thay heard screaming from down the way, they both looked at each other noding, as they ran trying to eat the rest of their hotdogs, Aaron called Matt telling him what happen, then contecting the others telling them where him and Marceline's at. they saw Raion sitting nicly eating a donot and Coffee.

"hey Raion...looking for a Rematch...because Trust me it won't end like before" Aaron said Strong, as he looked to Marceline as they both nod, they both said Terraforce Unleash The Source, as they both Morph with Weapons in hand they ran to Raion.

"hahaha, you know this Do...not, is not bad, neather is this.. " Raion said calmly.

as he said that he waves his hand, as he yelled out Xanoites, they teleported running at the Red and Yellow Rangers as they fought off the soldiars, as Aaron round house kicks two down, Marceline fights off four soldiars using her spear spinning around the spear hitting her targets, Aaron blast a few more with his Laser blaster, Raion looks up seeing how well the Red and Yellow Rangers are doing well as a Green blast hit Raion, as Jared showed up morph as he tried to Blast Raion again while he tries to use his sword to swing at Raion before he has a chance to fight back.

"Your going down Gato grande (Big Cat), your going to be a Fur coat...HYUU" said Jared.

"Hahaha...your...NOT...going to beat ME Fool" Raion said before Blasting Jared back as a squad of Xanoites surround Jared, as They about to hit him as Aaron and Marceline blast the remining Soldiars surrounding Jared, now all three regroup.

"Sooo, you three think you can take me...come get me" Raion said giving the hand move to come closer.

just as all three were about to charge, they hear Austin and Diana running to the fight, it looks like they have a Cannon of sorts in their hands.

"was this guys?" said a Confuse Aaron.

"this is the Tarraforce Cannon, thanks to Marceline's kind words i was able to make this Cannon work, now all it needs is your Elemental Powers to combine to fight off your enemies more then ever now" Matthew said as his voice came through all their Morphers.

"All right, now to defeat Raion" Marceline said.

"defeat me? haha with that thing, hahaha...no way..." Raion said as he held his Stomach tightly, the Potion starts to effect Raion.

"Nows your chance Rangers take him out" Matt said loudly through the Morphers.

The Rangers take a hold of the Cannon, Aaron holds the back of the helm of the Cannon as Austin and Diana take a hold of the Right and left of the side of the Cannon, Marceline and Jared took hold of the ending of the Cannon from the Left and Right as all Five rangers begin to glow their respectful colors the Cannon glows, Marcelin and Jared says Ready at the same time, as Diana and Austin says Aim, with Aaron Yelling FIRE as a bright unify orb of Light Fire, Raion still weak from the potions side effect, with his last words curse Erigon.

The Rangers Cheered, but then the Smoke of the defeated Raion grow more as he emarge a Giant in the Middle of down town. The Rangers begin to grow scared, as they begin to move back their chest begin to glow brightly as Five Spirts flew out sending Raion flying to a Mountain Side, the five spirits formed into Five Titen Animals, of The Green Bear, The Pink Cheetah, The Blue Wolf, the Yellow Hawk, The Red Rhino. The Five Rangers Teleported inside their Zords respectful Cockpits.

"Whoa Awesome let's make Raion into a Sachabob" said Aaron in the Rhino Zord.

"haha, nice let's make him into a claw sharpener" said Diana in the Cheetah Zord.

"let's...umm send him pecking guys" said Austin in the Wolf Zord.

"Let's give him a Sky world of Hurt you guys" said Marceline in the Hawk Zord.

"you know what?...let's give him the Bear Claws" Jared added in the Bear Zord.

"let's go rangers...next step in this level of Power" said a Deep Voice Raion.

as the Zords all roar epicly at Raion, with the Hawk Zord flying up as it shots Missles at Raion, as he's got his eyes on them the bear zord charge standing up as it Claws at him causeing a Claw mark on his Armor, the Wolf Zord charged using the Bear zord as a laft as it blast Raion with a Blue power beam knocking Raion backa little, now the Cheetah zord encircle Raion in a Tornado as the Wind speed hurts Raion as sparks fall off him, the Rhino Zords Horn begin to charge with fire energy as it rums into Raion sendind flying as all Five Zords Regroup watching Raion get up.

"This is Awesome guys,...hey let's Bring them together" Aaron said excited.

Megazord Transformation as the Zords eyes glows brightly, the Rhino Transform into Warrior mode, as it's Arms close to become limbs the Wolf and Cheetah zords transforms become arms as the Wolf became the Right arm and hand, the Cheetah became the left Arm and hand, the legs of the Rhino Zord folded up into itself becoming limbs as the Bear Zord transforms into the legs of the Megazord, the Hawk Zord the head of the Hawk zord became the helmet of the Megazords head and the body and wings of the Hawk zord become the chest piece of the Megazord. with the Megazord completed all five Rangers said "TERRAFORCE MEGAZORD ACTIVE" said The Rangers.

The Battle ensues as Raion goes to battle with his lion claws aimed at the rangers megazord, The Megazord reach for it's sheath as it pulled out it's Sword, with the rangers saying "Terraforce Power Sword", as the Blade glowed golden as the sword slashed through Raion as he falls expluded as a bigger smoke want up.

"rangers Victory is won...what? i like it"Aaron said looking in on his friends he could't see their eyes as they could not see his eyes,but it falt them glaring.

Meanwhile back at the dojo the rangers celebrate their win, Matt give them all apple Cider as he drink some as he does not drink.

"good job guys, i'm glad you guys did well, now you guys should get home...before it gets to late" Matt said looking at his watch.

"so Nina, you want to come with me to that New Bowling alley eh, we can call it a Hang out as friends...or a Date" Austin said trying to say the last part low so she say yes then no.

"that sounds like fun cutie...but no i need to study lover boy Jones" Nina said nicely refusing his offer as the others laugh as Austin stands with his mouth open.

"speaking of Bowling Alley, you guys want to go? it's called The Pit you, it has a Cafe, Bowling, Arcade, so you guys in" Jared said hoping for a yes.

the three Rangers said yeah with Jaime saying yes to the bowling and Arcade, Austin said in a defeated voice sure, all six begin leaving as Aaron nod telling Nina to join them for fan, as she ran saying why not.

tune in next time to Power Rangers Terraforce.

when a New Statue arrives in the Museum, it brings back memorys of the old days of Xanort and Terragon, it also sparks something from the rangers as Matt tells them to protect it.

Next Chapter The Old Warrior. 


	3. Chapter 3 Old Warrior

i would like to thank everyone who Supported this story, TimmeyisAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3 aka 2.0. please enjoy the story, as always May The Power Protect You All. i would like to Thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.

by the way i meant to say this last Chapter for a few things here go's

Raion means Lion in Japanese

Shiruda means Shield in japanese.

Chapter 3 Old Warrior

The Rangers was enjoying a well rested day off from Training after winning their battle with Raion and using their Megazord but Aaron has been thinking hard on his Battle with Terragon weighing on his mind as well as his Father keeps asking him will he join the Force or at least join the Army, then being a Karate Teacher Aaron's Dream job.

"All right, yeah I'm awesome I'm awesome" Austin said while he walked back like a champ after getting a Strike, " oh yeah keep up wimps...you can't all beat me haha" Austin added sitting down.

"well i'm up and i'm already beating you by ten points Jones" Marceline said slyly adding it in pointing to the screen above them, "Now let me bowl, oh i'm beating you to Aaron, good luck next time" Marceline said playfully adding.

Aaron stood in a daze still thinking on what Terragon said during their fight "The Water and Earth Warriors...they have saved you Fire Warrior, the next we meet you better be ready, they won't save you next time human" said Terragon as he teleports out of thin air. "What kind of fighter am i? if i let him beat me like that in a normal fight, what if he's more powerful when he's more focus" Aaron said clatching his fist.

Diana notice this as she walks up to him to see what's wrong, she sees his hands begin to glow red, "Aaron? don't be mad at Marcia, she was only joking!" said Diana holding onto Aaron's hand, "but, your mad at something else am i right? what is it? you can tell me" Diana said in a calm manner looking at Aaron who's Gaze was mat her eyes as he came out of his thought.

"Oh,umm sorry Diana, sorry guys just...i need some air" Aaron sighed saying as he got up to go outside as he rubs his eyes, "dang it Terragon, next we meet, your going to need back up" Aaron said low to himself as he slams his hands together.

"Aaron? you okay buddy?" a person said as Aaron looked up sun in his eyes he blocked it with his eyes as he saw Zack Persons and a girl who's arm was around his, "yeah man you okay...oh by the way this is my girlfriend Trinny Versh" Zack said kissing her cheek as she smiles as she holds out her free hand to Aaron.

"Hi i'm Trinny nice to meet you Aaron it is always nice to meet a friend of Zacky's" Trinny said nicely shaking Aaron's hand who laughed a little at her nickname of Zack's

"wow nice to meet you too Trinny" Aaron said standing up, just dusting himself off of from the ground, "i'm okay Zacky haha, i'm just upset at my dad for trying to make me join the force or the army, forgive me..i'm holding you both up" Aaron said smiling softly.

"no your not holding us up buddy, and i'm sorry my pops be up in my grill about if i want to be a Karate Teacher or something else" Zack said knowing how Aaron feels on one part of it.

"look umm i'll go inside the Bowling alley Zacky, while you talk to your friend" Trinny said in a warm kind voice as she walks inside the Bowling alley doors, leaving the two male friends outside.

"oh sorry Zack, i didn't mean to stop your date day bro" Aaron said with a sheeply frown. as he leaned on the wall of the place.

"nah don't be sorry man, she's cute right? i mat her at my Aunts Dojo, she was looking forward to training in Karate" said Zack smiling as he checked his phone, putting back in his pocket.

"she is cute, but look don't worry about man, you have a date waiting for you inside please have fun" Aaron said walking to his friend as he puts a hand on Zack's shoulder, giving his friend a thumbs up with his other hand. Zack does the same walking inside the bowling alley.

Aaron notice the T.V store across the Street as he want across the street there was a news report, the shop owner saw him as he turns up the T.V's, the News report saying clearer.

"in other News Collage Professer William Harnell want missing while he was on a Collage Trip with a number of students, one of those numbers of students of ten, one went missing with him, his name Gordon Ackermen he was in his junior Year of Collage. The Police on scane says they have ruled out the thought of foul play, it is thought that while they explore the Jungle surrounded place, they could have lost the footing from the Path, some students say the professer was looking forward to exploring the Legend of a hidden Temple, it is said that the Statue that will be coming to Blue Hills own historic exibit, It Is The Legendary Sir Tenma Dragosen, so look forward to the Exibit coming to Blue Hill for it's Maiden Voyoge to our Wonderful Town of Blue Hill" said the Anchorman.

"wow i hope they find that Professer and the Student safe and sound, Now we have our set of Power Rangers protecting The good people of Blue Hill, just the Last Week The Power Rangers took down a giant down with there Super Robot, other wise know as a Megazord, this has been Clair Knolten" Clair said with a cheerful smile.

"And this is Christopher Howler with Good Afternoon News" Said Chris smiling.

this broke Aaron out of his thought, as the name falt like he heard it before,

"Sir Tenma Dragosen? why does that name ring a bell" Aaron said rubbing his chin.

Meanwhile in the Bowling Alley,

"All right i got my Turkey guys haha, looks like you lose Jones, you owe me a Cheese Burger" Marceline said with a big smile over her victory.

"what ever Keener...it was a off day" Austin said pouting looking away, "HEY Jared, wake up it's your turn" Austin Annoyed looking at Jared.

Marceline laugh at Austin's short fuse, then she notice Diana standing with a worried look "hey Diana you okay? Did you see how i owed Austin the point Jones" Marceline said smiling but notice it did not work, "umm Diana if your real worried about our fearless Leader check on him, i doubt he was paying the game any mind, he must be thinking of the fight with Raion and Terragon" Marceline said with a kind voice.

"your right Marceline! that must be it!" Diana said with a hug to Marceline.

"okay...haha, by the way is Marcie okay Diana" Marceline said with a Nervous laugh.

"hey Jared!...don't you hear me calling you dude" Austin said in Jared's face as Jared payed no mind to him.

Jared looked up as he humed the tunes to is favorite Acdc song on his Android, "Huh? what's wrong Austin? is it my turn again" Jared said pulling his Ear Buds out wearing a Goofy Smile.

as Austin put his head down in defeat, Jared rub the back of his own head in confusion as he got up to Bowl, Diana got up out of their spot as she checked on Jaime and Jaime's Homework with Nina helping as well, then Diana ran outside to see Aaron across the street on his phone.

"hey Uncle Matt, are you busy at the Moment?" Aaron said talking on the phone.

"no Aaron, i could use a break. so what's on your mind Nephew? if it's about the girls, i think i can give you Advice on talking with Diana or Marceline" Matt said smiling slyly knowing his Naphew's face being red.

Aaron hearing him turned red, "N...N..NO Uncle Matt, not that GEEZE..." Aaron said regaining his composer, " umm sorry Unc, i mean i just heard a Name, umm Sir Tenma Dragosen, yeah that's it" Aaron said remembering that name.

"gah...d..did you say, Sir Tenma Dragosen, did i hear you right Aaron?" Matt said with a slight shocked to his voice.

"yeah, do you know that name?" Aaron said waiting on a Answer.

"yes, i don't know a lot about him, but it was said he was the teacher of the Five Warriors over a thousend years ago, he was so strong not even the five all jumping him at once could beat him, but how did you hear that name" Matt said with a firm voice.

"whoa, i mean i heard it on the news just now, what should we do, his Statue is coming to town today for a Exibit?" Aaron ask.

Meanwhile, in the Jungle Temple, they heard the News as well and seems just as shocked.

"NO NO NO, it can't be, not him...not Tenma Dragosen" said Erigon, but Terragon drews his sword at Erigon.

"Show some respect for the Great Master Tenma Dragosen, if you utter one more insult he's way, your my swords next target" Terragon said with a hint of respect for the Swordmaster.

"Well Terragon, i thought you respected me more, Eh my second in commend, but that's fine, Maybe your respect is to high for this misson, i will send Lt. Tortuga then you my old friend" Said Xanort.

"Wait Master X..Xanort! what do you mean m...m..my respect is to high and why send that slow moving Lt. Tortuga then me?" Terragon said with a Stutter.

"Legend has a funny thing to be happening lately, i mean like us we was sealed away for a Thousend Years Ago, but Unlike us, Sir Tenma Dragosen can be freed from his Stone Prison and come for us...so in other words my dear friend Terragon, i need to turn that Statue into Rubble Now before all five Gems are near him" said a Fearful Xanort.

"oh man, but the others are...huh?" Said Aaron before noticing Diana looking at him,he hungs up his phone as he walks to her looking out for the cars, "Diana? hey" Aaron said trying to guess why Diana was outside watching out for him and not enjoying the bowling game.

"Hey, you okay Aaron? i was worried about you" Diana said looking in his eyes.

"Right" Aaron said rubbing the back of his head, "i'm sorry about storming out of the Bowling Alley like that but, it is just...i was thinking of my fight with Terragon and Raion" Aaron said sounded hurt making her miss her game.

"oh that's okay, there's nothing to be sorry about. If your upset let us know, we are not just a Team, but we are friends, and now a growing Family" said Diana hugging Aaron by Surprise.

"Thanks, there is something i need you and the team to know, let's get our friends Diana" Aaron said taking her hand and running inside the Bowling Alley.

as Aaron got his friends together outside he told them their latest Misson, telling them of Sir Tenma Dragosen. the tale was giving to them in the short version of the story, they all nod in Agreement, as it was Dangerous they told Nina and Jaime to sit tight and if they wanted to leave head to the Dojo. the five rangers arrive at the Musum, there was a group of People standing outside as a Man in a suit begins to talk on the Macrophone.

"hello ladies and gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all Ages, I am Mayor Jack Bookmen, and i am proud to present the Statue of Sir Tennar Dragon...ugh Sir Tenma Dragosen, i'm a so sorry" said the mayor with a Cocky smile. Austin frown saying "I never would vote on that Joke of a Mayor" Austin said shaking his head, then he notice his dad being one of the guys sitting in the mayors stand with two more besinessmen, all Austin did was sigh.

The Crowd of People begin to clap for the Exibit, the mayor took off the cover, to show a Statue of a Warrior don in a Armor from a lost era, he wore a long brad that reach to his chest, he bore a firm and strong express face, just then the crowd of People was in Oohs and Awes as well as the rangers, Aaron notice the eyes as the eyes glowed and his glowed a little, just then he saw a Vison of the Statue as a Warrior alive and well as he looked to be in battle. before anyone asked what happen, a group of Xanotes attacked as the Mayor took off for dear life as the police put up a shield around the unprotected people, one of whom was Aaron's dad Bryan as he order for his men to take Aim and Fire, the stone soldiars stood as the bullets bounce off the warriors, they stood laughing as the police was stun, the crowd of people was told in a loud voice"RUN EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY" Bryan said as he told he's troops to fall back he notice his son.

"Aaron?, come on son get your friends and get to safety...GO NOW SON" Bryan said firmly making his son and friends run towards the back of the Museam, he was now happy his son was out of Friendly fire.

Now that the Rangers was out of the public eye, Aaron nods to his friends as they nods back.

"Ready guys?" Aaron said, the group holds on to there morphers "Ready" the other four said.

"Terraforce Unleash The Source" All Five said morphing quick into there suits, they run back to the fight.

as they arrive back a few of the officers was knocked down, they was hurt badly but not fataly hurt as Aaron's father tried to fight back with a little effort, the monster he tried to kick was a big turtle monster in heavy armor, as it laughed at the little effort from the sole human, the monster swing his fist with great force as Officer Carson, as Aaron in his ranger suit jumped up and caught his Father in midair.

"Aaah...oh man" Bryan said in a fright, as he looked up at the Visor of the red rangers helmet, "whoa thanks ranger...ahem, sorry for the screaming, umm thanks for saving me" Bryan said with trying to compose himself.

"umm sure...sir, umm Officer, please get to safety we will take from here" Aaron said in a deep voice to mask his voice from his father, bryan nod getting to his officers as he called in on com.

"dispatch, officers down, repeat Officers down, next to 5th street and Mainland street, right next to Blue Hill Historic Center" Bryan said over the com.

The Rangers stood ready to fight as some of the officers begin to scatter together out of the way of the Rangers and the monsters.

"all right who are you Amigo" Jared said looking at there Foe, "Because who ever you are...haha we are going knock you down, not even Xanort can put you together again...hahaha am i right guys" Jared said laufghing at his on jokes, the others just groan, just then Marceline put her hand on Jared's shoulder "you really find the time to say a joke huh? Big Green" said Marceline in a Annyoed voice.

"well well, if it isn't the Power Rangers, I am Lt. Tortuga of the Xanotes Army, now it is the day you fail" Lt. Tortuga said slowly, as he turns towards the Statue, he brings out his battle mace as he walks to the Statue while laughing.

"On no! he's headed for the Statue, Cover me guys" Aaron said loudly as the Xanotes soldiars charged them.

the four rangers ran facing off with the soldiars, Marceline kicks one in the chest as two comes up behind, as two blue shots took them both down, she turns around looking at Austin as she nods to him, Austin nods back, Jared is fighting off a few soldiars as three jumps him with their swords Jared stops them with his bear sword, he's sword fighting has improve as he holds three of the soldiars in place as he use the force of the momentem as he slash all three knocking them down, Diana flip from a group of Xanotes as she stands in place, she ready her spear as she ran back slashing the warriors down, she stub the first one through the chest as she pole vaulted over that one as she summons a strong gust of wind as she blast four Xanotes to dust. Aaron ran through th rubble of the fight as he Blast Tortuga in the back, it was uneffected.

"hmm...did someone hit my back, i guess not...ahem on with my job" Tortuga said slowly as he takes his time going up the steps to the Statue.

"oh no, your not getting away, now to make you Turtle Soup!" Aaron said as he jetted up the steps he beat tortuga up the steps as he corkscraw kicked Tortuga down the steps, "oh yeah, Rock and Roll haha" Aaron said laughing to himself, the Fire Gem begin glowing as it resoneted with The Statues eyes.

the rest of the Four regroup with their leader, as they will fight the monster as a team, as they stood all their Gems begin glowing all at the same time as the light grow more brighter, the five begin to charge buy=t stop when they saw a energy blast shape like a sword slash hit Tortuga, it send him flying futher.

"ooooh...what a drag, i never had to work this much before and...WHA" Tortuga said stopping looking at the person who hit him as the rangers looked as well.

"Thy Monster with thy shell...you will be slay this day" said the Voice, as the light faded the rangers as well as Tortuga was in shock as the statue become a warrior of Flash and Bone.

"I Sir Tenma Dragosen is free again foul demon, away with you Kappa" Sir Tenma said with a proud voice as he leaped to battle, as he level his sword at Tortuga.

"the greatest swordmaster in the world...oh no i'm done..." Tortuga said getting cut off by Terragon as he steps in the middle of them.

"Return to the places Tortuga, you cannot beat him, nor can you keep up with him" Terragon said with a calm demenor, now the red ranger was face with Terragon again, but he's focus was not on aron but this sir Tenma.

"you, so your still going to side with a madman, still that young fool you were eh, Sir Eron" Sir Tenma said with a calm but a hint of anger in his voice.

as Terragon drew his sword, he want to one knee bowing to the Elder Swordmaster, "Master Tenma, it is a honor to see you again my old Master" Terragon said in comtept, the rangers all looked dumbfounded.

"Rise Terragon, you are my old pupil, but Truly you have lost your way, it is my duty to fix my mistake, HAVE AT THY TERRAGON!" Said Tenma charging at Terragon.

as their swords clash, there was a thunder in the sky as they fight with the rangers watching in amazement, as Tenma jumped back as he parryed the blade from Terragon as he back slash him sending sparks to Terragon, Aaron sees the fight as he's shocked to see Terragon be hit so easy.

"guys we have to help him, Rangers take charge guys" Aaron said with a not so easy voice as they run down to give the swordsmen some help.

as they run both Tenma and Terragon watch them run a Tenma rise one hand and said "STOP" as he utter those words the rangers stop clear in there run, just then Terragon made his escape.

"NO...now he got away, and it's all your faults...Who art thou?" Tenma said in angry.

"we...are...the warriors...of the Elemental Gems" Aaron said getting out his words as Tenma's eyes want wide.

"What? no way, it can not be so, The Knights of the Gems are no more, Kai made sure of that!" said Tenma in a daze as he let them go out of his Grip, the rangers stood firm as they stared each other down as the nod in Agreement as the looked around and demorph.

"What is thou magic?" Tenma said in shocked as they returned to normal, "Children, you art thou Children, no the Knight was older then you all, if you have them then...you took them, i have no other way of saying it, but i need...no i want them back" Tenma said ready to take the gems by force, the rangers eyes want wide.

just as he walked up to them, a golden glow emit as the six colse their eyes from the brightness of the glow, as a voice the rangers heard before speak, "Stop Sir Tenma, they are the Chosen Five my old friend i picked them all" the Voice was Kai.

"Master Kai is that you my old friend? you have become one with the Elements eh my old friend" Sir Tenma said with a sorrowful sound in his voice.

"yes Tenma, do not be angry with them, this new five they are willing to learn all they can about there Gems, and don't they look like The Knights of Old" Kai said giving Tenma some clues, Tenma looks at the five as he looked at Aaron, as a tears formed in his eyes, "he looks like Sir Aron" he looks at Diana "she favors Lady Diandra "he looks too Austin" no doubt he looks like Sir Austrin", he looks at Marceline, " Lady Marcelina without a doubt!" then he spots Jared,"that's Sir Jarrod" Said Tenma rubbing his Tears.

The Rangers spoke with Sir Tenma as Kai waved a hand Teleporting all six back to the base of the Terraforce Rangers, as they arrived Matt, Nina and Jaime looked in on shocked.

"well, if i know you could teleport them Sir Kai, i would not have made these Bikes for them!" said Matt rubbing the Motor oil off his face, he then realize that there was a extra with them, Matt's expression want from a Joking face to a Star studded Face, he rub his hands with his clean towel as he ran to Sir Tenma, they looked each other in the eyes as Matt bow in a respected matter, as Sir Tenma smiled bowing back in respect.

"it is a honor to meet you Sir Tenma" said Matt standing back up, "My names Matthew Carson Sensei to the Power Rangers "i model myself after your teaching to be more of a warrior! Sir" Matt said adding in.

"The honor is all mines Young Master, i also see you are now the New Protecter of the Gems, so any friends of Master Kai is a friend of mines" said Tenma standing tall, "i can also sense a Warrior's Honor Code run deep in you, you have my Warrior's Respect and Honor Sir Matthew Carson" said Tenma as he shake Matt's hand.

Meanwhile, Tortuga stood bowing to Master Xanort as he looked away in Fear as Xanort scolded him for running away from the fight and allowing Sir Tenma Dragosen from Returning, as Terragon and Erigon stood hearing the yelling through the door.

"so, was he just as Powerful as you remember him, Eh Terragon" said Erigon looking at Terragon as he try to copy Terragon's stand on the Well of the Places, as they stood waiting for Xanorts orders.

"hmm...you have no idea, how powerful! he was, Erigon he was like a swift Typhon" Terragon said while griping his sword.

just then the door open as Tortuga fall out thanking Master Xanort for a second chance, just then Xanort walks out pounding his fist.

"good Tortuga, other wise kiss your shell good bye" Xanort said glaring at Tortuga, he then look towards Terragon, "now here are your orders Terragon, i want you to bring Sir Tenma here..no holding back bring him here, i want to know how he freed himself from the stone" said Xanort walking off.

Meanwhile, Sir Tenma stood looking out in the horizen outside the Dojo, the all Five Rangers was looking for Sir Tenma

"Sir Tenma, umm can i join you sir" Aaron said rather nervous, as he saw Sir Tenma wave him to com over as he watch over the Horizon over to the next town over called highland city, "it is a honor to meet you sir, i did not expect you to control the gems like that!" Aaron said impress as he joned him looking at the city as well.

"haha, did you all know down there is my home town, i was born there and i lived there" Sir Tenma said with a cheerful smile, he looked like a rugged older man with a light Auburn Beard with grey eyes and a scar down his eye from a past battle.

All Five Rangers was Amaze at the Wisdom and Powerful Aura that was Sir Tenma Dragosen, just then a Calm Wind flow through.

"You know, it is my honor to take on Terragon, don't worry Rangers, i will handle him myself, Teacher VS Student" Tenma said with a stone expression.

"but sir? we can back you up" Aaron said being the first to speak out of the five.

"yeah, i mean we need to take the fight to Terragon and Xanort, but with you by our side Sir Tenma, we can win!" said Marceline cheerful.

"but what about Tortuga? he is still out there, we can get taken out on ether side" said Jared worried.

"we can spilt up, devide and conquer, maybe we can go on a two three team, one after Terragon and the other after Tortuga" Austin said grinning.

"good plan, but what about the city, if Xanort spilts us up, the cities his" Diana said carefully as she looked around the group.

"NO...Terragon's mines" Sir Tenma said with a hint of Angry, "he is the one i'm fighting alone understand...look i should go, if i know Terragon, he will be at the spot of our Final Battle" said Sir Tenma as he settles down, as he begin to walk away, he looks back at the Teens with a sorrowful look, he takes off running.

The Teens watch as he runs off, they walk back to the Dojo, all thinking of a plan just then Matt unvailed his newest invention, Five color coded Motorcycles,they was taking out of there upset feelings of being left behind, they run for their bikes.

"whoa Awesome paint job, Mr. Carson, wow i didn't know you know how to tune a ride sir?" said Marceline joyfully rubbing her new Bike,

"what colors mines?...what? i'm joking, Es verde (It's Green) haha" Jared said joking while everyone held their heads down in annyoed voices, "what? i said i was joking, dang take a joke guys" Jared said trying to light the mood.

Meanwhile Terragon stood waiting for Sir Tenma to Arrive, standing Sword ready as both looked at each other Fire in their eyes, their shared passion of Fighting comes to a Boil, where they stood was where Sir Tenma and Sir Eron stood as Allys together, now standing is two enemies ready to settle a Thousend Year Bout. Meanwhile in the City Tortuga has frighted up a Few People, the Alarm at the Dojo goes off, Matt types away at the Computer as two spots are shown, a spot with Tenma and Terragon, and the second spot with Tortuga, Matt looks at the rangers.

"The city is in danger, but i understand if some of you want to help Sir Tenma, i understand but at least three of you must defend the People from harm!" Matt said giving the rangers a knowing look.

"i got a idea" Aaron said smiling as he waves for a group meeting, each one agreeing on the samething,"okay Rangers good luck, now let's Roll" Aaron said grinning.

each ranger ran to each of their Bikes as Matt hit a Button as it open a Hanger Door, All five Morph and hopped on their bikes and took off leaving five skid marks, as they ride into town, they see a group of Xanotes with Tortuga, as four multa colored bikes made there way in town, a Blue bike, pink bike, Yellow bike, and a Green bike, begins to shoot there respected Lasers at the Soldiers as they want down like flys on a Fly zepper. Meanwhile the Fight between Teeragon and Sir Tenma resides, as Terragon shoots three dark blast at Tenma as he dodge the first two, he takes his sword and holds the third blast with his sword as he charge it and throws it back to Terragon, Terragon jumps out of the way, but is caught off guard by Tenma as he jumps up as kicks Terragon down faster, as Tenma lands he runs for Terragon full force a the bland of his sword glows a bright silver as Terragon gets his ground as he jumps over Tenma's shoulder as he back leash wave Tenma down, as both stand out of breath! Tenma's resolved to win has not change, as he looks to the city, he sense the rangers are in battle.

"...do you sense that Sir Eron" Tenma said catching his breath, "they are in battle, one day they will be stronger then us both, and they will slay Xanort" Tenma said catching his second wind.

"first...i no longer go by that name, it has no meaning to me anymore then a reminder that i must take the Elemental Gems for my Master" said Terragon regaining his second breath, "this is the end for you...my old Friend and Master" Terragon said with a deep voice, getting his sword ready for more.

"then there is no more to say to you...you are truly lost Eron...i mean Terragon" Tenma said in a low hurt voice.

they charge at each other at full speed swords clashing as Rain begin to fall over the city of Blue hill, as Lighting and Thunder rumble over head, they jumped in a twister of Power as neither one let's up, Meanwhile, the four rangers took down the soldiars as it leaves Tortuga all alone for the rangers as they park in four spots, the rangers drew their weapons as the circle Tortuga.

"All right Tortuga! your going down slowpoke" Austin said pointing his Wolf Blade, he runs into Tortuga as he rolls out of the way of Tortuga's Battle Mace, as he used his arms to push himself up kicking Tortuga in the gut, "Bulls eye right what a hit" Austin said proud in himself.

"oh Hermano (Brother), your no fun dude" Jared said as he picks up Tortuga from the back with amazment from the three rangers, he slams Tortuga into the ground leaving a hole in the ground, "...that...was...for..the people" Jared said out of breath.

"Wind slash" Diana said as she watch as Tortuga got in the wind current into the air as it sparks Tortuga, "have a nice trip Tortuga" Diana said.

"See yeah next fall...Lighting srike" Marceline said sending Tortuga flying to the ground as it leaves a Crater, "oooh i felt that fall" Marceline said grinning under her helmet.

"i think the next town felt that Marcie" said Diana crossing her arms, "now let's get the job done, come forth Terraforce Cannon" Diana said as the Terraforce Cannon showed up through her helmet as Matt made it so it will appear when called from who ever summon it.

The Rangers stood in their rightful spots as Tortuga walked slowly out of the crater now Creaked all over, Charging the cannon.

"Ready" Diana and Jared said together, as it Charged.

"Aim" Austin and Marceline said Together, as it fully charged.

"FIRE" All four said together.

but to there shocked, it did nothing but power down, as a long waining sound came out of the Cannon, Tortuga laughs out loud at there fail attempt at firing the cannon.

"Oh man, you four are one short of a full blast" Tortuga said fairly normal, "now i can show you my true power" Tortuga said as he powers up as the creaked forms begin to feel up with Lava, as he begins to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile The fight with Terragon and Tenma tense up more and more, as Aaron gets Closer to Sir Tenma's Rescue. Terragon blast Tenma down from the Twister they created as Tenma skided across the gresses field , as Terragon landed as he Charge towards Tenma, Sir Tenma then throwns a Force plam to Terragon sending him back as he blast a sword beam towards Terragon as he was knocked down, as he jumped up, Tenma thrown a Blue shot towards him as he fall down stomach first.

"GIVE UP NOW ERON!, you are done! i have the high ground, there is no win for you, your sword is down i refuse to destory you old friend" Tenma said with a broken voice.

"hahaha...oh my Master, my Old Friend, you no not the power I am Granted" Terragon spoke in a Malicious tone of Voice, as he stands up as he looks at Tenma to the side of his face as Tenma notice the creaked on his helmet, "Nows the time...to let the rage out after all...this fight will be a Victory for...ME" Terragon in a Malicious voice.

"What are you up too Terragon?" Tenma said sensing a change in the air as he ready his sword as he will take down his student, "it is over Sir Eron...you leave me no chance" Tenma said with a Firm Voice, the Blade begin to glow a Dark Blue even more brightly as Tenma Charge Sword ready, just then Terragon turned complately around to show half a Visor, as his face showed a Eye with a Craze look in it as it was Bright Red as he laugh manic, "What did you do Eron?" Tenma said stopping in his run.

"Well my Master, i found a power, more powerful then you Sir Tenma Dragosen,...your done now" Terragon said as he run point blink range as he Blast Tenma into a tree as he had a little recoil.

"you...may destory me now...AHHH" said Tenma in a injured Voice, "but...i will be one with...the elements, and i'll be more...powerful..then ever..." said Tenma as he passed out.

"Sorry Master..." as Terragon begins to slash down on the passed out Tenma, just then out of the woods as a Red Laser fire out of a Red Motorcycle as Terragon flew back hard as the Red bike came to a stop as Aaron step off the Bike.

"Sir Tenma?" Aaron said softly as he looked at the hurt Tenma, he turns his head towards Terragon as he begin to stand up weakly, "TERRAGON,...YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Aaron said in a Rage running towards Terragon, in his Helmet Aaron's eyes glowed bright red like his Gem.

just then Terragon teleported out of there as he was to weak to fight back, Aaron came to a halt as he skided to a stop leaving a fire trail, he yalled out coward! as loud as he can, he run to Sir Tenma with a worry, he calm himself to check Tenma's Pulse, he sense a faint plus.

"Sir Tenma...your going to be fine" Aaron said as he called in to Matt, "Uncke Matt come in Quick...you have to come get Sir Tenma! he's been hurt" Aaron said uneasy.

"Calm down Aaron, I have your location on lock, i'll be there in five mins... hold own!" Matt said looking at the screen of the other four rangers.."oh no...Aaron head for your team, Fast they are in Danger go now" Matt said in a hurry.

Aaron felt a haste as he move towards his bike slowly, as he took off riding to the city plaza, as he makes it his misson to save his team as he remember all four in his memory, as he hit the Accel button as the bike move faster, as he pass by a car, as it looks like Matt's car going to Sir Tenma.

Meanwhile, the rangers fall out as they demorph back into basic form, as they are injured and in pain.

"uggh...oh no...we can't lose...not like this" Diana said with a weak and tearful voice, as she looks at her friends with tearful eyes as she watch as they fall trying to stand up and holding their sides.

just then Tortuga stood over Austin as he ready his battle mace to hit Austin, as Aaron fires a charge laser shot. it shot Tortuga back a inch as Aaron use the Momentum to throw himself from the bike as he use the Dragon's Tail kick on Tortuga as he jumps as he spin kick Tortuga as he falls back harder as Aaron blast by his Terraforce Blaster knocking Tortuga down, as Aaron Demorphs, and runs to his team.

"oh man...i'm so sorry i took so long coming back...taffic was rough" Aaron said trying to light the move, as he helps Austin and Diana up off the ground, as Diana hugs Aaron Tightly.

"I'm glad your back Mr. Carson...Thank you for showing up in time" Diana said tearfully still embracing Aaron as she kiss his cheek letting him go.

"Now i'm mad, you Warriors have gotten on my last narve" Tortuga said emarging out of the pit once more now more red then ever.

"okay guys let's morph fast!...Terraforce, Unleash the, Source" Aaron said firm.

"Terraforce, Unleash the, Source" said the Four.

The Five rangers now morph, gets the Cannon ready to fire.

"Ready!" said Diana and Jared

"Aim!" said Austin and Marceline.

"FIRE" Aaron said Firm.

the Cannon Fire as a Creaked showed in the middle of the cannon, as the blast Destroy Tortuga complately as his spirit flys to the sea as he emarge as a Giant Tortuga jumps up as smoke leaves him as he return to normal.

"we need Teraforce Megazord Power NOW!" The five rangers said as the Megazord appear formed as it lands in the water with Tortuga.

the Megazord powers up it's Sword as all five rangers visors glowed their respected colors as the eyes of the Megazord glow and it's blade glowed Golden as it skids through the water as it slash through Tortuga as he implod into black smoke.

The Rangers returned to base still in their Suits Helmetless, as Matt gives them a sad look.

"Uncle Matt, what happen?" Aaron said with a low voice.

"it's Tenma...he will be okay, but...he told me some dire news, before he want to sleep" Matt said looking grim, "he said, he looked into Terragon's Soul and saw nothing but evil, and he let out Xanort's plan,he plans to evolpes the city in a deep sleep, so he can just take the Gems without trying" Matt said Firm.

"The Group of Rangers stood shocked even more scared of this plan succeeds.

Tune in next time to Power Rangers Terraforce, will the Rangers be able to stop Xanort's true plan or will they fall before the plan goes into action.

Next Chapter The Four Corners Part One.

Author notes: Well here we are with Chapter 3 of Power Rangers Terraforce, I like to thank everyone who has liked and fellowed the story as well as read it, the first two chapters are a little rough to read, but i'm getting better with each chapter, as the old saying goes Rome was not built in a day, so bare with me Readers. i will be going out of town in a few days so i will take some time off from Writing but i will review Chapters for my friends and fellow Author's soplease don't be mad at me. so to end the Third Chapter, next chapter Four Corners part one will be a Jared Stockes focus Chapter, so please stay tune, and yes this Four Part Chapter will be focus on the other Four Rangers LOL :-D. This has been Ranger Red 2,3 Aka Ranger Red 2.0. P.S A Power Rangers Story Cyberdyne: And The Cyber-Warriors will have a second Chapter soon as well, and Spoilor Alart it will tie end to My second Power Rangers Story :-D...let's see who Pays Attaination ;-D.


	4. Chapter 4 Four Corners Part 1

i would like to thank everyone who Supported this story, TimmeyisAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3 aka 2.0. please enjoy the story, as always May The Power Protect You All. i would like to Thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.

Tortuga is Turtle in Spanish.

Chapter 4 Four Corners Part 1

A Week Before after the fight with Tortuga and Terragon, The Rangers Arrive at the Dojo Helmetless and still in their Suits, Matt told them about what Sir Tenma Dragosen said about the power withen Terragon as his Rage cause a part of Master Xanort's Plan.

"Now Rangers, Sir Tenma is okay he's just resting, so we can all see him to hear how we can stop the Xanotes from winning" said Matt as they all started walking towards the door.

as the Rangers walked into the room and see Sir Tenma, their eyes with wide with shock seeing the once strong Warrior now weaken from battle, they all take seats placing their Helmets on a table waiting to hear from Sir Tenma.

"Rangers good job on fighting Tortuga, he was already weaken from unleashing his full power, that's why it was easy to defeat him as a Giant" Sir Tenma said looking at the rangers, "Matt inform me of the battle before you returned to the base, on the Magic talking Box" Said Tenma.

Matt was the second to talk after Tenma, "Sir Tenma, maybe you should tell them of this Plan Xanort may unleash sooner then later maybe we can stop his plans before it begins" Matt said with a hint fear in his voice.

"Right, I am sorry, Ahem long before Kai made the Element Gems there was five pure Elements that formed into five Powerful items are called...The Kamidogu" said Tenma as he loks at each of the rangers and Matt and Nina and Jaime.

"Kamidogu? what's that?" Aaron said.

"yeah sounds like a task!.." Austin said sighing

"ahem, the Kamidogu are five elements of raw power, there's a Water Kamidogu, a Earth Kamidogu, a Air Kamidogu, a Lighting Kamidogu, and a Fire Kamidogu" Sir Tenma said.

"wait a minute, what can this Kamidogu's do?" said Diana with a reasonable question.

"yeah i agree, if Xanort gets the Kamidogu's will it break the spell over them?" Marceline said crossing her arms...

"No the spell will not break if Xanort has all five Kamidogu's, expect it will give Xanort control over something" Sir Tenma said looking down at his hands.

"A Beast! What kind of Beast?" Jared said with Wide Eyes.

"I...do not know, you see no one ever bring them all together before, The Only Thing I know is that bringing them together will be damaging!" Said Sir Tenma looking up.

"All right everyone, our Mission is the find the five Kamidogu's and stop Xanort from getting them" Matt said pumping up the room, "but first get some rest, I'll go research them" Matt said Pounding his fist into his hand.

"You Heard Matt, we will begin to search for the five kamidogu's, and after I'm well and healed, I'll train you all myself" Sir Tenma said with a grin.

one week later.

"...hmm...hmm..hyuh" said Jared punching the punching Bag.

"whoa Jared, slow down..." said Jared's Couch, "i know your getting ready or your match in two days, but you will tire yourself out Kiddo" Jared said wiping the sweat off his head, and then he hands Jared a New Water Bottle.

"thanks...i'm sorry about overdueing it..ahem" said Jared drinking his water, "i just want to be ready, i heard he has quick movement...huh" Jared said with a glee in his eye, he then notice someone walk in a girl in a Jogging outfit saying hi to everyone.

"hello, heres your Orange Juice, oh and here's your Apple Juice" said the girl with a kind smile, she notice Jared and his Couch as she walks up to them, she has short hair but a little longer to have in a bun with brown eyes that glee with her warm smile, "hello Couch Myers, hi Jared" said the girl with a warm smile and a kind voice.

"h...h..hi Zoey how are y..you?" Jared said almost out of breath.

"haha, forgive Jared Zoey, he's been training for a while now" said Couch Myers with a smile,"And please call me Kirk, I am an old friend of your Parents" The Couch name Kirk said taking a sip of water.

"Right i'm sorry Couch...i mean Mr. Kirk, well I have to get going on my way to get extra Boxing Gloves for the gym" Zoey said jumping down off the ring as she begins to walk out, she looks back at Jared, "oh and remember Jared bob and weave" Zoey said making the bob and weave motion while smiling as she gives him a playful wink.

Jared begin to bless as he wave good bye to her shyly, Kirk taps Jared on the shoulder.

"oooh that's round one my boy and you just got daze hahahaha" Kirk said laughing as he points towards the punching bag, "okay let's get back to winning you a belt" Kirk said holding the bag.

"Cool...umm Couch, what do you know about...Zoey umm sir" Jared said looking down as he tighting his gloves a little more, "I mean you said you know her Parents, right?" said Jared looking up as he walks to the other side of the bag getting ready to punch it.

"hmm, do you know the boxer Iron Joe?" Kirk said rubbing his chin.

"Know him! yeah of course Kirk, he was a great boxer, whatever happen to him? I mean he got the Belt then nothing that was his last fight" Jared said looking at his couch thinking on it, "do you know Kirk?" asked Jared wondering.

"let's just say, let Zoey tell you herself I'm not the one to ask Kid" said Kirk rising his Eyebrow in concern.

"Right, I understand Amigo" Jared said nodding in understanding.

after Training Jared leaves out of the gym, he hears his phone going off as he reach into his pocket he sees it is his Younger Brother Andy Stokes, he has been looking after his baby brother since their Father has been busy at work since two years ago after the incident.

"hey Hermanito (Little Brother) what's going?" Jared said over the phone.

"Jared I'm at the park, me and a few friends win a game of basketball!" Andy said over the phone happy, "i made a few three pointers..."Andy said getting cut off by Jared.

"...Andy, i know your good at Basketball, but a few Three pointers" Jared said rising a eyebrow, "but i know your good, so good job bro" Jared said giving a grin.

"fine you caught me Jared hombre (man), but i called for a second reason could come meet me here at the park Jar" said Andy over the phone.

"yeah sure Andy, i walk by the park anyways from the gym, i'll be there in about half a hour" Jared said while walking down the street, "All right bro see ya then" Jared said hanging up.

as Jared walk a shadow in the trees was watching Jared walk up the street as he stands on the last tree brunch then he jumped on the rooftop, he stops as he looks at a glowing item on his wrist.

"he seems to be moving Master, should I fellow or return to base" The Monster said keeping his eye on Jared, he was speaking to Master Xanort,

"you stay on the green ranger you fool, till you can't no longer, we are almost ready with a spell to find the Kamidogu, but we need to keep as many rangers from finding out our plans! "said Xanort.

"yes Master" the Monster said as he gets up to keep fellowing Jared.

Jared then notice a old Pawnshop as something caught his eye, he walks into the shop as a bell ring on the door.

"hello...hello anyone here!" said Jared as he looks at all the cool stuff "whoa cool" Jared said with a smile looking at a green jade Bear with six Cubs and a second grown up bear, just then Jared was spooked by a hand on his shoulder, "Aaaah!" Jared said with a scream and a left Jab.

"Whoa...whoa Jared relex, it's me Pete" Said the man Pete, he was a man mid age with dark round glasses and shaggy bread with long hair wrap in a bandanna.

"Pete!...what are you doing man, you nearly give me a Heart Attack Tonto (You Fool)" Jared said relived.

"yeah haha...hey I know what you said kid" Pete said trying to guess, "i'm not the Lone Ranger's Sidekick Tonto man" Pete said with his Hippie voice.

"Hahaha, whatever Pete, umm what's this Statue of the green bears mean Pete? he said still amaze at the Statue.

"Ahhh, that my friend is a oldie but goodie, that's called a Bear Union, a Bear Family, very Powerful, it is said if the male Bear is the Head Bear, meaning King Bear, as long as he's king his might protects the family, unless it is beaten off his Throne or killed, then the new king must...will get rid of the old kings Past and Future" said Pete importing Wisdom

"Wow...that's deep" Jared said as a tear drops down on his face as he looks at the Mama Bear, but he rubs the tear away fast. "so...how mach is it?" Jared wonders

"oh for that gem...hmmm about 50 Dollors, but for my favorite Reguler...umm 30 dollors" said Pete rubbing his goatee.

"30 dollors! you for real petey...wow how about 20 and..." Jared said pulling out a few trading cards, "how about a few cards?" Jared said trying to hear what he said.

"look about this Jared, 30 dollors and i'll keep it save and sound for you okay buddy?" Pete said taking the jade bears into the back.

as Jared waits for pete to come back, he hears some rumbleing outside as he comes to the window he sees Erigon with a new monster with a faceplate over his mouth as he hears what Erigon says as they scared the people away, without thinking thinking Jared ran out to halt them, but he drops he's boxing gloves and what looks like a Photo in the store.

"HEY YOU!" Jared said gaining there Awereness, the monster keeping his eye on him on top of the building as he says oh no.

"M..Master Xanort, umm Erigon's here with my...Brother what should we doi now sir?" The monster who releves the other monster to be his brother as he looks to have no face plate, but a Helmet covering his ears.

"Return to base now, Sounder, Erigon has disobye my orders and want to fast to find what I seek, no one else will defy me...NOW RETURN!"Xanort says angry and annoyed.

"yes master, on my way" Sounder said teleporting into thin air.

"well well, if it is not the green ranger, you are one of the five giving my Master a fit and hurt his second in commend Terragon!" said Erigon, "now it's my turn to show the might of Master Xanort...by me i mean...you Echo, your turn"

"what's wrong, you over stuff potato, Terraforce, Unleash the Source" Jared said in a Quickness, as he points his Bear Sword towards both his Enemies, "Now let's go!" Jared said morph ready to fight

Jared ran towards his two enemies as Erigon teleported into thin air leaving only the warrior Echo to face Jared, Echo pulled out a Bo Staff, but this was not a just a staff, it had a weird sound as he spin the Staff as Jared swing his sword at Echo, but Echo avoided the hit as he twirls his staff hits Jared's shoulder as a shadow smoke hit Jared, but Jared didn't notice, as a low evil laugh of Echo was heard as he kicked Jared back, Jared gets his footing back as he was stop in his run, as a dark glow aura surround him, Jared held his head through his helmet as he took a knee, then a Vison of a Older woman with long curly hair who smile and is holding a little kid's hand, just as Echo notice Jared getting weaker he walks up to him slowly as he laughs evily.

"hahaha, you there...green ranger? I know you feel the after effect of my magic, that is way you can call me...Lt. Echo, i'm the Master of Speech...well inner Speech" Echo said thinking over his words as he gets ready to hit Jared again, "you can also say there is two more where i come from my brothers, Together we are the Masters of Sight, Sound, and Speech, otherwise know as the three S Warriors..." Echo said hearing Motorcycle's coming near as four lights fire a Laser of Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink, fires on Echo as he dodge them and jumps to where he lands lightly on his feet.

"no one hurts our friend" Aaron said in his Red Ranger suit pointing to Echo.

"And gets away with it" Austin said helping out his friends pun.

"wow...who are you anyways?" Marceline said putting her hands on her hips, "Jared you okay" Marceline said putting a hand on Jared's shoulder.

"Yeah Jar, you did your best on your own" Diana said.

"i'm...fine, let's get guys..." Jared said going to his knees, it shock the four rangers as Aaron shielded Jared by jumping in front of him as he took out his blaster firing it at Echo, as Echo use his Bo staff to deflected the beams, as the sound from it got loader, Jared felt a little more in pain as he sparked without getting hit.

"my job is done, the message is sent, i'll take my leave, from the Masters of Elements" Echo said in a scary tone as he teleports in thin air as his laugh echos. the rangers look at each other and Jared as they bring him back to the Dojo, they made it to the Dojo as Matt scans Jared to see what's wrong.

"hmm, i don't see anything wrong with Jared just a little spring in his right shoulder" Matt said looking at the computer screen as he types away, "hey Jared, you okay buddy, what happen in the Fight with this new monster" Matt said looking at Jared as he checks his eyes.

"Umm, we fought for like five minutes when he pulled out his staff then he hit me then...i want down" Jared said as a Vison came through the same woman was shown now smiling beautifully as she playfully swing a younger boy in her arms, the boy was Jared no younger then 6 years old as he laugh in his Mothers arms.

"...then, nothing, must have been me over training with Couch Myers, sorry Sensi...i guess that's how the Cookie Crumble...haha" Jared said trying to make a joke to lighted the Mood, "can i get up, Sensi C?" Jared said modest, notices the firm look on Matt's face.

"Let me wrap up your Arm, could be a Muscle spam a heating and cold pad should do it" Matt said with a Corcurn look on his Face as he wraps up Jared's Arm with a Heating and Cold Pad tucked under it. All three of the rangers walk away talking among themselves, Matt walks past Aaron tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Aaron, talk to your friend for me, that hit was not that bad but i know Jared's trying to stay cool for his sake and his Families sake, but be there for him, he needs you" Matt said low in Aaron's Ear as Aaron nods to his uncle giving him a Thumbs up.

"hey buddy, how's the Arm man, almost want highnoon huh?" Aaron said joking with his friend as he looks around trying to guess what to say.

"yeah haha...wait, did you say Highnoon Hermano?" Jared said jumping up

"Yeah?...but as a Joke bro" Aaron said Puzzle.

"my little Brother, i was suppouse to meet him! see ya bro" Jared said getting his Green T-Shirt running out of the rest area and the dojo.

Meanwhile,

"oh hey Jared, i also have this green gem good luck charm...umm Jared" Pete said looking around as he walks around, he sees Jared's Boxing Gloves and the photo showing Jared as a little kid with his Mother, with her hair shorter in a Short hair style as she's smiling with Jared and his four older siblings and younger sibling as a baby, "Oh, i better keep this safe, Jared will be back for them,...i'll Protect them till then" Pete said looking around saying the last part with a sorrowful voice as he turns the open sigh around to close, he place the gloves and photo in his office.

"Oh hombre Soy atrasado (Oh man I'm Late)" Jared said running to the park in a hurry, he stops seeing his brother sitting by the lake in a seat looking at his phone, "whew, he's still here" Jared said rubbing his hands through his hair, he walks to his Brother Andy, when his brother notice him as he turn his head the other way giving Jared the cold shoulder.

"sorry bro that i'm late" Jared said plading with his brother as Jared notice Andy giving him the cold shoulder, "Come on bro, sorry i didn't get here in time!" Jared said getting a little upset.

"Jared! you think i want to hear your excuses bro!" Andy said getting up mad at Jared, "your sound like dad, he's working late again" Andy said with tears in his eyes,

"Oh demonios (Oh damn), I'm sorry little brother" Jared said with Tears in his eyes as he hugs Andy and he looks at his phone noticing a hour pass, "i got in Rush hour meeting you Andy" Jared said as they both laugh still hugging.

"you cut it close to often bro, next time i will be home telling Jane why i'm mad" Andy said jokely giving Jared a smile.

"no way Andy, then I'll never hear the ending of it from her and Jason!" Jared said putting his hand down his face.

"got you dude, I would not steal you out like that Jared, you always had my back bro" Andy said with a smile.

just then as Andy and Jared made up, the Stokes Brothers fall down fast by a energy blast, it was Echo, who Appear with a few Xanotes, Jared gets up still a little sore from before as he helps up his brother Andy as he keeps his eye on echo, as Echo swings he's Bo Staff a little, it sends a little pain to Jared, and Andy notices it but then a flash of Red, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Laser hit a number of Xanotes and Echo.

"Get back from the people you monster!" said Aaron trying not to let out Jared is the Green Ranger to his Brother Andy he looks at the two, "you two, are you both all right...i need you both to clear out of hear" Aaron said trying to make his voice a little different so Andy won't know it's him.

"Right, let's go Andy the power rangers will take care of this! "Jared said feeling weird speacking of himself in a Third person in a way, "Move it Andy, Vamonos (Let's Go)!" Jared said running behind his brother. as they got cleared out of the way, the rangers felt better to fight all out, with no one else there, they can go all out.

The Rangers ready their weapons Armed to fight, as the remining Xanotes charge in, Austin is the first one in as he cranks his knickles as he begins to punch and kick at a few Xanotes, one jumps catching him off belance as the Xanotes try to kick Austin, but he caught it as he flips him over, "Hyah, See ya on the Other side" Austin as he dodge a hit by flipping out of the way as he blast the three Xanotes with his blaster.

"Let's get the party started!" Marceline said enger to go, she runs into a few Xanotes, as she take one by the wrist, "may i have this dance" Marceline said with a plan, as she flips it over with ease as it tries to rise up Marcia kicks it back down, the other Xanotes run to her, she jumps back readying her Spear as she swings it taking two down leaving two standing, she grins under her helmet as she place her spear down firm as she lift herself up as she kicks both of them down with ease.

Diana finds herself with the remining Xanotes Soldiar, she flips to them as she kicks one in the chest after landing as she takes the momemtum of the kick and kicks one more down, "Two down only two more...Awww wish there was more, so it can be even" Diana said playfully waining as she runs to the other two with her spear as she strikes down the last two.

Meanwhile, Jared and his brother Andy stop to catch their breaths, only having to cross the street to their house, just then Jared's phone rang, he sees it's Matt, "I have to Anwser this...hello?" Jared said telling his brother as he turns around to talk on the phone.

"Jared! i'm glad to hear from you, the other rangers are tied up fighting that...monster," Matt said

"Echo...umm there's a echo" Jared said trying to give a clue knowing his brother is there, "what did you need Sensai?" Jared said ready to go.

"oooh Echo!, oh sorry, i mean, there is a Earth Power Signal that i picked up, it is very faint but Sir Tenma believes that it is the Earth Kamidogu...are you up for this task Jared?" Matt said worried

"you know Sensai, where do i go...uh huh...uh huh, i got you" Jared said happyly, but then he looks at his Brother Andy, "hey look Andy, I'm sorry but i have to go pik up something for Mr. Carson, but I'll be back...later" Jared said sheeply.

"I hear you bro, get your job done man, i didn't want to get you fired bro" Andy said giving Jared a hug as he runs to there house after.

Jared runs off towards where the Signal was said to be, Meanwhile Pete is sitting in his office eating lunch, when he heard a a loud thud, he close his lunch into a bag as he checks the door if it makes the same sound again, he hears people outside walking and talking but that's outside the door, then he hears the same thud sound, he opens his door slowly as he opens it, there stands Sounder, Pete jumps back in fear only to be pulled out by his shirt from Sounder.

"YOU! Where is the prize i seek, do..not...lie to me" Sounder said evily looking at Pete.

"I..I..I Don't know what your talking about dude!...umm monster dude?" Pete said scared

"I said don't lie to me, i sense it before...but i didn't think on it till later" Sounder said picking Pete up off his feet.

"Ahhhh, please i don't know what your talking about dude...i'm just a Shop owner!" Pete said trying to be calm.

"Please, i'm no fool, your the Guardian of earth! don't make me ask again" Said Sounder as he gets ready to throw a punch.

as Pete readys to take the hit, he's Amulet begins to glow as he looks at it he nods, "Fine...evil demon, back away NOW" Pete said in a Firm voice as he kicks Sounder sending him flying, Sounder looks up shock! "I am the Guardian of The Earth Kamidogu, Petetar" Petetar said as he changed into a Earthly robe that's green as his Beard becomes longer like, with long pointed ears and he's eyes a Emerald color he also wears a head piece with two Deer Horns, "Now stand and leave vile Demon, or feel my writh" Petetar said with focus anger.

"you show your true self at least, now i will take what i came for and make my leave!" said Sounder mad.

"your never getting your heads on this Kamidogu, not over my dead body!" Petetar said

"that...can..be done, foolish Elf" said a enrage Sounder.

just then they started fighting, while Sounder fought with wild strikes, Petetar still care for his shop as blow from blow he blocked Sounder's attacks, just then Jared arrive to the spot, he looked around puzzle, as he pulled up his Morpher, "Sensai? I'm in at the spot, but we was here before this Afternoon, nothing seem out of place here?" Jared said rubbing his head.

a different voice came out of the Morpher, this time it was Sir Tenma." listain...Jar...you have...HOW DO YOU WORK THIS UMM TECHNOLOGY?" Sir Tenma said.

"Each of The Kamidogu's could be hidden in plain sight, Young Master Jared, it is you who are aEarth Elemental Master to be able to sense it, but be warned it's Guardian can be someone you know, or have known" said Sir Tenma.

"okay...here goes nothing" Jared said closing his eyes as he tries to sense where to go, "Where are you?...hmm..hmm...there! huh?" Jared said as he pointed to Pete's Shop, "oh man...i know i could not sense it...who am I kidding" Jared said down on his luck holding his head down, just then a Shadow appear tapping him on his left Shoulder, he looked up to see Zoey looking at him worried.

"Jared? you okay, i saw you with your head down, mattering to yourself" Zoey said nice and calm.

Jared blush a little knowing Zoey was talking to him and tapping his shoulder, "h-h-hey Zoe, i'm okay really, i just notice...umm Pete's close up, there was something i was looking forward to get" Jared said half truthfully to Zoey.

"Oh okay, wow Pete's huh?, i think he might be at Lunch because he normally does that to get...well what he would say, Zen Peace" Zoey said laughing a little making Jared laugh too.

"Thanks Zoey, i'll try knocking on the door first" Jared said with a smile, he looks at Zoey who looked beautiful in the Setting Sun, "umm Zoey, by any chance is your father Iron Joe?" Jared ask timid looking Zoey in the eyes.

"How did you know Jared? I mean I never talked about him.." Zoey said Puzzle as she looks at Jared with her right hand covering her mouth, she was a 18 to 19 year old girl.

"don't be mad Zoey, but a little Birdy told me don't, don't worry, i'm a big fan of Iron Joe, Zoe" Jared said trying to ease the tension.

"I'm not mad Jared, just you caught me off guard that's all" Zoey said rubbing her hair out of her face behind her ear.

as they was talking Jared sense the fight going on inside Pete's shop, just then a lamp broked through the window, Jared quickly took Zoey's hand and run from getting hit, Jared shielded Zoey, "Zoey! you okay, i hope your not hurt" said Jared looking at her up and down.

"I..I..I'm okay Jared, are you?" said Zoeylooking at Jared up and down, she notice a cut on Jared's Right shoulder, "oh my...here!" as she wrap up his right shoulder with a Scarf.

Jared looks at her as he holds both her shoulder giving her a firm look.

"Zoey!, get to safety, call the cops" Jared said firm.

"But what about ou Jared!i'm not leavingyou your hurt!" Zoey said putting her foot down.

"I'll be all right, i'll be right behind you, i have to see if Pete's all right, then i'm right behind you" Jared said with a wink and smile.

Zoey nods running off, she stops and looks back and Jared mounths saying go, she runs off unsure, once she was out of sight Jared run to the broken window and saw two People fighting, he didn't relize it was Pete till he saw his face.

"Pete! oh no, he needs my up, Terraforce, Unleash The Source!" Jared Morphing as he kicked the door down shooting Sounder down, causeing Petetar to look at Jared.

"Jared? you have arrive on time my friend" Petetar said getting back in fighting pose back at Sounder, "Jared I will explain this, after we take out our Guest" Petetar said firm.

"hahaha, you may have me beat today Earth Warriors, but this is not the last you seen of me" Sounder said before Teleporting.

"he's gone...Pete, what's going on here? what happen to you?" Jared said in disbelif.

"Forgive me Jared, i thought i tell you on my own time" Petetar said holding Jared's right shoulder as he heals it, "I am a Guardian of The Earth Kamidogu, i was in charge of protecting it for as long as i can, but now my cover is blown, i must speak with the Protecter of the Elemental Gems" Petetar said with a remorshful voice, as he Teleports them both to Matthew, Sir Tenma, and Nina.

"What the!..." Nina said as she fall out of her Chair, "Dad!...IT'S FOR YOU" Nina said, looking at Jared who demorphs, she runs up to him, shaken him for scaring her..."I Should put you in a headlock for scaring me like that" Nina said both mad and happy.

Matt came from his work spot carrying the newly built Terraforce Cannon, "What's going on? Jared you look...better, but You who are you?"said Matt to both Jared and Petetar, "Jared, who's your friend?" Matt said calmly.

"Greetings, Protecter of the gems, I am the Guardian of the of the Kamidogu of Earth, but you know me as Pete of Pete's shop Matthew" Petetar said waving to his friend.

"Pete! your the Guardian of a Kamidogu, but i know you for a while" Matt said dumbfounded.

"forgive me Matthew and Jared, but for at least since the age of Elements i have been the Earth Kamidogu's Gaurdian, every now and then i live as a Mortal, but now it is no longer safe, I am here on behalf of Kai, to give you all the Kamidogu if Xanort found me" Petetar said looking at Sir Tenma who walked out.

"Ahh, Gaurdian Petetar we meet again old friend" Tenma said giving a friendly hug towards Petetar, "is the others safe? are you all right" Tenma said.

"yes...I am fine, but i did not just bring the Earth Kamidogu, i brought, my Animal Spirit for Jared" Petetar said with a smile.

"Wait, what? a Spirit, we can have more then one Spirit!" Jared said shocked.

just then a second alerm want off as Matt ran to the Compute.

"Oh man, Jared the rest of the rangers are getting beat, can you tell me what happen in your fight.

"well it was..." Jared was cutoff by Petetar.

"It is Echo's Bo Staff, it emits a strange energy, that makes a person see there most Nagative emotion and throws it back at them ten fold" Petetar said with a growl.

"What? that's what happen Jared, hmm i see" Matt said thinking, "how do you counter something like that Pete or?" Matt said.

"Pete is fine Matty...but there is one way to beat him, it is to stay positive, and what's a positive Animal...a Deer" Petetar said with a Grin.

"A Deer?, did you say a Deer...wow a Deer, i am a Bear...now a deer" Jared said the last few words low getting a ear pulled by Nina.

"Hey Jared, my favorite animals a deer Stokes" Said Nina shaking her fist.

"haha, Jared send by my side my friend please" Petetar said holding onto his Neckless as it begins to glow, "stand perfectly still as I give you my Deer Spirit" said Petetar as a green Aura as he transfer his energy to Jared as he Morphs into the Green Ranger.

"Whoa, i feel...empower, wow thanks Pete" Jared said happly

"this has giving you healing powers, but until you beat Echo you won't be heal completly" Petetar said placing a head on Jared's shoulder.

Jared nods as he gets on his bike, but then Matt hands him the Terraforce Cannon.

"I made the cannon more stronger and make sure all five of you use it" Matt said smiling.

"Right, i'm on my way" Jared said pump.

as he rode on, Petetar felt weaken, the others help him help. Jared arrives seeing as Aaron and Diana are still fighting Echo, as he knocks them both down as they demorph besides demorphs Austin and Marceline. just then Jared jumped up and double kicked Echo down with renewed Strength.

"Echo, leave my friends alone, it's me you want" Jared said as he stood tell.

"Jared...becareful...his staff, did something to us" Aaron said in pain.

"Don't worry Aaron, I know I'll get you four back in fighting shape, but first Echo's mine!" Jared said ballin up his fist as he runs to Echo.

Echo gets up ready to fight as he takes his staff as he tries to hit Jared, but Jared dodge as he begin to punch Echo reapeted in the chest, as he roundhouse kicks him down.

WHA...What the?, how you get that strong in less then a few hours Human!" Echo said dumbfounded.

"I talk to a old friend, he help get me moving, now your mines" Jared said bringing his fist together as his Visor begin glowing green, "Power of Nature, Spirit of the Deer" Jared said as his word echo throughout the park.

Jared's suit begin to change his Suit become more Deer like as his helmet had a crown with Deer ears and his Bear face turned into a Deer face on his chest, Jared stand with renew energy as well as two kelver Knive swords.

"Let's Rock and Roll Echo" said Jared as he run to Echo as he slash at Echo with one blade, then the second blade came down through the Staff of Echo as Sparks flew off Echo as he fall expulding, with Jared Posing.

he runs to his friends as they get part of there strangth back, he waves his free hand healing them all,

"Wow Jared, when did you learn to heal Bud" Said Aaron patting Jared's Shoulder.

"talk about Deer Power Jared" Marceline said giving a Thumbs up.

"Good Job Stokes, nice" said Austin getting back up, he helps Diana get up.

"Jared glad your doing better, i'm glad your back fighting with us" Diana said giving a Smile.

just then Echo return Giant size as his about to crush all five rangers, then a green glow emit as a Green Deer Zord Charge at Echo as it Kicked him towards the Moutainside, as the Four other rangers morph as they all called the Megazord.

The Megazord formed as normal, but then Jared thought about it.

"Hey guys let's try the deer zord, let's combine them together" Jared said as the Deer zord jumped up replacing the Wolf zord as the Right arm, as the new configure powers up, Echo charge at the zord attack the Megazord with punching, small sparks fall off the megazord with little damage, the Megazord punch Echo back with a left hook by the Cheeetah zord arm, just then Echo pulled out his Bo staff but it was normal no sound coming from it, as he runs to attack the zord point range, The Megazord use a new ending Attack as it wands up it's new right arm as it throws the Antlers of the Deer Zord as it glows green going through Echo destroying him for good.

Jared and the rangers return to the Dojo.

"Pete, Pete, where are you?" Jared said looking around.

"Pete's my name, don't wear it out dude" Pete said coming out looking like his normal human form.

"Pete? is that you...what happen?" Jared said wondering.

"I believe he use a lot of his power into giving you the deer zord and passing on the Earth Kamidogu to me" Matt said looking at the rangers and Pete, " But he remembers his past life and this one, He Agrees to leave town for a few towns till his shop is fix and all the Kamidogu's found safely" Matt said reasurring Jared.

"Dude and Dudettes...your the Power Rangers man!" Pete said Unawere he already knows, earning a laugh from the Rangers, Matt, Nina, and Tenma.

Meanwhile,

"No no...NO! my brother can't be beaten by those rangers" said a enrage Sounder.

Yes he has, now on to our next Kamidogu, this time, the rangers will pay for destroying Echo" said a not faze Xanort, with Terragon healing a new genaral has been appointed he has put the Three S rank Brothers with the task with finding the Kamidogu's.

"Looks like i have returned just in time eh little brother" said the third and most powerful of the three, he reveals a Kamidogu, "I have found and brought back the Kamidodgu of Lightning Master Xanort" said the Third Brother, he looks like the two other warriors but with a Scarf around his eyes.

"HAHAHA, that's what I'm talking about Sightren" Said Master Xanort holding the Kamidogu.

That's two Kamidogu's down and three more to go, but what happen to the Gaurdian of Lightning and what happen what happen to Terragon? tone in Next Time to find out on Power Rangers Terraforce.

Next Chapter: Four Corners Part Two Marceline Focus.  
Please Read and Review, I love reading the reviews and your reaction lol this has been Ranger Red 2.3.

By the way i had this idea of giving the rangers extra zords and thought about this is Perfect, don't worry it won't stir the story into different ways i Assure you all :-D, OH and it is not a secondary Power UP, It will happen later on in the story only spoiler. I hope you all like Zoey.


	5. Chapter 5 Four Corners Part 2

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.

Chapter 5 Four Corners Part 2

The Night after the Battle with Echo, The Rangers get ready to leave for the night after Matt check them to see if they are okay, they was 100% better, just then Jared begin to panic as he looks through his Backpeck and pockets.

"Oh man! Where is it!" Jared said in a panic as he search his backpack and pockets, "where could I have lost it?...oh no" Jared now realize that he droped his Family photo at Pete's Shop.

The Others Notice this, as Aaron, Diana, Austin, and Marceline walked up to him, "What's wrong dude? and what you lost?" said Aaron as he looked around.

"Huh?...Oh my Photo of me and my Family" said Jared as he tried to compose himself, "it was of me and my family during on of our Trips" Jared said holding his head down, everyone notice it.

"Did someone say Family photo?" said Pete holding up Jared's Photo, "You drop it in my shop, I was gonna hold on to it for you, but after everything I didn't get the chance to give it back" said Pete in a kind voice as he pats Jared's Shoulder, as Jared's eyes Widen.

"Wow thanks Pete! I had no idea if you found it or not" Jared said looking at the photo as he took it back excited.

"Hey Jared is that you and your Siblings?" said Marceline with a kind smile, "Oh is that you with a AcDc shirt on? Aww" said Marceline pointing to the bright smiling kid in the green AcDc Shirt.

"gah...Yeah that's me haha" Jared said as he blush a little from Marcey's Comment, " haha yeah me and my five Siblings, my Two Sisters and Three Brothers, also my Mother and my dad took the Photo" Jared said with a Sorrowful voice.

"Wow great photo buddy" Aaron said giving Jared a pat on his Shoulder, "Let's go on home guys, we can talk more on the Kamidogu tomorrow. Hey Uncle Matt, where will you put the Kamidogu at" said Aaron Addressing his uncle.

"Good Question, but i know we can keep it here there is a Magic Circle around the Dojo, it keeps evil magic out" Matt sure of it, as a golden glow Appear, everyone looked.

"Greetings my Friends, I can see you found the Earth Kamidogu, but I have bad news I'm afriad the Lightning Kamidogu is giving a weak signal, that means one of three things, one The Kamidogu was Stolen, two The Protecter of the kamidogu is hiding it, or The Protecter is...Destroy" said Kai as he lower his head, the rangers all begin talking at once as Matt got them to calm down.

"Rangers! Calm yourself, it is bad news to hear but we don't know that for sure" Matt said as he looked the Rangers in the eyes, he then stared at Pete, "Pete, your a Protecter of Earth Kamidogu do you know if any other got hurt or if anything happen to them?" Matt said in a Calm Voice.

Pete begins to rub his chin, "Hmm let me think, the last time all of us was together we was celebrating a New Era of Peace, with the Kamidogu's safe and sound" Pete said closeing his eyes trying to remember.

"But can you tell if the others need help or not Pete?" said Jared as he nervously tap his feet.

"No man I don't think so, we tried to keep our selves around the globe so we don't have them all in one spot" said Pete rubbing his head.

"Great! Just great! we don't have that much of a lead and the only lead we have is a Forgetful Hippie" Austin as he throws his hands in the Air.

"Don't listen to him Pete, Some PEOPLE! Think Insulting others help to get work done faster" said Aaron as he looks over his Shoulder at Austin, then he looked to Sir Tenma, "Sir Tenma! Haha, Maybe you can help us out on these Protecters, is there anyway we can Cantect them all?" Aaron said getting his hopes up.

"Let me think on it, Kai once spoke with a Village Elder who want through a different but same Danger, But Anyways he use to speak to them in a Mind Talk, but it may be different with this Protecters" Tenma said holding his head down.

"Maybe we should just think on this Tomorrow, we are all tired and gettin on each other nerves, I'm calling this Meeting close" said Matt as he walks to Nina, "get your things Nin, we will be leaving soon, you all get some rest guys" Matt said with a smile but firm eyes.

The Five Rangers begin to pick up their stuff as Aaron and Nina know when Matt was joking or Serious, Diana made sure Jaime had all her stuff, as everyone was calling it a Night, in the Town of Lone Star at Midnight, a Person roam around the Alleyways of the little Town as it was a 2 Hour Ride from Blue Hill, a Figure was walking with a Limp, a Woman of Average height looked in Pain, she had her Auburn Long hair out Wild, she has Yellow bright eyes that seem to get brighter then faded out as she kept walking, till she Fall over, a Spark that change her outfit into a White blose with a black vast, with bell buttom Jeans.

"...hmmm, I must...find the...Protector" said the Hurt Woman as her eyes shift back and Fort from Bright yellow eyes to normal green eyes, "By The Power...of Lightning take me to...the Protector of the...Gems!" said the woman as she lift her hand up as a Lightning Bolt fall from the Sky Sriking her as she teleports away. She ended up Teleporting to Blue Hill Police Depertment in thre fornt of the Men and Women of Blue Building, just as two Officer's begin walking out, one was Aaron's dad Bryan Carson.

"Hahaha, We are off Tomorrow Paul you know what this means pal, Pool I hope your ready to lose some green Sammy" said Bryan laughing at his friend who's look was of Disdain about losing in Pool, just before Bryan said anything else he sees the Hurt woman in front of there eyes, "Oh my God" was all want Bryan said as he nods to his friend and partner, they pulled out there guns and lok carefully as they run to the Woman,"Miss are you all right" Bryan said sadly as he checks her neck, he feels a Pulse, "There's a Pulse!" said Bryan excited as he turns on his Radio, "This is Officer Carson on Scene, We need a Medic Stat, Repeat We need a Medic Stat" Bryan said as the woman takes his hand.

"I...need...your help,...Kami...Dogu" said the Woman as she pass out with Tears in her eyes, The Two Officers stared at each other with Sadness as a few more cops came out to help, as they hear Sirens coming to take the woman safely to the hospital.

The EMT's run up with the starchers as they pick her up gently as they roll her to the ambulance, as they drive off all the cops nod to each other as the sweep the Area and a few get into Squad cars. the Two cops that found her is eger to help out but they come to a halt as they hear "Officers".

"Captain? We should get moving Sir" Bryan said unsure as to way the Captain stop them.

"Yeah Cap, we found her...We want the Fools who hurt her" said Paul as he Pounds his fist in his hand.

"Yes I understand that the both of you want to help out. But you two was the cops on Scene, i need your full report from the Both of you, please fellow me to my office" said The Captain in a Sern yet sad Voice. The Three Boys in Blue Want inside.

as the night want on, everyone is fast asleep all is resting all but for one Marceline, She toss and turn in her sleep as she has a Nightmare of Two Figures Fighting, One in a Yellow Robe with her hair in a bun as she wore Eger eyes as Bright Yellow as a Bolt of Lightning, She was fighting a Warrior with a Scarf around his eyes, he is reveal as Sightren as he Fights the Yellow and White Robed Warrior as a bright light shine, Marceline jumped out of her nightmere in a cold sweat as she huffs and Puffs.

Marceline as she looks at her Alerm clock and notice it was saying 4:30AM in the morning, "Oh man...i have to get up, make some tea" Marceline says as she gets up out of her bed putting on her Slippers, she was wearing a white Tank Top and Pink Pajama Pants, as she walk down the Stairs of her house.

As she walks in her Living Room there was a lot of Race Car Trophies, there was also Photos of a Younger Marceline in photos with her mom and dad at the Winner Circle. She gets to the Kitchen as she pass by a Beautiful Painting of a Sunset, as she sits drinking her tea she looks at all the Madels her dad won in his races, she sighs to herself as she turns on the livingroom TV, she looks as the news came on, it was Cheerful Clair Knolten but she had a firm look on her face as Breaking News was on the right of her as she begin talking.

"Hello Clair here with breaking news, this morning a Young Woman appear to be mug. Her name is Unknown to us so we will call her Jane Doe for now, no infomation want in on her except to brave Officers found her and took action to protect her. But we have our own Christopher Howler on Scene" Said Clair.

as the TV turns to Blue Hill Police Department, with Ancorman Christopher Howler, "Yes this is the sight where young lady Jane doe, they have blocked off the sight where she was found, no way of knowing if her name was given, i talk to the cops and they are going through video tapes to help find her" Chris said firmly.

as the news want on Marceline felt like she seen the Area before, then she thought she walks by the Department to get through town, as she puts down her cup of tea as she gets a blanket to listen to more of the News, she begins to fall off to sleep.

she then heard someone call her name as she woke up seeing the eyes of her worried Parents as her mom stands there waking her up with a smile and her dad having his Arm Cross.

"Good morning Sweetie, What's wrong why did you sleep here on the sofa Marcie?" Marceline's Mom name Jackie said looking for a clue, She is a Beautiful woman as she has Chestnut Brown hair with Bright Brown eyes and she was wearing a Pink Nightgown with a pink Robe on.

"Yeah Peanut, you were looking at the news. is everything all right?" Marceline's Dad name Arthur said with his Eyebrow raise up, He was a tall man as he has Short Blonde hair with green eyes and he was wearing a white tank top and over it was a Black robe and Basketball Shorts on.

Marceline's Parents go to make Breakfast, Marceline sits up as she rubs her face to wake herself up. She watches TV as she holds her Face still a little Tired, "Great, a bad Dream and a hour before school..." Marceline said in a yawn.

The Morning want by Normal as Marceline was Now in School going to her Locker as she had a Sleepy look She is Wearing a White Fisherman's Sweater that hangs loosely on her with a pink shirt under it, and Yellow Jeans, with her long Beautiful long Blond hair. just as she was ready for her next Class Austin and Jared comes to talk to her.

"Hey Marcie how's it going Amiga (Friend)" Jared said with a smile.

"Yeah how are you? you seemed tired in Class" Austin said as he took a sip of his coffee, "...You okay?" Austin added with a rise Eyebrow.

"Yeah i am fine Austin and Jared..." Marceline said closing her locker going to her next Class as she walked fast to her next class as Jared and Austin looked at each other with rising eyebrows as the late bell rings, as they ran for their Classes.

As the day want on Master Xanort is amaze he has found The Lightning Kamidogu as he puts a Protector Spell over the Item, as Sighter watches on with his Arms Cross.

"So Master Xanort, you think the spell will keep out unwanted Guess from my understanding the Rangers has no idea where you are" said Sighter Calm as could be.

"Yes, Keeping the Kamidogu safe is my number one worry. My Ulitament goal will be Realize!" Xanort said with a low laugh, "Tell me did you take care of The Kamidogu Guardian" said Xanort walking up to Sighter.

"Well...about that Sir, I am sure i defeated her" Sighter said with Worry in his voice, "I am sure the others will just be as easy..." Sighter added nervous.

just as Xanort Laugh a little with Sighter, their short laugh was cut short with Xanort picking up Sighter by the Neck, "You take me for some Fool Sighter! I can Destroy you on the spot! How do you not know if you did or did not Destroy the Guardian! Sighter Check it out" Xanort said Angry.

"Umm Master Xanort?" said a Sargent bowing from the knee in respect, "Maybe i can be of Use Master, I Sycler" said The one called Sycler as he stands, he wore a Stone Battle Armor with a Battle Hewlmet on with Yellow eyes.

"What do you want...umm Sycler?" Xanort said confuse, "Your name was Swifter! Why did you change your name?" said Xanort as he release Sighter as he catch his breath.

"Because Master, We have to become more with the Time. I have Build a...Motorcycle, with Magic of Course haha...arrgh!" Said Sycler as Xanort throws him to the Wall, "M..M..Master! Plese I mean no Disrespect, I can get you the other Kamidogu" said Sycler in Panic.

"Hmm, can you give me your word Sycler, Can you get me The Kamidogu of Earth? said Xanort in a calmer tone as he let him go.

"Yes Master you have my word" Sycler said Scared.

"Then go Sycler, do not return unless you have the Kamidogu...or you will be nothing more then Stone Dust" said Xanort as he walked away.

Meanwhile later on in the Day, The Rangers are outside sparring. The Knight known as Sir Tenma watches Thir Training as he looks firm, Aaron, Austin, and Jared all three battle it out with color coded Swords Red for Aaron, Blue for Austin, Green for Jared, as Diana and Marceline Sparring with each other with color coded Spears Yellow for Marceline and Pink for Diana, They fought with using Skills they learned from Matt and Tenma, As all Five Fight in their Training they try to show their Skills, as Marceline tries a Move and Falls down as she cuts her Left Cheek falling down, Everyone stop and ran over, with Austin going to help her up, Aaron and Jared exchange a look of Surprise and the same want for Diana as Nina and Jaime runs over, you can tell it was the beginning of October as the leaves was turning Red and Brown and falling off the trees.

"Aaah...Oh man" Marceline said as she throw down her Training Spear as she feels her Cut as it bleeds.

"Are you all right Lady Marceline?" Sir Tenma said in a respectful tone as he puts a hand on her Shoulder as a flash of the battle of The Guardian of The Lightning Kamidogu and Sighter, "What the?...Umm, Nina please do me a favor, Can you go get me the First aid kit. Nina nods as she rans to the Rangers door to the base Nickname the Ranger Dojo.

Nina ran as fast as she can as she sees her dad Matt Training at the Punching bag as he Trains Effortly, "Oh there it is, now to get back" Nina said as she runs out, Nina tops as she hear her dad called her name, "Yes Dad? I have to get back to the others Pop" Nina said catching her breath.

"Is everything all right What Happen?" Matt said as he drink some water.

"Marceline got hurt Dad" Nina said as she ran off with Matt running behind her.

Nina handed Sir Tenma the First Aid Kit, as Matt turn to Marceline's Eye view seeing her bleeding from her Scar. As everyone want on talking among theirselves, Sir Tenma Sperring with Aaron as the two seem to go back and Forth with Skills, Marceline sits at a Panic Table as Matt inspects her wound.

"So Marceline, how's everything Going Marcie? " Matt said with a caring voice noticing Marceline's sleeping bags under her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Sensei Carson, it's just...I didn't sleep well last night that's all" Marceline said evoiding Eye Contect.

"Hmm, "Maybe we should call it a day with Training, you can go home and rest, We won't bother you unless there's Ranger Work all five needs to go, Okay Kiddo" Matt said trying to make her feel better as he holds his fist ready for a fist bump, Marceline looks at his Fist then makes Eye contect.

"Sensei, Did you hear about the woman that was found here in Blue Hill?" Marceline said.

"Yeah I heard about it, I feel bad for her" Matt said with a caring voice, "But What does it have to do with your Sleeping?" Matt said easy with a eyebrow rise.

"Because, I had a Nightmare and it felt real..." Marceline said as they hear the Alerm on there Morphers, a Faction Matt put in, in case no ones close to the Computer.

The Group hurry back to the base, Matt gets on the computer and is shocked to see one of Xanort's Soldier is Riding a Motorcycle as it flies through the town Blasting Cop cars. The Rangers all nod to each other as they Morpher flying to the city on their own bikes.

"Let's hope the rangers can defeat that fool on that...Metal Monster!" said Sir Tenma, it earn a small laugh from Matt and Nina even Jaime laugh a little.

The Rangers Arrive driving through the Streets of Blue Hill, They Notice the Road Runner and give Chase. The Rangers started shooting color coded lasers at the enemy Motorcycle as Aaron got closer, Sycler starts swinging a Battle Axe at the red ranger as he draws his sword and fights back, as Sycler knocks Aaron's bike off belance as he blast Aaron's bike.

"Aahhh!...Go guys I'm okay" Aaron said as he gets up from his bike.

"Don't worry we will get him back Aaron" Diana said as she takes off with the other three,

"Let's rav it up! Marcie" Austin said focus on the task as he and Marceline goes faster as she nods to him.

The Two Rangers begin to blast Sycler with a Blue and Yellow Blast as they make it to the Wasteland of Blue Hills called Sands Road, The Blast Knocks Sycler off as he Blast more towards The Blue and Yellow Rangers knocking off Austin as he falls down as Sycler Tries to Blast Austin with a more Powerful blast, Marceline blocks the hit with hr Motorcycle as the Blast Sends both Marceline and Austin Flying as Marceline Demorph. The Rest make it to the fight as Diana, Jared and Aaron blast at Sycler as Sycler blast them even more, This throws Diana off belance causing Jared to Crush and Aaron as well.

"Hahaha, Pail up!" Sycler said low and evil as he walks to the Rangers as he powers up his Battle Axe.

"Oh no!..." Diana said as she ran to Marceline's side as she blast Sycler with her Laser Blaster.

As Sycler dodge the Blaster fire he then Notice The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers stand ready to fight Sycler, as they ran up to him he took ready to fight them three to one, but with them already weaken from getting hit before they were no match as all three want down.

"Now I believe I won, now to take your gems...Hyaa!" Sycler said as he blast the three rangers again, but he transformed them into Three Golden Statues, Diana looks on in horror as her eyes wide in her visor as she looks on to Marceline.

"Nooo!...What you do to them you Monster!" Diana said Shocking Anger as Marceline regain conscious.000

"What?...Oh no, what he do to the guys?!" Marceline said Shocked and Awe.

"Hahaha, well allow me to introduce myself, I am Sycler and I will give you a Chance to win back your friends" Sycler said while rubbing his Chin.

"H..How?" Asked Marceline

"In a Race, you see I am a Weapons and Armor Builder and I am well aware Tech is Advencing and I like this Motorcycle, and I notice you held your gear back the moment you notice...your Friends Pitfall, Now we will race for their release and Gems, in exchange if I win I get your gems and...Welll I will take your friends gems as well as yours and give them back" Said Sycler in high spirits.

Meanwhile back at Base Matt, Nina, Jaime, Tenma, and Pete waiting for the rangers return with a firm look in deep thought, they hear the motors of the bikes come back into the Bike Rack, as Diana Belance Marceline as they come around the Corner Helmetless.

"We got a Problem Guys" as Both Girls say at the Same time.

"What happen to you two, and Wheres the guys?" said Matt jumping up and walking to the two ranger girls as he help Marceline to a chair.

As both girls reley what happen in the battle, the non rangers listen, the whole group was processing the mission, till one broke the thinking.

"I heard of this type of Magic before, The Forger Magic users was a tricky group but fair in a way for people to win back the lives of the ones they trapped with their magic" Tenma said while rubbing his beard.

"How?! how can we get our friends back? Sir Tenma" said Marceline as she was being healed by Pete.

"You have to defeat the Forger in battle...But if you miss the chance , they will be stuck forever, Or as the legends say" Tenma said as he looks down, just then a golden glow appear as Kai return, but he looked weaker and more fade like.

"Rangers...my friends, I have grave news The Lightning Kamidogu has been stolen away from it's Gaurdian" Kai said as he fall to the floor as he partly Solidfied, "My..my Power is growing weaker!...(No, I need my Gem of light back, I have reach my...Limit)" Kai said shocked as the last part was from himself thinking.

"Kai! Are you okay sir?" Matt said shocked, as Pete in his more Peteter tone.

"What do you mean Stolen! Kai where is the lightning Guardian, Where is She?" Pete said as he yankes Kai by the collor, everyone was shocked as Tenma was able to make him let go as he talks to Kai.

"Kai? What's going on? I mean your hurt, I thought you was one with the Elements Sir?" said Tenma with wide eyes.

"I...I sense Bela was in Danger, But I was Clouded by..." Kai said as he Fade away in Thin Air

"Kai!" Tenma said as he was Shocked more then everbody, "P..Pete Where?..." Tenma said as he looked around, Pete was no where to be found.

Meanwhile in a Cave a long way from town Stood three Small Statue in the Forms of Rangers stand up with what look like a small Shield around them as Sycler sat comfy as he lay down humming a tone to himself, as his Eyes was close a Shadow figure Appear before him.

"Get up you Idiot!" Sighter said as Sycler jumped up as he fall down.

"Ahhh...What's going on? Is Master Xanort's with y..y..you" Sycler said hiding behind a builder.

"If he was so what, I can Destroy you with ease" Sighter said as his right hand begin to glow green with energy, "Now tell me why you have not taken the Red, Blue, and Green's Element Gems to The Master? Fool" said Sighter as he moves closer Slowly.

"Well I umm, Wanted to get all five gems and bring it to the master" Said Sycler standing up, "After all there is two left Sir, it will be easy to take like candy from a baby...muhahahaha" Sycler said laughing.

Sighter slams his fist on a builder as it falls to pieces, "You better, because either The Master will destroy you..Or I will! Sighter said as he fade away leaving two red eyes as he faded away, leaving Sycler alone.

Moments later, Tenma walked back and forth with Diana and Nina helping Jaime with her homework, Matt is looking through the computers trying to spot Pete anywhere having no luck, and Marceline is looking at the bikes as she wonders how she can fix her bike in time for the race.

"Man! This will take a while to fix" Marceline said with a sigh, getting Matt to get up to walk to her, "Maybe with some lucki can..." Marceline said getting cut off as she looked at matt who give her a kind smile.

"...with luck we can win, And Elbow Grease haha" Matt said getting a small smile from Marceline, "But I think i have a way to complete your bike today if we work fast enough" Matt said as he goes back to the Computer and push a button teleporting the three other bikes, as he walks back the red, blue, and green bikes appear.

"Faster? Hey Sensei Carson, can we make my bike a little faster?" Marceline said as she rose up from her sat, "I mean please if it is a chance, after all i know a thing or two about bikes" Marceline said as she gives Matt the puppy dog eyes.

"Well...I mean...Sure we can" Matt said as Marceline jumps up and walks out, "Wait!...Where your going Marcie"" Matt said shocked.

"I have to go home and get my Tool kit and some more tools, see ya later!" Marceline said as she ran out

"Just your tool kit, we have tools here!" Matt said as he looks at the bikes, "This is going to be a another long night..." Matt said rubbing his face as in the background Nina and Diana laugh at Matt for his comment, just then his phone rang," Hello...oh hey! Mark what's up, uh huh, right? What? okay that's great! see ya then" Matt said excited, as Diana and Nina notices it.

"Who was that Dad, what's going on?" Nina said as she watch her dad walk over.

"That was my old friend Mark from Acacia City, he says he will be coming to Blue Hill with his Naphew and his God son and Their friends because there is a football game between our Schools" Matt said to the two girls.

"Did you say Acacia City Sensei?" Diana said thinking.

"Yes, have you heard of the city Diana?" Matt respended back kindly.

"Well I just was thinking, I think there is a group of Power Rangers in Acacia City, I am not sure but I have a friend that lives in the same building as Me and Jaime" Diana said looking at Matt with a rise eyebrow as does Nina, they are both Surprise Matt is not.

"Okay! I know there is a Second group of Rangers in Acacia City" Matt said it to the Girls leaving even Sir Tenma in shocked, "I mean there not my Rangers, My friend Mark helped me make the Morphers for us to use, It was during the time I was Searching for The Element Gems when I saw my Old Friend again, we had more then Karate in Commen, we are both Guardian's of our own Power Gems" Matt said.

"There is a Second Group of Rangers, Amazing! How come they didn't come to help us before?" Diana said Shocked and Awe, "Sounds like there help would have been great" Nina said Added.

"Well that's the thing, they are dealing with their own Tyrant at the moment too, as long as Master Xanort and Their enemies won't meet we won't have two Big Bads After us" Matt said grimly

Meanwhile at Marceline's house, Marceline walks in the House.

"Mom, Dad, Anyone Home. Dad, Mom, Hmm now I can get the tools and be on my way haha" Marceline said with a small laugh as she heads for the Garage, She notice the Note left from her Parents, it Reads: "Dear Marcie, Your Dad and I want to a last minute Art Expo, it started at 1:00 in the afternoon, if your home before us make sure you lock up sweetie. Love Mom and Dad" Written by Maarceline's Mother.

"Thanks for the heads up mom" Marceline said smiling to herself as she got her Tool kit and her Dirt bike, as she rides back to the dojo as she lockes her door.

Meanwhile in the City, Pete sense where his friend Bela was as he teleports to the hospital where her energy was strongest, As Pete walked in he want to the front Desk.

"Hello, umm is Bella Roberts here? I was told by her sister that she was here" Pete said sorrowful.

"Yes Sir she's here, but i don't think she will be having guest yet, Unless there family" said the Nurse

"I understand, but I'm a Old Friend of hers, can you give me a Pass please" Pete said with sorrow.

"I'm sorry sir, if your not part of her Family or Her Hasbend or Boyfriend you can't go up till they say it's everything is okay, Sorry please have her sister bring you with her when she gets here" The Nurse said trying to be comfort him.

"Thank you Ma'am," Pete said sounded upset, he walks out of the building as he teleports to her room, " I am here...Bela?" Pete said as he sees Bela Pete smiles to her as she smiles back, "Bela are you okay" What happen?" Pete said worried as he holds her hand.

"I am fine...How's the Kamidogu though?" Bela says weakley

"Can you not worry about that for now!" Pete said as he yells, just then Officer Carson and a Female cop walks in

"Is everything all right Ms. Roberts? We heard Yellng" Bryan said looking around.

"Yes Officer everythings okay, it was my TV" Bela said with a smile, her Appearance is in the Hospital Gown, with her Hair flowing down, her Bruses were clearing up a little.

"Oh sorry to scare you Ma'am, we have to make sure your okay. This is Officer Cortez, she's here to ask you some Question ok" Bryan said, "By the way I'm Officer Carson" Said Bryan giving Bela a small smile.

"Nice to meet you again haha" Bela said with a smile back.

"I am glad you have your sense of Humor" said Officer Cortes

Meanwhile, Marceline made it back to the base with her tools.

"I'm back, are you ready to upgrade the Bike" Marceline said Smiling.

"Let's rav it up, you ready?" Matt said happy.

The two worked together to come up with a upgrade as well as fix the bikes, as Sparks was flying from Metal to Metal, the two worked hard from time to time, as they took breaks inbetween time to eat or drink water sometime, Diana and Nina would order pizza.

"Whew, just one more Twecked...time for a break, till the final twaked we won't paint the bike yet" Matt said to Marceline as he wipes his eyes, he notice Marcie looking worried about the race, "What's wrong Marcie? is it the race?" Matt said low.

"Yeah...I am worried, What if I lose the race, not only am I losing our Gems to Xanort but I am handing the world to him as well" Marceline holds her head down and she put her hands on her head.

"Well Marceline Keener, your not gonna lose and do you know why? Because your Arthur The SpeedKing Keener's Daughter" Matt said holding her head up, "Hey, do you want to know how I put together your Morphers and Gems to work as One?" Matt added with a smile.

"What? do I ever!" Marceline said as she woke Nina, Jaime, and Diana.

"What's going...On?" said Diana Yawning, "Did I hear a Story?" Diana said.

"Well ladies and Sir Tenma, I try to Infuse the Gems into the Morpher but I could not Fuse it at all, I was at the point of giving up when...a idea came into my mind, it was a Vison, of The Morphing Grid Itself" said Matt Amazing himself.

"The Morpher Grid? Are you sure Sensei" Said Marceline not so impress.

"Yeah, I mean was it really called the Morphing Grid?" Diana said adding on

"Dad, I mean calling it The Morphing Grid...No ones thought of that" Nina said as all three Girls laugh.

"Mr. Carson I believe you" said Jaime smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Rhodes, at least one of you all believe me" Matt said as he pat Jaime's head, "In my thought it was named The Morphing Grid by someone...or Something" Matt said as he looked at his watch, "Okay Ladies it is getting late, I will take you all home and then I'll get the bike done in the Morning okay, we will save our boys" said Matt confidance.

The Group left as Matt asked Tenma to stay in case Pete returns, Matt drives the Pink and Yellow Rangers home and then going home himself and his Daughter, he begin to drive home as he pulls into the driveway, he's callphone begin to rang.

"Oh Hello?..., Hey Meggie. Right, no don't be mad with Aaron he wanted to get a extra Training to clear his head, Yeah he told me about his Dad's case, he said he wanted to spead the night over at my place, if that's okay. Okay talk to you tomarrow Sister in Law" said Matt hanging up the phone.

The Next day as the Rangers return to base, Matt had woke up early to get done with the Bikes as Diana, Nina, Jaime, and Marceline walked in seeing the New Bikes and Matt sleep at his Work Table, Sir Tenma is outside talking tp Pete.

"Wow! Check out the Paint Job on my baby" said Marceline excited, Marceline woke Matt up as he jumped up.

"Oh hey Rangers..." Matt said trying to wake up, as the Alarm beep loudly.

The Screen was of Sycler Riding his back then he said something.

"Power Rangers, it is Time for our Race..I am calling you out Yellow Ranger" Sycler said trying to pump up Marceline.

"Good Luck Marcie" Diana said

"Thanks, but I got a idea but Our friend Sycler won't be fair in it though" Marceline said giving her friends a sly Grin.

Marceline drive through the Streets till she saw Sycler, Sycler motions he's hands to follow him as they drive to the Mountains called Mt Tenma, They drove to the top of the Mountain top to Race down the Mountain.

"This will be our race Human, The First one down is the winner, and if you win your friends will be set free with there Gems with them" Sycler said.

"Where are they Monster? Show me my Friends!" Marceline said

"As you wish Speed Demon...? No that will be my name hahaha!" Said Sycler as he Teleport three Mini Statues on the Builder Below, "Now Let's Begin The Race...Start Xanotes" Sycler saids as one Xanotes Appear.

"Here's a New deal, How about we Race for the Kamidogu of Lightning?" Marceline Adds

"Wait What!...I no, that was not apart of the deal" Sycler said Stuttering.

"If you win no problem, you can get All five Games and The Kamidogu of Earth as well" Marceline said giving a sly grin under her Helmet.

"Well I..Umm F..F..Fine, Let's Race!" Syler said trying to be in Control

It signels them to Start their engines, Get Mark, Get Set, GO! The Two begin to race down the Mountain as the one Xanotes teleport out of the way, The road was bumping as the two try to pass each other, Each one trying to pass each other as Marceline takes the Lead, Sycler notice and became Furious as he Blast The Road Marceline was trying to go, she slows up as Sycler keeps going pass, Marceline Notice a Energy surge as she Yells "Lightning Strike Mode, as Her Bike Change into a Hawk like form as she flys past Sycler as she past the Finish Line, This reverse the effects of the spell Turning our three Rangers back to normal in Normal Form. Sycler begins to race down stooting Laser at The Three Powerless Rangers, Marceline Charge her back with more power as she charge towards them Lightning Charge Attack as she goes through Syclers Bike as he blows up in a cloud of Smoke.

"Whoo hoo! Don't mess with a Keener in a Race" Marceline said Excited, as Jared, Austin, and Aaron Laughs with, just then Diana pulls up and Demorphs to check on the three, Marceline comes back after she Catch the Kamidogu of Lightning in her hands to the group as she demorphs as well.

"Guys, your okay right?" Marceline said, "Sensei Carson they are okay, All three are back to normal Diana said smiling.

As the group have a group hug, Sycler returns as a Giant, The Five rangers notice, All Five Morph and Summon the Megazord, The Giant Sycler runs to the Megazord as they battle The Rangers throw the first punch, A Right hook sending Syler back as Sycler drews the battle axe as he runs back as the rangers try to hit him with a combo he Dodge the hit as he swings the battle axe hitting the Megazord with sparks flying off the Megazord, just then The Rangers blast the Sycler with a lightning punch effectly knocking The Road Warrior down, The Rangers drew their Sword as they move closer as it becomes a battle with Sword and Axe clashing, The Rangers Tumbly back, Just then Sycler Charge his Battle axe with Energy knocking The Megazord down as Sparks flew off it.

"Whoo, Our energy...must not have come back yet guys, Girls are you all right?" Aaron ask as he looked for his Teamates, all four give him nods there all right, "Okay let's get back up, we have a Monster to defeat" Aaron as he sees Sycler get ready for a Second Attack, They use the Sword to block his Second Attack.

Sycler jumps back from his Second Strike only to get his Second wind to Attack again just then something Blocked his view a white light, The Rangers and Sycler was Shocked to see a Goat a Mountain Goat as it shoots a Laser fron it's eyes as it blast Sycler knocking him down, the Goat nods to the Rangers as Marceline gets the rangers notice that they can Trust it, she nods back as the Megazord stands up.

"All right, We need the Goats Power, Terraforce Megazord Goat Formation" Marceline said with a giggle in her voice, just then the goats eyes glowed bright as it jumps in the Air replacing Diana's Cheetah zords Left arm with the Goat's.

The Megazord now full of Renewed energy as Sycler gets up, Sycler charge at the Megazord with his Battle Axe as the Goat Zords arm Blocks the hit, Destroying the Battle Axe in the Process, as the Goat zord Charge up, The Rangers say at the same time with Marceline's lead "Goat Punch Barrage" As the Megazord Punch Sycler with a Glowing Punch, Sycler Falls down Expluding as The Megazord pose, just then Two Figures watched the Fight, One Looked Male and The other One Looked Female.

"So, Should we helped them out now or?" The Female Ranger said in a Yellow Suit.

"Not yet, The Power Rangers are on their Quest for the Kamidogu's, We have our Quest" said The Male Ranger in a Red Suit.

"What if The Rangers won't believe us, what if they think we are evil and stop us" The Female Yellow Ranger said turning to face The Male Red Ranger.

"Then may our Paths not cross in the wrong way, Come on" said The Male Red Ranger as they walk away from the Battle Ground.

The day want on as Normal, The Rangers return to base with excited News with the Three Rangers returning as Matt and the Rangers have a Group Hug as Sir Tenma smiled with his Arms Cross, he looks at he's hand as a Green and Yellow Energy Aura.

"I am Glad you rangers are okay, Good job Marceline on Flipping the bet in your favor, you have the Lightning Kamidogu that's Great" said Matt patting Marceline's shoulder.

"Thank you Sensei Carson, But I could not have done it without you as well, you fix the bikes" Marceline said Smiling.

"Yeah about that, do we get a cool upgrade on our bikes as well Sensei?" Austin said looking at Matt.

"About that guys No you don't sorry, I say Marceline Earn her bike for thinking of Saving you guys and getting the second Kamidogu, Plus she helped me build it in the first place" Matt said understanding, just then a Female voice said "You mean my Kamidogu of Lightning", just then everyone turn to where the voice was coming from it was Bela standing with Pete.

"Hello Rangers and Protector of the Gems, Thank you for bringing back my Kamidogu. Now I can bestow upon the powers to...You Marceline Keener" said Bela as Marceline begin to glow with a Yellow Aura as Bela eyes glow with a Lightning Bolt eyes glowed, she begin to feel light headed as Pete Caught her before she pass out.

"Bela, are you okay?" Pete said as he lift Bela up bridely way, he lays her on the Med bed as he Heals her, "Jared I will need your help my friend" Pete said as he looks to Jaed with a smile.

"I will try my best, There's still a lot to learn" Jared said hopeful as he's eyes glowed Green Healing her.

"Thank you...Pete and Jared" Bela said smiling, "By the way Marceline, I'm Bella Roberts nice to meet you" Bella said with a kind Grin.

"Nice to meet you too Bella" Marceline said in a kind voice.

Meanwhile back at Xanort's Kingdom, Xanort is Piss as he throws a few things around as Sighter and Sounder watch as staying out of the way, as Sounder walks off.

"Master Xanort, Forgive that idiot Sycler he was a fool, i believe you will need more help" Sighter said calm as Xanort with Red eyes walk up to him.

"Oh really now...what are you going to say to change my mind Sighter, Sycler was your idiot, why should I listen to you!" said Xanort Pissed

"Because Sir...there is The Fallen, you can use them on the Solar Eclipse day, then, you can Destroy The Rangers for sure..." Sighter said getting cut off by Terragon.

"No, there is no way Master Xanort needs those Fools coming back, Did we not Forgot what happen last time they almost came into Power" Terragon said emarging from being healed, "The Fallen was Destroy because of their Arrogent Pride" Terragon said Adding on.

Terragon is Back and The Kamidogu of Lightning is now in Safe hands with the rangers, What is Master Xanort's Plan for the Kamidogu's, and what is the Fallen and why is Terragon not for using the Fallen again, Tone in Next time to Power Rangers Terraforce

Chapter 6 Terrafoce Meets Jungle Beast Part One

Author's Note: Hello to my Friends and Reviewers, I am sorry for taking longer on this Chapter, I been busy but i hope you all like thisChapter and Yes I am having a Team up Chapter with The Author of Power Rangers Jungle Beast TimmeyIsAwesome, if you notice he made a New Chapter explaning the Team up a little better. Also I like to take the Time to Thank Chainsaw Cheerleader she is a great Writer, check out her Stories please, she wrote Three Power Rangers story and one Kamen Rider Story, she wrote Power Rangers Fentasy Force, Power Rangers Wild West, andPower Rangers Dragon Defeaders, Also i like to give a Shout out to a Myra a Different Author Wrote a Great Story called Power Rangers Demon Defense Force it is a good Story :-D, This has been Ranger Red 2.0 and your watching Power Rangers Terraforce The Kamidogu Arc, May The Power Protect you All, I give you all my word Next Chapter won't take long to be Posted. By the way the next chapter is Canon, it is just a side Adventure between the Main Story and Side Story.


	6. Chapter 6 Terra Meets The Jungle Part 1

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.  
I like to also Thank Both TimmeyIsAwesome and The WhatzUpWriter26/LovingGinger30 For these Crossovers Thanks Guys.

I like to apologize to TimmeyIsAwesome and everyone for taking so long with this Chapter, I had Writers Block but it is no excuse and I wrote out part of the Chapter, and now I am glad to Present you This Chapter :-).

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year everyone :-D.

Chapter 6:Terra meets the Jungle Part 1

2 Weeks has gone by since Marceline has gotten The Kamidogu Of Lightning and The Spirit Of The Goat and The Team up with The Power Rangers Elemental Saints from a Different Dimension of Earth, Once Kai was United with his Golden Gem of Light he falt Stronger more Powerful then ever, he also Apologize to The Terraforce Rangers and Sir Tenma and His successor Matthew for not telling them about The Gem Of Light and The Gem Of Steel and Also his Son Kion's Attack. But that was not the end of it, there was also The Matter of The Gem of Steels Owners Mystery, Ingrid says to The Terraforce Teens that "Look for a Girl with Red Hair in Silver, I have a Feeling she is the one" Ingrid said as she smiles going to her home Dimension of her Earth.

The Terraforce Team was Training Hard as a few days ago they took out a new monster sent out by Master Xanort and now was Training to stay on top of their Enemy, Aaron and Austin was having a Match with Matt Looking over them as Pete was helping Jared Perfected his Healing Powers and Bella was helping Marceline Perfected her Skills in her powers of Foresight, Diana was Punching the Punching Bag as Nina held The Bag, As they all train Matt notice the time saying 9:30pm at night.

"All right,Training time is over" Matt said looking at the clock, "Now tomorrow is the big Football game, get some rest guys and get home safe" said Matt as he walks to the computer, he sees a signel, "Hmm what's going on?" Matt said low as he rubs his beard, The Team walks out as Nina Notice Matt's look.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" said Nina walking over to Matt, "Is everything all right?" said Nina as she hugged Matt as she knows he is still upset about Kai hiding the fact he had a son who turned evil and About The Two Missing Gems, "You know dad, you should rest too, you said your friend is coming to town, right?" Nina said as she kiss her father's Cheek

"Haha, Yeah I did say that, didn't I? well I am ready to go..." said Matt as he pat Nina's Hand, he then notice two more Signels pop up on screen, "What a minute, that's...Something New" Matt said with a Rise Eyebrow as three Flashes of Lights was shown, One in Acacia City, One in Moving to Blue Hill City, And One in The Ocean.

Matt begin to type as Nina took a seat wondering what's going on.

Meanwhile in The City of Acacia, Five Teens who were also Power Rangers called Jungle Beast was fighting off a New Monster sent from the Evil Cobolt, it was a Hawk like Monster, The Red Ranger Luke was ahead as the rest was dealing with a Group of Monzards.

"Stop!...Halt!..." said Luke who was running fast and getting Breathless, he pulls out the Jungle Blaster as he stops and aim for the Monster Hawk, "Fire!" Yelled Luke as a red beam of Laser fires and hits the Hawk Monster knocking em down.

"Aaaah!...ooof" said the Hawk Monster name Cawl as he fall as sparks fly off him, he jumps back up, as the rangers rejoined there leader, "...You Rangers think your tough! come at me" said Cawl as he gets his second breath.

"Come get you, Dude we ran after you through Acacia's Park, your Goose is cooked!" said The Black Ranger name Joe as he runs up to Cawl and starts fighting Cawl.

"...Let's just end this fight, if Joe keeps Fighting Cawl like that, Cobolt will beat us for sure" said The Green Ranger name Jake as Cawl strikes Joe.

"First let's take down Cawl and go home, because Cobolt will not! win" said The Pink Ranger name Abby as she's ready to fight.

"She's right guys let's get him" said The Blue Ranger name tim as they run towards there teammite Joe.

The Jungle Beast Rangers fight Cawl as Cobolt watch from afar as his arms is Cross together.

"I see your Mission want well eh! My Friend" said Cobolt as he over looks the fight, it was a Figure in Silver as it shines in the Moonlight.

"Yes Master Cobolt, it was a smart move to use Cawl as a way to make the rangers watch over him while I got you your Items" said The Silver Figure as he holds out two of three items.

"Ahh...Yes! My top warrior welcome back...Coltier" said Cobolt as he turns around taking the one item that looks like a Armored Warrior as a Green energy engolf the small Statue, it forms into a Warrior as it breaths in and out.

"Thank you Master Cobolt, I have return, how may I help you" said Coltier as he salutes to Cobolt.

"Welcome back my old friend, For now you will stand back Coltier, my Silver Friend will be making a trip to see a Fan of Mines...Muhahaha" said Cobolt as The Silver Fugure walks into the light, he was a Silver Ranger with the same suit as the Jungle Beast Power Rangers except a Wolf like Helmet.

"I won't let you down Master Cobolt, you can count on me to get the job done" The Silver Ranger said with a Nod.

The Next day in Blue Hill High School all the students are pumped up for the big game between Blue Hill High School and Acacia High School, some teens were putting up Posters and other teens were in their Jerseys getting ready for the Pre Game Speech, Two Teens were walking in the Hallway was Jared Stokes he was wearing a Green T-Shirt and Black Jeans talking to Austin Jones he was wearing a Blue Jersey with the number 03 and with Blue Jeans. They were walking to there Lockers after eating Lunch Austin was kind of Nerves and wanted to walk it off before the big game, they walk around the corner of the school as they see Marceline at her Locker, she was not in her normal outfit she was wearing a Blue and Black Cheerleader outfit with a Big B and Big H on the front of her outfit and a Blue Skirt to her Knee with her Blond hair tied into a Beautiful Bun it brightens up her Brown Eyes and Tan, Jared's and Austin's Eyes Wide seeing her, she looked up as she sees the guys but her eyes see Heather Green, she was The Younger Sister of Megan Green by two Years, she was in the same Outdit as Marceline as Jared and Austin jump back.

"Dude! Did you see her Jared?" said Austin as he stood in the middle of the Hallway still shocked.

"Princesa hermosa (Beautiful Princess)...Dude! Look out!" said Jared when he spotted two people who was talking as Austin got in the way as they were walking by, The books in the girls hands fall on the floor of the school as Austin turned around fast.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you pick them up" said Austin with a sincere voice as he want to pick up the Books, "Forgive me, I am such a...Spez" said Austin as he looks in the girl's eyes as she meet his gaze, as Marceline and Heather comes walking up as she stops noticing Austin and Jared.

N..n..No, I was not watching where I was Going" said The Short Stature girl with Red Hair and Blue Eyes, she was wearing a Silver Blouse with a Silver and Black Knee Length Skirt, just then her Cousin named Christian Jacobs stood in the middle of Austin and his Cousin Heidi.

"Look Jones, we are teamates, But...Don't Ever...Hurt her, Got! Me Jones?" said Christian with his Arms Cross with a Rise Eyebrow, When a group of Cheerleaders walk by in the same Outfit as Marceline and Heather, they were Wispering and Goggleing at Heidi as they yelled out hi to Christian, "Hello Ladies" said Christian with a smile, "Hey Heidi, sorry for your books cuz, let's head for the School Office to get you're Classes" Christian said in a kind voice as they walk off, Heidi looks back at Austin with a Strong Sense of Deja Vu with the same look on Austin's Face.

"Oh Nice meeting you...Austin, was it? "said Heidi as her cousin respectfully starts giving her a tour of the school.

"Yeah...Nice meeting you too Heidi" said Austin as he give a Sheepish wave as Jared stand next on his left and Marceline and Heather on his Right.

"Girl with Red Hair.." Jared said watching the Jacob Cousins go down the hall.

"And in Silver" said Marceline as she Finish it, as Austin thinks on it.

"Umm, what you two are talking about, Marcie" said Heather as she puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head at her Other Cheerleader Members.

Just Then Austin begins to see The Same Vison.

Vision Sequence

A young man and a young woman are meeting together. They look deep in love as they are very close. "I am glad that you were able to defeat Lucinda, but what she is making you do is horrible". The young man said to the young woman.

The young woman looks at the young man. She is just as upset about it. "I know she said if I do not separate my tribe from all of the other tribes, she will attack the other tribes starting with the Shark Tribe, your tribe". The young woman said to the young man.

The young man looks at the young woman as she has no choice but to do it. "This mean I will never see you again, but my love for you knows no bounds". The young man said to the young woman.

The young woman nods as a tear is falling down her face. "I feel the same way about you. May my owl watch over you". The young woman said to the young man.

The young man nods to the young woman. "May my shark watch over you". The young man said to the young woman.

As the young man watches the young woman walks away from him, she went to her tribe as she separates the tribe from the five other tribes.

End Vision.

Meanwhile Blue Hill High is getting ready for the game, as a Bus Filled with Acacia's Football Team is getting a Pep Talk by there Couch as Behind them is Mark Driving his Old-School Camero

The Couch begins to speak to his Team about what to do, "All right team listen up, this game will put us closer to the Championship, we need a good lead guys! But don't lose the ball, Repete after me! We can Win!, We can Fight!, We..Can..do This!" said Couch Byron with Energy.

"We can Win!, We can Fight!, We..Can..do This!" said The Team with a Cheer and a Laugh, except for one who seat Staring at Luke with a Mean look as they pull into The Football Field, The Team walked out to get a Warm up with the two hour ride, The Couch stopped the Moody Jason.

"Wait a Minute, Mister Jason, I want you to know I understand why your so mad, just know I didn't cut you off the team son, I want you to know that" said Couch Byron putting a Mentor hand on Jason's Shoulder.

"Thank you Couch, I'm not mad Sir, Just I can't wait to prove I can play again" said Jason as he gives a grin as he walks off to catch up to his team.

"I see Jason is doing well with being Second Pick as QB, He is doing well huh? Byron" said Mark as he helps take a bag out of the bus with Byron, "What do you think Byron?" said Mark looking at Byron worried.

"Well Mark, I don't know? I mean Jason is a energatic Kid, but for some odd reason he is not trying to fight for his spot, and that's what's bothering me" said Couch looking at Mark.

"Hmm maybe he is upset, but he likes the game more, so he wants to win first then...get his spot back" said Mark wondering as he looks around and sees Matt walking in with Four Extra People, "Hey I'll be right back Byron, I see a old friend" Mark said walking up to Matt as they both see each other, they both smile as they give each other a Brotherly Handshake like old friends, "Hahaha, Hey! Matt how's it going my friend?" Mark said giving a Energy hi.

"Good to see you man, I'm good, I hope you had a good trip, because your team will be going home mad" said Matt giving a Sly Grin, "I like to Intruduce my Daughter Nina, Nina wore Pink T-Shirt and Black Jeans with Sneakers, My Nephew Aaron, Aaron had on a Red Button up Shirt and Cargo Pants and Sneakers, and There Friend and My Student in Karate Diana, Diana wore a Pink Sweater and Blue Jeans and Tennis Shoes, and her sister Jaime Pink T-Shirt with a with Teen Titans Go on it and Black Shorts "said Matt looking back at his Students with Proud.

"Nice to meet you four, my Nephew and my Four are in the game, we can all meet after the game" said Mark as they all walk in, "So how you been Matty? Last I heard you found...Five Gems of Interest" said Mark as hesaid the last part low.

"Well, The Gems are safe if your asking, how's the Five Gaurdians doing? Huh Marky" Matt said the last part low as they both Laugh, the four teens were shocked seeing Matt more Jokestar Side, just then they see Jared talking to his Younger Brother.

"Yo! Jared, what's up man" Aaron said getting his friends attention as Jared and his Younger Brother Andy turned around Jared and Andy smiled looking at his Friends.

"Yo! Aaron, Hey Everybody your just in time to get your seats and Tickets" Jared said holding up his and Andy's Tickets, Jared had on a Blue Hills School shirt showing his Support of his School as he wears a Green Unbutton shirt over it and Knee torn Jeans, he looks at Mark, "Oh Hi sir, It is Extra for a non school Personel" said Jared rising his eyebrow as the group walks towards him.

"Ahem, Jared Stokes and Andy Stokes, this is my old friend Mark who's Visting from Acaia City" said Matt

"Oh? that's good to know young man, the last time we were told Tickets was full price we win" Mark said crossing his arms as he Chuckles.

"Well...I..err Ticket booths are over by the Water Stand...I'll show you" said Jared upon defeat.

As Jared and his Brother Andy walks them all to the Ticket Booth, The Group got their Tickets as more people showed up to buy their Tickets, the group took their seat enjoying the Singing of the Authem by Jared's Sister Jane Stokes, she wore a Blue Hill high school shirt and White Dress Skirt, the Crowd Cheer Louds, The Start of the Game begins as both Quiterbacks make their way to the Field, the Rafaree comes to them.

"Okay you two play nice, now since this is Home Game for Blue Hill, Acaia High calls it, Heads or Tails" said the Rafaree who's voice boom through the mac looking at the Acaia Quiterback name Luke.

"I call Heads" said Luke with Confident looking in the Eyes of Christain.

"Heads, Kicking or Recusve?" said the Rafaree Voice through the Mac, "Okay shake hands guys" the rafaree.

"Good luck man, we will Recavse" said Luke as he reach his hands out at Christain.

"Yeah, good luck to you too bro" said Christain shaking hands with Luke as they nod to each other as go back to their corners.

The Game begins with the kick off from Blue Hill, the Catcher catch it as the crowd from Acacia Cheer on their team, seating in the Seats in Rows there's Mark on the left next to him was Matt, Nina, Jaime, Diana, Aaron, Jared, and Andy, they are enjoying the game just then a Familer Voice calls out, it was Zack and his Girlfriend Trinny holding hands.

"Hey Aaron what's up bro? ' said Zack showing his respect for his school wearing his Blue Hill High Blue Bulls Shirt.

"Nothing much, just enjoying the game, you want to join us?" said Aaron as his two Fingers tapped Diana's Two Fingers, He turns to Diana "Sorry umm Ana, are you okay?" said Aaron putting both hands on his Knee.

"Yeah, no probelm Aar" Diana said unsure of way Aaron said her name like that.

"Oh boy...Hey Nina can we get some Popcorn please" said Jaime rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Umm yeah sure, But you have to ask your sister first Jaime and see if she's okay with you having Popcorn" said Nina as she notice Jaime's Eye roll, she looks at Diana, "Diana...Diana?" Nina said calling Her.

"Diana!..." said Jaime getting Diana's Attainion, "Can I please get some Popcorn with Nina Pleasesss? said Jaime in her sweet voice.

"I don't see why not...But Jaime next time you call me nicely, that was very rude young lady" said Diana chestize Jaime.

"Yes Diana...I'm sorry Diana...I'm sorry everyone" said Jaime as she pokes out her lip.

"It's okay Jaime, go on with Nina ok" said Diana as she hugs Jaime and Jaime hugs her big sister back, she let's go as Nina and Jaime walks out of the row to the Snick Bars.

"What?...why are you three looking at me like that?" said Aaron rising a eyebrow as Jared, Andy, and Zack giving him a teasing look.

"Oh Hermano, you will learn Gresshopper" said Jared patting Aaron's Shoulde as he shook his head jokeing.

"Si, your in need of a Crush Course in talking to girls bro" Andy said Crossing his Arm,

"Smooth Move Aaron, Smooth Move Dude haha" Zack said teasing him, Trinny hits Zack's arm playfully as she pouts a little, "Ok...ok Trin, I'm sorry, I'll get us some Popocorn too as he kiss Trinny's Cheeks then he got up on his side of the Row and walked out as he notice a Silver light to his Right, but he strug it off going to the Snick bar.

"Aaron" said Trinny getting Aaron's Attainion, " You should ask her out on a Date, you almost did, now...go for it" said Trinny giving Aaron a Thunbs up, Aaron Blush as he look down,

Aaron looks at Diana hoping she didn't hear it as she jumps up giving a Cheer with the rest of the crowd for their team getting the ball back, he notice her Beautiful eyes in the Setting Sun and he could not help but smile at her, she notice it as he turns back fast.

"Yeah..." said Aaron as he give a weak Cheer as he takes a big glup.

"You ok Aaron, your sweating" said Diana as she feels his forehead, "No...I'll get you a Water or a soda? I'm getting one" said Diana as she gets up.

"...Soda please, on Ice..." said Aaron to nervous to look at her.

"haha, sure, anyone else what something?" said Diana looking around as Andy and Jared said "us please?" and Mark and Matt both saying "no" in Kindness, "Okay, can you help me out Aaron? I can only carry two" said Diana giving a smile.

"S..S..Sure, I be happy to" said Aaron looking back at Jared and Andy making kissey faces and using their hands as Puppets, "Shut up guys..." said Aaron in a low voice as they walk out the row to the stands.

Meanwhile as the First Quarter is counting down both teams huddle up with their own teams to dicuss a plan, Blue hill got 10 points for their reckless move but good move by Christain, Now Luke is discussing a plan to get the three point convergece to tie the game.

"Okay! listen up, I can get us the three points I trust you all trust me?" said Luke as his team nods yes, "Good, let's show Blue Hill how we play at Acacia...Break!" said Luke with confidents.

"Break!" said the whole team as Jake comes to Luke.

"You ready Luke? I know you can get these three points man, but are you sure you can?" said Jake looking at Luke.

"As long as you got my back bro, we can win" said Luke smiling as they get in the line up, Luke looks at the sky as he kiss his hand and hold it to the sky, Abby notice it from where she stood with the Cheerleaders as she know why he did it, she shad a Tear as she walk to get some water.

"Oh...Hey, I'm Marceline but my friends call me Marcia" said Marceline as she didn't want to hold up the line for water as she shook hands with Abby.

"Hi I'm Abby, so...your a Blue Hill Cheerleader? It's cool I have a friend who goes here" said Abby smiling

"Oh yeah? What's her name or his name?" said Marceline as she tilts her head.

"Her name is Lisa Murray, we grow up together till her dad's job had her move away" said Abby as she took a drink of water.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it must be rough saying bye to Best friends" said Marceline standing next to a wall.

"It was, but I found her on FriendBook, we talked and...she might visit or I might" said Abby with a happy smile, just then Heather called Marcie's name.

"Marcie, we are needed for our team, what your doing?" Heather said looking around she saw Abby, "Oh Hi, sorry if I jumped in on you two talking" said Heather in sorryness.

"It's fine, I have to get back to my team as well, Nice meeting you Marcie" said Abby as she walks back to her Cheer Squad.

"Wait? Was...you two?..."said Heather with a stun look as she was cut off

"No! Heather really? Let's go cheer on our guys" said Marceline dragging Heather with her back to their squad.

The Cheers was loud as Acacia Made the three point Conversion and tied the game, just then Jason gets up from the bench looking mad.

"Hey! where your going Jas? The games this way man" said one of the Extra Players.

"To get some Air!" Jason said as he kept walking the player shook his head as he want back to the game.

"Huh?" said Trinny as she notice Jason leaving with a silver glam, "What was that?" Trinny said wondering.

"Your Trinny right? Hey I'm Jared, what's wrong?" said Jared being Friendly

"Nice to meet you Jared, I'm fine it was just..." said Trinny as the whole place begin to shake wildly.

"What's going on?" said Matt.

"I don't know, but this happen during our Schools Practist" said Mark looking at Matt as they both nod.

"Jared! Get your brother and Trinny and get out of here" Matt said giving Jared a nod and Jared nods back knowing.

As the Crowd begins to panic with Jared getting his brother and trinny out of there, Jared makes it through the crowd as his brother makes it to their sister as he runs back to the Field as New Monsters enter the Field as a Hooded Figure walks in leading them as the football teams run off and the Cheerleaders right behind them, except one person being Heidi looking for Christain as he was running to her as he trips on a football.

"Go! Heidi, I'm fine, save yourself as a Monzard is about to strike them both as a blue light protects them it was Austin in Ranger form as he blocked the hit from the Monzard.

"You to safe? Now get out of here, I'll protect you" said Austin as he lifts up Christain.

"Thank you Blue Ranger, you saved my cousin" said Heidi patting Austin's shoulder as they both run off.

"Right? Now back to busy...Wolf Blade" said Austin as he ran to the Monzards as he Strikes them as sparks fly off them and they fall on the ground, " there not tough like Xanotes, this will be easy" said Austin as he smugly rub his glove hand on his Helmet nose, he then sees them rise up, Austin was shocked as a green blast hits them down, it was Jared.

"Whoa! Thanks man" said Austin as he and Jared fist bump.

"Don't thank me yet, They are a lot tougher to kill then Xanotes" said Jared as he notice Aaron and Diana taking some on and then he notice Marceline taking four on her own as he runs to help her, "Hey, I got your back Marcie as Two Laser Shots took out the The Four Monzords,as the smoke cleared, it was a second Green Ranger holding his Elephant Hammer and Second Pink Ranger holding her Cheetah Gauntlets stood together.

"Looks like you guys can use our help" said Jake confident.

"Yeah time to show you how The Power Rangers Jungle Beasts gets it done" said Abby posing.

"Whoa Other..." said Jared.

"...Power Rangers" said Marceline adding on to what Jared said.

On the Other Side of the field Aaron and Diana fought back to back taking on Monzords, just then a crowd surround them as a Red Laser blast and Black Laser Blast takes down a few of the Monzords as Diana and Aaron nods to each other as they blast the remaining Monzords on there side, as the Red Jungle Beast Ranger holding his Lion Saber and Black Jungle Beast Ranger holding his Panther Double Bladed Axe walks to them.  
"Hey thanks Jar.." said Aaron looking at the two new rangers, "What the? Who are you?" said Aaron unsure of who's side there on.

"What's Wrong?" said Diana now looking at a new friend or foe "Whoa...Thanks for the help there" said Diana nicely.

"We didn't do it because of you, We did it because of the People in danger," said Luke Coldly as he turns to the one in the hood, "We did it to see who it was who cause it" said Luke pointing to the Hooded Figure as he slow claps looking at the rangers.

"Who are you? Show yourself and fight us" said Joe Angered.

"You think I care about you nine...Hahaha, No just you the one other Red Ranger standing here" said The Hooded Figure who throws off the hood and cape, the rangers stood stun as it was a Silver Power Ranger, "Now your mines" said The Silver Ranger as he gets ready to fight just then Xanotes and The New improve Terragon Appear.

"Terragon!" said Both the Red and Pink Terraforce Rangers.

"Muhahaha, More rangers!...More Fun!...ATTACK!" Said Terragon eger to fight.

Meanwhile Austin fights off the last of The Monzords as a Blue Figure leads a hand,Austin saw nothing but a blue blur as he notice a second Blue Ranger with is Gorilla Bo Staff as the Monzords fall they stare at each other.

"Ha!...The Blue Jungle Beast Ranger at your Survice" said Tim jokely looking at Austin, "What? have you ever seen a Blue Ranger before" said Tim Crossing his arms.

"What?! I'm the only Blue Ranger" said Austin thinking on it, "Well, Then there's the Portal...B..But, enough, Who are you?" said Austin pointing his Finger as he notice the sounds of fighting Xanotes as he runs to help, "Oh no my friends" said Austin Running as Marceline and Jared Joins him with the Two Extra Rangers in tow.

"Hello Red Ranger, did you miss me?" said Terragon as he sees a second red ranger, "Great! now there's two of them" said Terragon as he charge in with his sword as it clash with Aaron's Sword as the rest of the Rangers fight off the Xanotes.

"Haha, let's go guys, Now we can show you what Terraforce can do" said Jared getting a laugh out of Marceline, Abby, and Jake for the joke early on, they clash with the now Xanotes Soldiers fighting all around as Austin lead Jared, Marceline, Abby, Jake, and Fellow by Time as they start to battle the stone warriors, as the fight goes on the Silver Ranger Teleports away, as he appears in the middle of the forest.

"There goes my plans on stepping out those middlesum Jungle Beast Rangers, But those other Rangers, those were there enemies who jumped in it" said The Silver Ranger as he holds his chin as he looks around, "I know your there, come out, Are be destroy your pick" said The Silver Ranger with a annoyed Voice, "...Ether way, your Destroy" said The Silver Ranger as he Blast a Tree down, "Hmm, where are you?" The Silver Ranger said trying to point out where his enemy is.

Two New Rangers Jump out, they were Red and Yellow except they had a Darker Color of Red and Yellow, as they stared down the Silver Ranger.

"We don't know you are, but your not going to harm The Terraforce Rangers, you will leave them be" said the Red Ranger as he Cluch his Fist, "Now, are you a enemy or friend" said The Red Ranger, he had a Ape Motif with a Lion Helmet and Darker Red Shoulder Blade.

"If your a Friend, then excuse us, But if your Foe, your going down, no if's, ands, or buts" said The Yellow Ranger as she circles the silver ranger, "I got your back Red, You got your front" The Yellow Ranger said with seriousness, she has a Female Form as her Shoulder Blades was a Darker Yellow with a Lion Motif.

"Hahaha, you two should not have interfered!" said The Silver Ranger as he kicks forward hitting the red ranger as he backs Kicks the yellow ranger as he turns his blaster on the red ranger and blast him down and he turns the blaster on the yellow ranger as she kixks the blaster out of silver rangers hand as he jumps back as he is caught off guard by the red as he lifts him up and slam him down, silver ranger does a spin kick and knocks the red ranger down as he jumps back up as he shot a dark energy blast at yellow ranger as Sparks fly off her, as she falls down.

"Yellow! Your mine now!" said red as he jumps up as he fights him in hand to hand combet, he turns it into a kick as the silver goes in for more as something stops him, The Silver Ranger Teleports in a Flash, "What?...Coward!" said Red as he rans to the yellow ranger as he takes off his helmet, he turns out to be Zack Persons, "Yellow...Trin,,,Trin you ok?" said Zack as he lifts her up a little as he takes off her helmet.

"I'm...ahem," said The Yellow Ranger Reveal to be Trinny as she turns her head to cough, "...I'm ok now, Where did that...Siver...Ranger go?" said Trinny as she looks around in a panic.

"Don't worry Trin, he's gone, I don't think he's coming back" Zack said looking in Trinny's eyes as she looks back with a smile.

"Good, because I can..." Trinny said as she kissed Zack and he kissed her back, "Do that" said Trinny as Zack helped her up easy.

Meanwhile back at the Football Field, The Battle is still going on as Jake and Jared team up to battle a few Xanotes as Jared and Jake Fist bump.

"Let's take them down! together pal" said Jake.

"All right! Amigo" said Jared as he takes his Bear Sword and takes two more Xanotes down as Jake Jumps over his Shoulder as he blast a few Soldiers down with a few kicks as he blast them with his blaster.

Tim and Austin Fought a number of Xanotes as each took turns to attack and defend each other,

"With The Power of the Wolf!" Austin said as his Sword glowed Blue with Power.

"With The Power of the Gorilla" Time said as his powered up his Bo Staff with power, Austin ran as he slash away at the remining Xanotes as they stood still from the impect as Blue lightning Sparked from them Tim slash them with his Staff as they fall to dust.

"All right! Team Blue All Day!" said Austin high fiving Tim.

"I know right, it's a code Blue" Tim said as they both laughed.

Marceline, Abby, and Diana joined Forces taking down a Trio of Xanotes as the girls blast a few away, as all three stood side by side as they ready there Blaster as Laser fire was of both Yellow and Pink Lasers fire through the soldiers, a few more jumped over the blast as Diana, and Marcline kicks both Soldiers back with fury as Abby use both their shoulders for support as she kicks both just as strong as both Soldiers fall to pieces.

"All right, Girl Power!" Said the Three Girls.

"Let's get moving girls, our friends could use our help" said Diana.

"She's right, let's Rock and Roll" said Abby.

"Look out!" said Marceline as she blast the soldier who was about to strike both Abby and Diana.

"We showed them huh?" said Marceline as they run to take care of the remaining Xanotes.

Aaron, Joe, and Luke all took turns striking Terragon, as they fought Terragon has gotten faster the last time he fought Aaron, as the three stepped back, Aaron looks at two of his would be allies as they look towards him.

"I don't know if you two are friends or foe but, Look out for Terragon's Strikes, if he could he would keep slashing" Aaron said holding his sword tighter, "I know he looks harmless, but his a Master Swordsman" said Aaron as he takes a stand.

"Good to know, I always want a fight to go this good" Luke said with a Flare, "Let's go Joe, let's show our new friend how we fight monsters" said Luke as he runs to Terragon as they Clash Swords as he push Terragon's Sword away as he flips around as he kicks Terragon as he goes back a little.

"Sorry dude, but I'm with my leader" Joe said as he nods running towards Terragon as he Attacks Terragon with a Strike of his Axe as Terragon fall down sparking.

"Can they do it? Looks like...Wait!" Aaron said with Unsureness as Terragon walks through the Smoke as he got back up ready for round two, "Look! Out Guys!" said Aaron Worried.

Two Laser blast hit Joe and Luke as they got thrown back by the blast, as a Third Laser want towards Aaron as he clash with his Sword, Aaron Tries to hold it back as Terragon shows himself unharmed.

"I see you learned quick Red Ranger, Sir Tenma's Teachings has Rubbed off on you but it won't do you any good, But even a fool can hold a Sword but it takes a pro to Wield! It" Terragon said as he Force Push the Blast as Aaron's Sword is thrown to the Ground.

"Terragon jumps to Aaron as he punch Aaron back as he groens in pain, Terragon slash at Aaron as sparks flew off him as he hits him three times, with Joe and Luke back to their fight they rush in as they both jump giving a double high kick to Terragon as he notice and teleports out of the way as they clash with Aaron as all three fall down.

"Hahaha, this is to good, you three will take each other out before I will, Huh!?" Terragon said as both teams regroup together., "Ten Power Rangers, will I'll meet you all again soon...Much Sooner then you think" Terragon said as he teleports away, leaving both teams in the middle of the field.

"Good riddence, Guys, Terragon's gotten Stronger, he held back...a lot" Aaron said as he face his team and he looks at their unlikely Allies, "Thank you, ummm Power Rangers, you give us a more fighting chance" Aaron said as he brings his hand out for a Handshake.

"We are The Power Rangers Jungle Beast, and your welcome, but Thank you Power Rangers, I don't think Terragon's got a Equal, your right his Strong, we have to go, Jungle Beast We Out" said Luke as he shakes Aaron's hand as he's Teamates nod good bye to their Counterparts and Vice Varse.

"Right, Terraforce We Out" said Aaron as they walk different ways as Matt's voice came out of The Terraforce Coms.

"Wait Rangers, I need you all to take them back to base with you all" said the voice of Matt.

"Wait what? take them back to base, but...Sensai, we don't know them, what if their spys for Xanort" said Austin as the others look at him, "What!? yopu all was thinking it, I just said it first" Ausin said crossing his arms.

"Guys Trust me, I'm not Kai, so bring them back to base, I'll explain when you all arrive" said Matt as the Terraforce Rangers turn around.

"Are you sure...Sir, All right we will take your word for it" said Luke as he talks on his com.

"Thank you Rangers, see you all there guys" said Mark's voice, "By the way, be nice Luke and Joe" said Mark adding on as the Jungle Beast Rangers turn around as both teams meet in the Center.

"Let me guess, your Mentor told you guys to turn around and talk" said Jared acting cool.

"How you know!? Are you a Psyche?" said Jake tryin to act nice.

Aaron sighs, "Look, you guys help save our town and our butts, we will be happy to take you to our base" said Aaron walking up, "We need Terraforce Cycle" said Aaron asa Red Bike Appear, "Call your bikes and fellow us" said Aaron getting on his bike as the other four rangers summoned their bikes.

"Umm that's the thing...we have not got our bikes yet" said Luke rubbing the back of his neck.

"Riight, hop on" said Aaron as he looked away, inside his helmet he had a not me look.

as a ranger put their hands on his Shoulder, as Aaron looked back on his team he said let's ride guys, as he notice a empty bike.

"Huh!? where did Di?...I mean where did the Pink Ranger want?" said Aaron in a worry voice.

"Aaron, it's me" said Diana in a low voice, "I let them burrow my bike, since The Red and Green Jungle Beast Rangers said their like Brothers" said Diana.

"Oh...Ahem, Let's Ride" said Aaron in a high Voice.

"Lucky" said Austin bitterly

The Team of Rangers all drove off as they want faster in bright colored Streams of light in their respectful color suits, The rangers swiftly made it back to base as they wait for their Mentors to arrive, they walk into base as Aaron is a little jumpy about lettin their five counterparts in the base known as the dojo.

"Welcome to the dojo, our home away from home" said Jared with a postive energy voice stiil in suit and helmet as all the rangers are as Aaron cross his arms, "so what you guys think?" Jared said asking.

"it is a Awesome base, it is a Dojo under a dojo, even cooler, Our base is a Cave, haha" said Jake trying to make a joke as everyone could not help but laugh a little, "What!? it's true hahaha" said Jake as he strugs his Shoulders.

"Hey! I am the only one who makes the jokes here pal...Just joking bro" said Jared patting Jake's Shoulder as they all laugh even harder.

Meanwhile in the Throne Room of Xanort as he sit pondering over the news Terragon has given him as Erigon and Sounder watch carfully, as the fires of the lit room flowing up and down as Xanort stands.

"Ten...Power Rangers, but you believe! you counted eleven" said Xanort as the flames shot up.

"Sir, if I am to be honest, he did not fight with them, he...Lead the Beast Soldiers in Battle" said Terragon as Xanort was about to strike up, when he thought about it.

"Beast soldiers? What did they look like Terragon?" said Xanort in a calm voice as he takes a seat.

"Umm well they were a fusion of a Animals, what kind I would not know, most were defented before we Arrive...Sir" said Terragon as he looks at his Leader.

"Yes, I know them well, I have been sensing...his Power, but I was unsure, Until you told me of this...Silver Ranger leading those...Monzords" Xanort said with a grin.

"Monzords? You don't mean, Him, don't mean, Cobolt do you?: Terragon said as he hears foot steps as he draws his sword Tightly, "Who goes there!? No use hiding" Terragon said with Anger, as the silver ranger walking in as Xanort and Erigon's Eyes want wide.

"Oooooh, There's a Silver Ranger, Terragon was right" said Sounder as he put a hand on Erigon's Shoulder as he glots.

"Shut up! You worm, get ready to fight him Now!" said Terragon as he walks to face this Silver intruder.

"I have not come to fight you, Sir Terragon, I have a Message for Master Xanort from...Master Cobolt" said Silver as he shows the Eye of the Beast, "I'm sure this, will be enough to get me a seat" said Silver as he close his Hand.

"What? Where did you get that?" said a Stun Terragon.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out...Never!" said Silver

"Why you little, I'll...!" Terragon said being cut off by Xanort.

"Let me talk to your friend Terragon, after all he's our guest too" Xanort said with a deep voice as Terragon move to the side as The Silver Ranger walks up to Xanort as he bows.

"Master Xanort, my Master Cobolt has sent me ahead of him to ask you personal, he will like to join forces" Silver said as Xanort laughs as Silver stood his ground with a stoic stand, "I guess Cobolt don't have asense of Humor. What's the catch, why should I lift a finger for him" said Xanort as his eyes glowed a bright dark red.

"Because, he happens to know what your up to Master Xanort, Plus how will you succeed without this old thing?" said Silver showing The Eye Of The Beast, "Does that change your mind, Unless you can take down Ten Colored Coded Fools" Silver said with a Cockyness in his voice.

"...Where is Cobolt, I want to talk to him,not his Little Pup barking Orders!" Xanort said rising as a Dark Aura Surround him.

"Now, now, Xanort, no need to be mad with my boy" said the Voice of Cobolt through The Silver Rangers Com, "After all, if it was not for me, there would not be you...now would it. I am sorry for not being there at the momen, I am in the Middle of Finding my next plan for destroying those Pityful Ranges and that Pasky Guardian, as you can see what my Little Pup has with him" said Cobolt as The Silver Ranger growls to himself, "He has one half of it on him, I have the other as away of...Sealing the deal, hahaha, No Pun intended" Cobolt said.

"Really now, I want to know why you have that item for a reason, After all, I bet your tired of getting Slain after about the...Tenth time Eh" said Xanort as Terragon Laugh along with Erigon and Sounder, "Now if you want to work on a Joint Force together, We work side by side or...No deal, Hear me Cobolt (No way I won't let him out my sight)" said Xanort with a glare and to himself, as Cobolt stand in his Lair.

"(Arrgh, that Arroget Fool,)" said Cobolt to himself as he thinks it over, "Fine Xanort, give me a Moment, I have one more item, U am waiting for, if it is found, it will be a part of Our Plans to Succeded" said Cobolt as he cuts the com off, just then Coltier appears.

"Master Cobolt, I've Return with the Tricone, now we can Assist your Silver Ranger" said Coltier handing the Tricone to Cobolt, "What Trobles you Master? I have not fail you sir" said Coltier.

"No my faithful Warrior, but Xanort does not trust me, he might turn on us as we enter his Lair" said Cobolt as he thinks it through.

"But Sir, do you not trust him as well," said Coltier ponderer.

"Yes, but I am building my Strength, if I could not take on the rangers so well, then Xanort can...and will win" said Cobolt as he Notice a Power Stone, "Is that what I think it is?" said Cobolt as he walks over to the Power Stone, it begin to emit power as it empowers Cobolt.

"I call that a gift sir" said Coltier as he cros his Arms.

Meanwhile at The Dojo, The Rangers wait for there Mentors as Matt, Mark, Nina, and Jaime walks in The Rangers who were talking about there many battles jumped up when they Notice their Mentors, as they walked up to them Matt had a Serious Face.

"Rangers, we have a problem" said Matt as he holds his watch.

"What kind of Problem Sensai?" said Aaron.

"I have been keeping a eye on the Scanners since Sir Tenma told us about this Beast that will be summoned if we let Xanort get all the Kamidogu's" said Matt holding up the Scanner.

"What is it? I only see the soner" said Austin.

"There's something headed this way, whatever it can be, it is not good and it's moving fast, there's Three more Kamidogu's to find and Fast" Matt said looking at both teams, okay Aaron and Terraforce Rangers please Demorph to intreduce yourselves to our friends" said Matt.

"Luke, Jake, and Jungle Beast Rangers Demorph, we are all among friends please.

Aaron looks to his Team and gives a knowing nod as he turns back to Luke and his team as The Terraforce Rangers says "Power Down!" the entire team returns to normal form and The Yellow Jungle Beast Ranger jumps a little.

"Marceline! Your a Power Ranger too, wow! We really have a lot in Common" said Abby as she Demorphs, Marceline's Eyes want wide seeing her new friend Abby being ranger.

"Well, don't wait on us Abby, Jungle Beast Demorph" said Luke as they demorphs Austin walks out and says ("Unfair"), everyone looks at the stun Austin.

"Dudes, you had three rangers playing football, Stokes you were suppose to play" Austin said upset at there game.

"Well dude, you were going to lose even if there was only one ranger on the team" said Joe walking out, you would have lost no matter what" said Joe just saying making Austin mad.

Time tries to stop them from Fighting Aaron Shake hands with Luke giving the red rangers handshake, and Jared talking with Jake, The Three Girls Diana, Abby,and Marceline begin talking, as The Two Mentors was happy there times got along, but they both worry about the Beast and what it can be.

"So did this Sir Tenma tell you how to beat this Beast or if it is Dangerous enough to worry about" said Mark.

"The only thing he told us was that who ever had all five Kamidogu's can control the beast...We have two of them, there's Three more" Matt said rubbing his beard thinking.

"Dang, I am glad Cobolt is not yet strong enough to Counter Attack yet, but one day he will be strong, but I have Faith in my Nephew and my Adopted Son and there Team to save there city and the world" Mark said looking on his team as Matt looks on his team as well.

"I know what you mean, they are both getting strong everyday" said Matt looking at the Scanner, "Let's hope this beast is a Myth, just as he said that a Bright Golden Light emitted to reavel Kai as he solidfied, "Kai!...What are you doing here? Where did you go?" said Matt still angered by Kai's Lies.

"Hello to you to Matthew, as for my mission, I had to help our fellow friends The Elemental Saints to rescue their Mentor Mother Superior, she was in Danger and i owed The one name Ingrid For protecting The Gem Of Light" Kai said with a good tone, Kai looks at Mark, "Your a Guardian of the elements, almost like Matthew it is a Honor to meet you, any friend of Matthew's or The Rangers are friends of mines as well" said Kai as he bows in a Knightly way.

"Umm Hi, yeah Im Mark, The Mentor and Trainer Of the Power Rangers Jungle Beast" said Mark looking at Kai, then to Matt "So, Matt how about you ask your friend Kai about this Beast of The Kamidogu's, Maybe he knows" Mark said without thinking.

"Beast of The Kamidogu's? That is what you said right?" Kai said with wide bright eyes, "I heard of The Legend, but as for it being true, their is Truth to These Legends, there are three sighs to say it's near, One, you would see the Waves act funny then normal, Second, you woulsd hear the Roar of the beast, it won't sound like a Whale, Third, The Four Corners will be lit, only those will protect the city from it, before it comes to full power. That's all I know about the Legend Forgive me fellow Mentors but that's all I know, but the Real reason I am here" Kai said looking at both Mentors with Mark the only one listening.

"Thank you Kai for the Info, I am sure Matt willuse this infomation to the best he can" Mark said.

"Aye, but before I go, I must say, I am keeping a eye on my son, he is looking for something, for what? I don't know, but if I can guess maybe the Power Stone, it will enhance his powers, he knows without this Gem he is no match" said Kai as Matt looks at him.

"Kai, if I was your Son, the closes spot to a Power Stone is most likely a Cave with high Magic Points, Maybe you can find him there" said Matt as he give him a friendly nod.

Mark looks back and forth form Matt to Kai, he give a look, "Umm, am I missing something? what's going on Matt, and Golden Armor guy" said Mark waiting for a Answer.

Matt sighs,"Mark this is Kai, he was the original Creator of The Elemental Gems, but he lied to us all, about two Gems" Matt said looking at the safe with the Steel Gem in it.

"Two? you told me there was Five just Five" Mark said shocked as all three begin to talk.

"Your Mentors your Father? I mean my Uncle's Tough as a Mentor but..." Aaron said being cut off by Luke.

"...He's not my Father, just my Step Father!" said Luke as he walks away, he looks back, "Sorry..." said Luke as he saw the puching Bag, and he starts hitting it, as Jake looksat both Aaron and Jared.

"I'm sorry, but he's been through a lot guys, umm oh the day he became a Ranger, he lost his Mother" Jake said looking sad at Luke, as Jared looks at him as he walks up to him.

"I'll be right back Amigo's" said Jared as he walks to Luke.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't know Truly" said Aaron looking at Jake.

"It's okay, we didn't know how he would take it, he's been working non stop to defeat Cobolt and his Army for what happen," Jake said, "My Uncle took him in and now we are one big Power Rangers Family" said Jake trying to brake the Tension.

Luke Punch the bag with all his might and power as his Fist begin to emit power, he stops to catch his Breath and he holds the Bag.

"Hey...Luke, I know how you feel man. I mean if you want to talk I got your back" said Jared as he pulls out the photo of him and his mom at the Fair, he smiles at the photo, "You know, fighting Monsters help a little...only a little" said Jared as he notice Luke turns around.

"What do you mean? you make it seem like you want through the same thing, Did you?" said Luke as he huffs and Puffs, "Did you want to spot me?" said Luke as JaredNods walking to the bag as he holds it" So...What's up?" said Luke as he punch the bag.

"Well, I did not go through what you want through, but my mom has...Stage Four Cancer" said Jared looking down as a tear forms in his Eyes, he toughs it out to not cry, "She had it for about a Year now, she was doing better...but the doctors said it spread like wild fire" said Jared looking down more, Luke notice it and stopped punching, over on the other side of the room as the other rangers talked Austin notice Jared and Luke talking,but he want back to talk with Tim.

"Man...I am so so sorry, do the rest of the team worry about you like mines does?" said Luke as they both took a seat on the mats.

"No, that's because only two knows, Aaron up there and Sensai Carson" said Jared holding the Picture as he shows Luke the other two pictures of him and his mon and the one with his entire Family in it, "This is all of us at our Family Barbecue" said Jared as he let's Luke hold the photos.

"Very nice photo, you have a nice Family from what I can see" said Luke smiling at the photo.

The Group of Rangers were getting to know each other as Cobolt arrive with a Squad of Monzards and his Second in Command Caltier walks into the Lair of Master Xanort, The two big bads looked each other in the eyes as the Silver Ranger joined his side, as a group of Xanotes protect Xanort, as both sends draw there Weapons, they got cut off as both Big Bads Spoke.

"Master Xanort, long time no see eh old friend" said Colbolt leaving his shield Soldiers.

"Like Wise Master Colbolt, good of you to show" said Xanort as he meets Colbolt as the embrace as Warriors as there army returns to being calm.

"Good to see you, now as we both need each others help, watch this Xan" said Colbolt as he thrown down a orb of some kind as it draw a Xanote soldier as he moves slowly to it like a Trance, "Get my orb back" Colbolt said as he snaps his fingers for a Monzard Soldier to get it, as the two different soldier walks to the Orb it begin to emit a Energy as it draw in both Soldiers as they fuse together, "Hahaha I like to call it a Monote or if you like, a Xanozard" said Colbolt as the fuse warrior bows down to both Masters.

"...How about you call me, Xanomon" said The Fuse Monster known as Xanomon, "After all, we will destroy! The Power Rangers!" said Xanomon standing up, he looked like a Stone Warrior with a Beast look as he's eyes turned a Bright Green like the Orb as in both eyes has Master Colbolt in his Right Eye and Master Xanort in his Left Eye, as he laughs out loud as the rest laughs with him through the night as the new day broke in, the Rangers all joined back up as everything was peaceful, to peaceful for the rangers to enjoy.

The Rangers meet back up as they try to understand what the silver ranger was up too ss well as Terragon, they all sit and think on it, as one looks up with Wide Eyes.

"What if Master Xanort and your Enemy, umm Master Colbolt might Join Forces" said Nina as everyone was shocked by her Answer, she sees everyone look at her as she sits down, "What? It's a good Question we should all of thought of, i was saying what everyone was thinking" said Nina as she blush a little.

"No that's a Start Ms. Carson, yep your Matt's Daughter all right" Mark said as Nina gets more Shy about it as Mark looks at Matt, "What's the end game Matty Bro" said Mark as he Cross his arms.

"The End Game is, what ever there planning can not be good for any of us and the world" said Matt as he turns on the computer as he types away as he starts to explain more, "There is a lot of strange things happing, there was two itams stolen from Highland City and Renner City, the two things stolen was a Jar called the lost warrior exibit, there's a Legend that says it holds the soul of Dead Warriors of long past and The Dragon Eyes, they have all been stolen, and how?" Matt said looking back at the rangers, "The Guards said it was Monsters, they were to stun to even stop them" Matt said while Typing away, as the Alarm goes off as Matt brings it on Screen as a Army of Xanotes and Terragon on one side, and Monzards on the Other side with Caltier, Leading the Charge was Xanomon ready for combat waiting for the rangers in a Rock Field.

"Okay Rangers be careful, I don't know what Colbolt and Xanort is thinking of, so be careful all ten of you" said Matt giving a Confident nod to Aaron, Aaron gives Matt a nod back

"Get the Job done, come back safe and sound Rangers, May The Power Protect You All" said Mark giving Luke and Jake a Confident Nod, they give one back.

As they start to leave a bright gold light appear it was Kai blocking the doorway, the rangers was shocked as Kai give a nod.

"Rangers, it will be a Honored to teleport you ten to the battle, just give me the okay, and we will join the battle" said Kai as he walked to the rangers.

Aaron looked at Luke and Vice Verse, "Kai, it would be our Honor...but won't that weaken you though" Aaron said looking at Kai with unsureness.

"It is true, if it was the old me, I could not telport you all unless, it would weaken me, but since i was reunited with my Gem of Light, I have become Stronger, so I will fight with my friends and family" said Kai as he holds out his hands, "Everyone join hands, Luke and Aaron take my Hands and everyone else join their hands" said Kai as he Glowed bright gold as everyone took hands as Abby took Luke's hand and Luke took Kai's hand, and Diana took Aaron's hand and he took Kai's hand as all eleven teleported out of thin air.

The Ten Rangers arrive to the Battle Ground, as they hear the voice of Kai can be heard from the air as it echos, "Rangers Good luck, I have fate in all of you, you will do well, But leave Kion to me, I sense his Near" said Kai as the rangers falt more confident as all Ten ran in Pairs to meet their enemies as they stop they looked out and see the Army of Monzards and Xanotes waiting for them.

"Whoa, that's who they brought?" said Aaron as he rise a Eyebrow, looking around him at his teamates, "They should have bring more...You guys Ready!" Aaron said

"Ready!" the whole group said

The Terraforce Rangers stood, "Terraforce! Unleash The Source!" said The Terraforce Rangers as they all Morphed

"Terraforce Red!" Aaron said as he Posed

"Terraforce Pink!" Diana said as she Posed

"Terraforce Blue!" Austin said as he Posed

"Terraforce Yellow!" Marceline said as she Posed

"Terraforce Green!" Jared said as he Posed

The Entire Terraforce Team grouped Posed, "Terraforce!" The Terraforce Rangers said all together as a big Explosion happens behind them.

The Jungle Beast Rangers Stood, "To Guard and Protect!,Jungle Beast Unleashed!" said The Jungle Beast Rangers as they all morphed.

"Jungle Beast Red!" Luke said as he Posed.

"Jungle Beast Pink!" Abby said as she Posed.

"Jungle Beast Blue!" Tim said as he Posed.

"Jungle Beast Green!" Jake said as he Posed.

"Jungle Beast Black!" Joe said as he Posed

The Entire Jungle Beast Rangers Grouped posed, "Jungle Beast!" The Jungle Beast Rangers said all together as a Big Explosion happens behind them.

The Ten Rangers joined together as they jumped down onto the Ground Below as they eyed there Foes, as they stood strong.

"Power Rangers!" All Ten Rangers said as a Bigger Explosion happens as Red, Blue, Green, Black, Yellow, and Pink colred smoke appers, as the rangers takes a fighting stand and the Army of Monsters as well.

"Rangers can you all hear me?" said the Voice of Matt, "I will teleport your bikes to the battle, that should help to get rid of most of the soldiers" said Matt as the bikes appear.

The Monsters wait for the order to go as the Fuse Xanomonas it draws he's sword, "Destroy them all! Leave none Standing!" Xanomon said as they charged on Command, "But leave the Red Rangers to me" said Xanomon in a low growl.

The Battle rage on as The Terraforce Rangers don there Bikes as The Jungle Beast Rangers don the Bikes with them to give more Support to watch there Backs, Abby joined Diana as they blast away at a few of Xanotes Soldiers and Monzards Soldiers, as Diana blast the with her Bikes Lasers and Abby blast away at the Soldiers who missed the shot, Marceline jumped up as she blast a few Soldiers away as Joe slash a few with his sword that jumped up to them, one Xanote jumped up as he knocks Joe down as Marceline Stops the bike.

"Joe! you okay?" Marceline siad as she came to a stop as a Monzard and Xanotes jumps at her, she takes out her Eagle Spear to block there hit, she use her bike as she jumped up hitting them.

"I'm all right Marcie" Joe said as he roundhouse kicks the Xanote as it sends him flyin as he jumps up to slash to take it out, they join back up together.

Austin and Tim takes out a squad of Monzards and Xanotes as they go on to take on more as Terragon and Caltier joined there swords together as they blast at the Two Blue Rangers as they skid turning to face the two genarals as they both blast them with a barrage of Blue Lasers, they get to their feet as Austin draw his Wolf Blade and Tim draw his Gorilla Axes as they run to Terragon and Caltier as they recover from the blast they run out to meet their blue foes.

"Nice to see you Again Terragon, you left without saying Hi!" Austin said as he clash swords with Terragon, as they fight to gain Control.

"So Blue Ranger, your no Austrin, what have you got on his best day" Terragon said trying to put the scare on Austin as Terragon blast a stun Austin as he got back up and jumped in the Air as he bicycle kicks Terragon.

"you know long ago it took the Red Warrior and Blue Warrior to take me down together kid" Caltier said walking slowly to Tim, "Last time I checked your fighting me alone, and your not gonna win now1" Caltier said as he start running faster as Tim gets in a Fighting Stance as the two begin to fight as Caltier pushed Tim back as he Slash at him as Sparks flew off him as he rolled out of the way.

"Lucky Shot, but Colbolt hits harder at least" Tim said as he stands back up as he jumped up as he knocks caltier's sword away as h hits him with the axe as Caltier falls back, with Terragon joining him and Austin joining Tim as they both Blast Terragon and Caltier throwing them both back as they teleport away.

"All right!" Tim said excited.

"Don't mess with the blue rangers!" Austin said excited as they both high five each other.

Jared and Jake fought a few more standing soldiers fighting them with little effort as Jake jumping four soldiers as he fought through them as hew blast a few down, as he got blast down, Jared joining him as Sounder came down to fight them, as he blast them both again.

"You okay Jake?!" said Jared as he rise to his feet as he helps Jake up.

"Yeah I'm fine, how about you?" said Jake as he stare down Sounder, "How about we take him out first!" said Jake more Confident.

"I think I know a way" said Jared as he walked forward as he took a deep breath, "you look like Echo, maybe I should beat you like Echo, Secondary Mode!" said Jared as he change into his secondery form, "Hi-yee" Jared said as he charged at Sounder.

"Echo was my brother...your going down! Green Ranger!" said Sounder as he charge at Jared, the two Clash Blades as a sound resonetes with it.

They fought on even ground, as Jared overpowers Sounder and slash him, as Sounder stood up Jake jumped over Jared as he blast Sounder, Sounder Teleported out of the way.

"All right, let's get a move on" Jared said.

"Right, but wow i can't wait to get a secondery mode" said Jake as they both laugh.

Standing on a Rock was both Kion and The Silver Ranger, Kion was talking to Master Xanort as he yelled at him for not being there to help, as Kion bags for forgiveness a bright golden light took him as they teleported to the same spot the rangers morph from, Kion jumps up seeing no one.

"Who's there?...Father is that you? show yourself!" said Kion as Kai Appear before him.

"Hello my son, your evil ends here...And Now!" Kai said as he touch his Gem of Light, "May the power of all that's good! Empower me!" Kai said as he changed into a Armored Version of himself, "Now let's go Kion, you can come with me to be healed" Kai said trying to get to Kion, Kai looked like a Golden Power Ranger with Golden Armor and Green Eyes.

"You should know me Father...I am empower by Evil, you may have cursed me, but the Demons of Empress Temptaru give me more power then ever" said Kion as he charged at Kai, "Give me that Gem!" said Kion in a demonic Voice.

Both Kai and Kion begin to fight blow from blow as their Fist connect as a sound wave sends them both back as Kion tries to blast Kai with a energy blast as Kai flips up as Kai draws a Golden Sword as he Swings down the energy blast down as he runs at the speed of Sound as he Slash at Kion, Kai comes to a Stop as Kion has sparks comes off him as he Falls to one knee, Kai turns around with a Deep Breath, as he blast Kion off the Moutain side as he gets out of there.

The Silver Ranger Jumps back up oin a Moutain as he is enjoying the battle, he looks at Luke and Aaron fighting Xanomon s he quickly turned around with a Blaster, as the Crimson Red Ranger and the Topaz Yellow Ranger staring him down, as he puts his blaster back in it's holster, as he Draws a sword.

"I see you two have found me, What do you want now?" said Silver as he looks at his foes, "I don't Think you two want to lose again.

"No that won't be happening again, not today" said The Crimson Ranger known as Zack as he draws a Sword.

"We are ready for you now Silver, Your not getting away...This Time" The TopazRanger Known as Trinny said as she nods to Zack who nods back, they charge at the Silver Ranger, as they fought sparks from the Clash want everywhere, Trinny comes around as she use her Hammer to knock the Silver Ranger off Belance, as Silver Fumble Zack strike him down sending sparks out, The Silver Ranger stood up in Anger as Sighter jumps between their Battle, all Three was dumbfounded.

"Why! are you here" Silver said looking at him,"You work for Master Xanort right? Well this time are mine, so beat it" said Silver

"Return now, Colbolt will need you to Destroy the Jungle Beast Rangers" Sighter said looking at the two rangers, "Who are you two!?" said Sighter shocked.

"We have a job to do, and our in our way" said Zack, "So get out of our way!" said Zack drawing his Sword.

"You think we are kidding right? You can't stop us both" Trinny said.

"Hahaha, As much as i want to, but i to have a job to do, Return to the Lair at once" said Sighter as they both teleported out of Thin Air.

The Crimson and Topaz Rangers look on the Battle of the ten rangers, Zack give Trinny a nod as they walked away.

Marceline and Joe rode through many more Soldiers as a few blast from behind, Joe taps Marceline on the Shoulder signeling her as he flips off her bike to deal with the six Soldiers as she sees a Barrage of them in front of her.

"Whoa! Lightning Blitz Mode Engage" said Marceline as her Bike changed into the Lightning Mode as she goes through the Barrage of them.

"Let's go you cowards!" Joe said as he ran at the six soldiers as they run to him, he punch omne down as he flips one knocking down two, as he blast the last three, he didn't see the two who was about to strike him from behind as they go down in a Lightning Surge, Joe notice it as it was Marceline in her Secondary Mode as she nods her head.

"Wow, I need New Powers as well" Joe said as he petted Marceline's Shoulder, "Thanks Marcie" Joe added on.

"You got it, Come on, we are still needed, Let's Move!" said Marceline with Confidents.

Diana and Abby fired through the Remining Soldiers as Abby blast a few with her Blaster as she sees Luke and Aaron fighting Xanomon, she taps Diana's Shoulder as she gives her the signal to turn around, Diana nods as she turns around fast to get there as they made it up the Hill they see the other ranger pairs as they stopand Notice the fight.

Aaron and Luke was locked in battle with Xanomon as he was keeping up with both Rangers, they look at each other as Aaron took lead as his Rhino Sword clash with the Sword of Xanomon as they were locked in a stallmate, Luke points his Blaster at the fuse monsters Stomach as it is charged on full power as he Fires the laser sending Xanomon as he gets thrown a few feet as they regroup both Luke and Aaron charged to Xanomon as there Swords glowed a bright red.

"Pride! of the Lion!" Luke said as he Slashed with all his Might.

"Power! of the Rhino!" Aaron said as he Slash with all his Might.

As Xanomon begin to spark with Red Lightning as he Splits into the The Monzard and The Xanote that it was fuse from as they fall and explode.

Meanwhile back at the dojo, the Ten Rangers faced each other as they were hugging and shaking hands, as they were all sad to leave each other, as Matt and Mark was talking.

"You know, it was good seeing you again Matty, but I be glad to go back home though haha, Maybe you and your team will come see our town" said Mark joking as he looks around, "Hey! where's that Warrior you said that was over one thousend? I never seen him, and you didn't introduce us" said Mark

"Haha, Well to be honest, he want on a Journey of he's own, he said it wanted to see how mach the World has change and will be back soon, as for our Two Guardian Friends they had to go back to the town where The Lightning Guardian lives at, she had everyone scared for her" Matt said looking at Mark who give him a Sheepish look, "What?!" said Matt adding on.

"You really expect me to think that?" Mark said with a rise eyebrow, "You know two weeks ago I heard there was a second pair of Power Rangers, ones I never heard of them, Who are they?" said Mark looking at Matt.

"Yep, they came from a different Earth, they all were nice and skilled, I even know there Mentor was a Former Ranger turned Mentor turned New Ranger" Matt said walking with Mark, "But I heard there was a Second Time of Rangers, that was Dinosaur Themed somewhere near you" Matt said looking at Mark.

"Haha, I think so, I heard of the group, There called the Power Rangers Prehistoric I believe they are called, I never mat them yet" said Mark as he notice the Sword on the Mantle, "Wow! cool sword is it your's Matt, or from a lost era?" said Mark looking at the Silver Bladed Weapon as it shine in the light.

"Oh that old thing? That was a gift from my old friend Sam, well the last time I saw him, you remember him right" Matt said looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know...I know you said you both had a Fallen Out, But at least you were both Friends when he give you that Sword though" Mark said as he put a hand on Matt's Shoulder as the Alarm want off,

Matt made it to the Computer as the screen came up as both teams of Rangers joined them.

"Interesting, Guys looks like there was a Robbery as a old sword was stolen by a Wolf Monster and Stone Warrior leading the Charge" said Matt giving them a knowing look that it was Colbolt and Xanort's doing, "It looks like the bank where that old sword was close too Acaia City, the sword was called The Beast Sword" Matt said

"Well looks like our job is not done yet, I'll get my team ready for their Bus to get home, Matt and your Team can follow me back to Acacia City, "Mark said as his phone start ringing as he picks it up, "Hello...Yes? Don't worry we are returning to the School, Yes...Uh huh, bye" Mark said hanging up his phone, "We have to get back to the school guys, so you can be accounted for to return home, hey Matt you want to see us off" Matt adding on.

"I sure do, but we are not saying goodbye yet, this is only the beginning" Matt said as all 12 begin to leave out the dojo, a signal showed up on the computer as it show two icons on the screen it was a Red Ape and a Yellow Lion.

Next Time on Power Rangers Terraforce, The Ten Rangers return to Acacia City to help the Jungle Beast Rangers in their Home town, watch as the Action Unfolds with this Beast Sword, Next time on the Crossovers of Terraforce and Jungle Beast, or can I say Terra Beast or Jungle Force, it will all be Resolve in TimmeyIsAwesome's Story Power Rangers Jungle Beast Chapter 7 Part 2 Terra in the jungle

Chapter 7 Terra in the Jungle part 2 (TimmeyIsAwesome's Story)

Next Terraforce Chapter 7: The Four Corners Part 3 (Austin Focus).

Author's Note: I am sorry for the Lateness of thisChapter as I said above I had Writers Block, but I hope you all like it my friends :-), Happy Holidays to you all, be safe and Happy this Holiday and Happy New Years :-D.

Crimson Red Ranger name: Zack Parsons (Zackattack1)

Ranger Weapon: Crimson lighting Sword

Zord: Ape

Ranger Suit:Helmet with Animal look of each Respect Ranger, Suit with white Gloves with each Respected Rangers Color but with White Pattern's and Animal print in the Front of the Chest and Color Boots of each Ranger.

Age: 17

Personalty: Funny, charming, never believed in the power rangers and was the last one to morph because of his doubts. He is a flirts with girls until he has a girlfriend and is hothead.

hobby: quaterback of the football team and shooting guard on the basketball team.

looks: red hair, white, Red t-shirt, blue jean, black tennis shoes.

Family: 2 dad's named eric and josh, and Mom Kelly and her sister Jane. 3 sisters named Hannah who is 7, Riley who is 10, and Tiffany who is 9. When his sisters get scared of the dark or a storm they come in Zack's room and just lay under the covers and fall asleep next to him.

Bio: Zack comes from a family with two gay dads. His mother left them to run off with another man when he was younger. Zack isn't the type of person to lose his cool unless someone makes fun of his parents or his family. Zack loves his family to death and would kill to protect them. Zack is a black belt and is close to becoming a teacher at his dojo. Zack doesn't believe at first at the power rangers but once he finally morphs becomes the heart of the team.

Silver Ranger Name: Heidi Jacobs (The Whatzupwriter26/Loving30)  
Age 15 Hobbies: Sewwing, computers, and basketball Appearance: She has red hair and bright blue eye with fair skin tone with freckles, braces, and glasses. She is around 5'3" with an athletic body tone. She has a silver blouse with a silver and black knee length skirt and flats.

Family Robert Jacobs: Uncle criminal defense attorney) Clara Jacobs: Aunt (Fashion Designer and seamstress) Christian Jacobs: Cousin (the quarterback, most popular guy in school, and he is very over protective of Heidi)

Dominic Jacobs (father) Deceased CEO of a business firm Sonya Jacobs (mother) Deceased stay at house mom and socialite

Bio: She is the only daughter of Dominic and Sonya Jacobs. However life in the Jacobs household was not well. Dominic knew that Heidi is a gifted child, and they had a very great relationship. Her mother Sonya was not as thrilled that Heidi was not into girly girl things, and appalled that Heidi rather look like a geek than a beautiful socialite in training. As a result, their relationship was mostly rocky and often times Sonya often abused her for not looking like a true socialite. When Dominic found out that Sonya was abusing Heidi, he filed for divorce and sole custody of Heidi. He sent Heidi to live with his brother and his family as the divorce is being going on and the bitter custody battle. However Dominic and Sonya died in a terrible car accident. Heidi and Christian has a great relationship even though they are cousins. The two often play basketball together.

Personality: The phase big things comes from small packages fits Heidi to the tee. Her short stature does not hold her back from anything. Although she has a witty and sacrastic nature, she is also very observant and loyal to a fault and to the tiniest of details. She is very resistiant, but she knows how to kick butt. She can not stand cheerleaders and girls who throws themselves at Christian just to date him. She is very stubborn especially when she sick or injured because when she was abused by her mom she often times had to go to school with an injury that has not been checked by a doctor. Her mom told her that having crutches or even cast meant that she was not properly to go out in public.

Topaz Yellow Ranger Name: Trinny Versh.  
Ranger Weapon: Quake Hammer Zord: Lion Age: 15 Personalty: Though still young, Trinny is as serious as the earth aswell, often acting like a brick wall to enemies. Of course, sometimes, she/he let's this brick wall up on friends as well, which often make them get the wrong idea of her. she is still young, so often she will act childish if she's in a good mood, if she doesn't, she ussualy stuff herself with Chinese noodles.  
Hobby's: Gourmet Chef (I'm serious), enjoys translating forieng languages.  
Looks: Short build (Often gives people the idea he's twelve), tan white skin, messy brown hair, green eyes, short nose, Yellow and black jacket, a black shirt with the hunger-games logo on it, a long pair of trousers/yellow skirt, red glove on right hand, yellow sneakers, and a yellow bowler hat during formal occasions.  
Family: Dan Versh: Twin brother, who often tries to uncover the rangers identies, leading to comedic results. Lilli Versh: 6 year old sister, who's innocent, cute, and...often possessed. Richard Versh: Their father, who's a rather awkard man yet built a big reputation in Blue Hill, callifornia. Joy Versh: Mother, who recently passed away. From the little we saw of her, she was a kind and caring young lady, who was strict but fair. Bio: At 10 years old, their mother passed away from a disease she called "Xanort". Yeah...the twins didn't understand that. 5 years later, his father and them deciede to start a new life in Blue Hill. Trinny and Dan were confused on this at first, but soon got the hang of it. On her 15th birthday, trinny saw a green essence fall from the sky, and heard the words "Xanort" again. She wanted to get to the bottom of it, and began to conduct slight experiments. She found it when Xanort actually attacked the school, and she became a power ranger.

Name: Jane Elden Age: 41 Hobby: Karate Teacher, Motherly Figure to Zack and Trinny.  
looks: Fit Build, Burnette Ponytail, Blue Eyes and Fair skin, wears White T-Shirt and Skinny Jeans with Earrings on, she wears Dress Shoes. of Caicasion-American Family: Zack Person (Naphew), Kelly Elden (Sister), Eric Person (Ex Brother in law), Hannah (Niece), Riley (Niece), Tiffany (Niece), Bailey and Haley (Twin Daughters-15).  
Bio: Jane is a Smart Beautiful Woman who use her Winnings in Karate Tournaments to open her own Dojo in a small town next to Blue Hill called Rose County.


	7. Chapter 7 Four Corners Part 3

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh.  
I like to also Thank Both TimmeyIsAwesome and The WhatzUpWriter26/LovingGinger30 For these Crossovers Thanks Guys it means a lot :-).

Chapter 7: Four Corners Part 3

A week has past since the Team up between The Terraforce Rangers and The Jungle Beast Rangers, they become fast friends and Teammates, The Terraforce Rangers has gone back to fighting the forces of Xanort and trying to figure out who the Silver Gem belongs too.

An Open Field:

It was a sunny clear day as Motorcycles was heard reving as Two Bikes jumped over a Hill, One was Blue and White and the second bike was Yellow and Black, as the blue bike speed more as they both came to a halt, as Aaron, Diana, Jared, Nina, and Jaime comes running up to the two bikers, it is reveal to be Austin in the Blue Helmet and Marceline in the Yellow Helmet, Both Jared and Aaron high fives Austin on his win from Marceline with Diana and Nina giving there cheer to their runner up friend, Austin give a small smug grin and Marceline had a smile from the cheers she receve.

"Awesome riding Austin, I didn't think you would catch up after Marcie's fast lead, Felicidades (Congrats)" Jared said excited, "Now you got a win under your belt...OOOOW" said Jared as Austin hit him across the head.

"Hahaha, Hey he's right Austin, you..." Aaron said seeing the glair from Austin as Aaron zaps his lip, "So what's up Jones?.

"Well I thought I have more fun going up and down the hills here Carson, I have not rode my bike in a while, Anyways guys I am not letting anyone get my mood down today" Austin said looking at his watch, "They should be here at any minute" said Austin looking around.

"Are you expecting Company Austin?" Nina said coming to Congrats him with a high five, " What about us huh?" said Nina as Diana joined in.

"Who are you expecting Austin?" Diana said looking around as Jaime tugs at her Elbow as Diana looked down, "Yes Jaime? What's you need lil sis?" said Diana turning to Jaime with a smile as Jared nodge Aaron to talk to her and Austin was looking at Diana too.

"Diana, I was wondering Can I try riding one of the Bikes please" Jaime said hoping Diana says yes, "Oh pleassse" said Jaime plaiding as Diana thought about it.

"We will see, you still have to get your bike to fix, Remember" Diana said as Jaime's head want doiwn

"Umm, Ahem, Diana?" Aaron said with a high Voice gaining everyone's eyes as Nina give a thumps up to Jared who returned it.

"Yes Aaron?" Diana said waiting on a Answer.

"...I umm, I can try to fix Jaime's Bike of you like" Aaron said as both Nina and Jared face plum.

"Oh wow that would be nice Aaron, Tomorrows Satarday if you want to fix it sometime tomorrow" Diana said with a smile with Jaime running up to Aaron giving him a hug as he hugged Jaime back earning a "Aww" from Diana.

"Austin! What's up man" A Voice called out as Austin looked over to the right causing everyone to see Five Teens showed up and a Kid about the same age as Jaime comes walking up to the group.

"Yo What's up J.J" Austin said getting up greeting his friend J.J.

"Looking like you was strudding the field bro" said the boy named J.J with a cocky smile as he looks at Aaron and the group, "Hey Aaron how's it going? You know what the son of The Sergent is just chilling right" J.J said giving Aaron a fist pump.

"Right J.J, but your dad's the Mayor, so you can Skateboard on city hall all you want..." Aaron said noticing the rest of there group as he looked to Nina, "Hey Nina, look out there's Alice Bookmen" Aaron said as he jumps a bit seeing Nina's expression.

"No need to warn me cuz, I see her" Nina said as Alice looked up seeing Nina and Aaron causing them both to wave to her.

"Wait who are they Marcie?" Diana said as Marceline was moving her bike to the side.

"You don't know? That's right you and Jaime just moved here right? Marceline said seeing Diana nods to her, "Well that's Jack Bookmen jr, otherwise known as J.J Mayor Bookmen's Son and that's Alice Bookmen J.J Sister and The Mayor's Daughter" said Marceline looking back at them,"Let's just say, unlike Austin, they relish in there famed...A little to much" Marceline added as a Glooming Teen with his Little Brother was standing by a Tree.

"Hey Marceline...Cool Riding" said the Glooming Teen as he looked at Marceline and Diana,"Who's your friend?" The Teen said as he's little brother looked up from playing his game.

"Oh hey...Victor thanks, umm this is Diana and her Sister Jaime" Marceline said with a small smile Victor give a strug and looks down, "Right...Hey Peter" said Marceline as Peter give a small smile.

"Hey Peter, what's your playing?" Jamie said as Peter took out his headphones.

"This is called Daxter, it's the game that's part of Jak and Daxter" Peter said a little more cheerful then his brother, "But Victor said he would let me play Jak and Daxter, and he still! didn't" said Peter.

Victor looks at his little brother and rolled his eyes, "Whatever...So Diana your sister goes to the same school as my brother...Cool" said Victor with his arms cross, "By the way Marceline, a little less Chrome on your bike, it's malting me" Victor said blocking the light from his eyes.

"Hahaha, He seems nice Marcy" Diana said with a nervous giggle and smile as she looked at Victor, "So Victor, how do you know Marcy?" said Diana trying to make Converstion.

"You have no idea Diana" Marceline said with a nervous smile as well, as they both walked to the tree, with Marceline parking her bike.

Meanwhile in Xanort's Lair:

Xanort is in a better mood, as he obvers the two beast eyes as Kion, Terragon, Sounder, Sighter, and Erigon kneels to Xanort as he looks back down at his General's with a evil grin.

"Do you all know what this means?" Xanort said looking at all five, "The time has come, soon the Planets will soon be in alignment, and the Beast will be under my control" Yelled Xanort as a faint green glow came from the eyes as Xanort laughs as all five rose up.

"Congrats Sir, but what will we do about the rangers your lordship" said Sighter being the first to speak of the General's, "After all the mission of the Beast Sword was a...Failure" Sighter said looking down.

"He's right Master Xanort, The Sword is gone, but maybe I can bring it back" Erigon said with Confidents.

"...Yes if you can repair it, but Master Xanort what if Cobolt wants it back sir?" Terragon spoke looking at Xanort, "I mean it give power to his warrior, if it was not because of the two teams of rangers, he might be stronger now, if Cobolt took The Sword himself" said Terragon.

"True, I say we set our Goals on getting the Kamidogu's first. What do you say to that Master Xanort?"said Kion.

"I say we go with my...Plans!" Xanort said yelling, causing his General's to jump back in fear, as he pulls out a orb, "My plan is to...destroy those rangers to end our curse. But first...Sounder! Step forword" said Xanort as Sounder jumped and then walked towards him.

"Yes my lord" Sounder said as the orb glowed, "What will that...umm do to me?" said Sounder a he gliped at the strange glowing Orb.

"Do not fear Sounder, this is a gift from Cobolt, called the Soul Orb, I will allow a Soul of one of my soldiers that's Fallen Give you there powers" Xanort said as he looked at the orb and thought it through who it will be, "It shell be..." Xanort said as he got cut off.

"Echo! Sir" Sounder Shouted as Sighter slipped his head, "What?!" said Sounder looking at his older brother.

"Sorry sir, my brother is a...Dimwit sir" Sighter said looking at Sounder as his eyes glowed Green, he turn to Xanort, "I do beieve the orb has the power to bring back a fallen soldier" Sighter said looking at the orb.

"It does, but why waste it on a Monster the rangers defeated in the past, they beat them once before, they can do it again" Xanort said as he sees a gkowing form, "I made my Answer...It will be Raion's Spirit that will empower you Sounder" Xanort said as Sighter walked away as the orb glowed green turning into a lightning Yellow as the Spirit of Raion came out striking Sounder as he was given Yellow Armor looking more like a Ninja.

"Hahaha, I feel...Eletric!" Sounder said as his eyes glowed Yellow, he was wearing Yellow Ninja battle armor with Lightning Bolt Claws, "Oh yeah! Those Rangers better watch out now!" said Sounder as he waited for his order.

Meanwhile in a open field"

In the Middle of a field of Grass layed Sir Tenma Dragosen as he was meditating as a golden glow appear behind him.

"Hello Old Friend, it seems you have become more in tone with your Gem Of Light" Sir Tenma said without opening his eyes, "Do you need something Master Kai" said Sir Tenma going back to Zen Rest.

"You know me well Sir Tenma, I hate to take you from your rest, and I am sorry if your stil mad at me" Kai said holding down his head, "Just know it was to protect both Gems my Old Friend" said Kai as he walks in front of Tenma, "But I need your help Tenma" Kai said pleading with him.

Tenma opens his eyes with a glair as well as a rise eyebrow, "You're becoming more and more Human again, or does this have to do with that other Dimension Mentor?" said Tenma giving a smile to Kai keeping a soica look, "Look I get it, you saved her..." Tenma said standing up clipping his friends shoulder, "What you need? All you had to do was say" Tenma said.

"Good, thank you, we need to find the Shadow Shard, the power source for The Saint of Shadows" Kai said as they teleport to the entruce of the cave, "Welcome to The Cave of the Guardian of the Shadow Shard" said Kai looking at the Cave as Tenma looks at Kai.

"So, you didn't go in here because?" Tenma said unsure.

"Because, I give my word to Jessie to safeguard the shard" Kai said as he walked to the entrance of the cave as he place a hand on it as a barrie was shown, "Not even I can go in there, Only a Warrior with a Pure Heart can go in. Who else but you?" Kai said looking at Tenma.

"Really, you believe in me Kai, as a Warrior" Tenma said Shocked.

Of Course, But we have to hurry, the Rangers need our help, I sense there in Danger" said Kai looking at the Storm Clouds getting bigger as they both have a serious look on there faces.

Meanwhile in the City as a few people was running scared from a few Xanotes as Sounder March through as Lightning shot out hitting cars and lamp postas they spark and blow up as Sounder laughs at his new powers, The Rangers still talking to Austin's Friends with Austin now racing J.J, Aaron Looked at Jared then the girls giving a knowing nod as a they all heard the beep of there Morphers, Aaron looks to Nina as she rolls her eyes knowing they had to go and leave her and Jamie.

"You guys go, I'll let Austin know and me and Jamie will meet you back at the Dojo" Nina said crossing her arms but giving Aaron a nod of respect, "Get a hit for me guys" said Nina with a small smile.

"You got it Nina" Aaron said taking off running with Jared causing Diana and Marceline to join them with Nina catching up to Jamie, "Don't worry, we can go as soon as we talk to Austin Jai" Nina said with a smile as Victor and Peter stood up.

"Is everything...Alright" Victor said looking at Nina.

"Yeah those waird beeping noise happen and Diana and Marcie got up and left" Peter said confuse.

"Well umm, They had to go to Karate Class" Nina said nicely, "Umm I'm Nina, Aaron's Cousin" Nina said with a smile shaking Victor's hand and Victor smile a little then he frown noticing Alice walking over with the second girl, Nina notice Victor's expesson as she turned around, "Oh...hey Alice, How's it going? Nina said with a forced a smile.

"Hey Nina, You don't need to make up excuses for that cute cousin of your's and his cute friend for leaving, We all know Aaron's getting me a present" Alice said with a smug smile, she was wearing a Lavender tank top and Jean Shorts with Black Sneakers with her Black Hair coming to her shoulders, the light of the sun bounching on her Fair Skin, "That's a cute shirt you have on Nina, it goes with your eyes" said Alice as the other girl hid behind her as Alice notice and Nina did too, "Aww come out of hiding already Ashley, Sorry Nina She's Shy" Alice said with a Smug voice, as Ashley walks out to Nina.

"I'm...Ashley Knolten..Nice to meet you Nina" Ashley said looking down shyly as Both Austin and J.J Comes riding up to the girls as they were talking and laughing, Nina looked at Alice and Ashey as she ran up to Austin.

"Excuse me Ladies" said Nina catching up to Austin, "Hey Austin, the others left to take care of some Karate Training, you and I should go too" Nina said giving Austin a knowing look.

"Oh...You're right Nina we should be going" Austin said looking back at J.J, "She's right it is very important" said Austin getting ready to leave as J.J Took his arm, "Dude...What are you doing?" Austin trying to figure it out.

"Dude why do you have to leave, The other four left without you, They can take care of it themselves, Let's race again man" said J.J trying to keep Austin from leaving as he looks at Nina getting Jaime ready to go, "Plus didn't you say Nina never gives you thetime of day, Why leave because she says bro" J.J said putting mix feelings into Austin as he thought about it, Nina gets Jaime ready and walks up to Austin, "Here's your chance now Austin" said J.J Crossing his arms in a smug way like Alice his Sister.

"Ready Austin?" Nina said with Jaime by her side.

"I don't think so Nina" said Austin looking down wiping his bike looking mad.

"Austin! You know why we have to go? Please The group will need you're help" said Nina shocked.

"Well maybe i don't feel like Training today, We do it every other day, Maybe I nee a break" Austin saidwith a smugness as J.J laughs to himself and Alice giggling behind Nina while Peter and Ashley stood shaking there heads, "Plus, Why should i Risk! Myself Training knowing you never go out with me, Bye Nina" said Austin smugly as he backs up and drives back to the hill of the field leaving Nina and Jaime Shocked ad J.J and Alice bust out laughing leaving Jaime and Nina hurt, Nina took Jaime's hand walking away from the Smug Bookmen Siblings.

Meanwhile in the City.

The Foiur Rangers was taking out the Xanotes taking them out swiftly as they was knocked down by a lightning bolt taking them out.

"Who's there?" Aaron said Standing as a Figure walked out of the fog, "Raion?" said Aaron Confuse.

"You're Half right Ranger, I am Genaral Sounder infuse with Raion's Spirit" Sounder said charging up a Attack, "Preper to Fall!" said Sounder sending a Attack with a Red Lightning Bolt as Aaron notice a Figure as it knocked Sounder off belance a little as Aaron kicked Raion down on the Ground, "...You will pay Ranger" Sounder said standing up as Jared, Marceline, and Diana joined Aaron.

"Where's Austin when you need him?" Marceline said getting ready for a fight, "I hate to say but we need Austin to fuse our weapons together" said Marceline.

"She's right Aaron, what do we do?" Jared said watching Raion walking to them slowly, "Make it fast Amigo because his picking up Speed" said Jared.

"Yeah what'sour plan Team Leader?" Diana said.

"I got it! Diana and I will give you guys cover, use your upgrade power to take him out" Aaron said as they all nod to each other as Aaron and Diana charge together with Sword and Spear at Raion swinging a sword as it clash with Aaron's Sword as Diana jumped over Aaron's Shoulder as she slash at Raion's back causing hi to stagger as Diana nods to Aaron as he push Raion back as he slash at Raion as he rolls out of the way, "Now! Guys!" said Aaron as both Jared and Marceline was glowing Green and Yellow Energy.

"Jared and Marceline Charge their respected Upgrade Weapons Firing towards Raion as he was thrown back Sparks flying every where from the hit as Raion Disappear in a cloud of Smoke as the rangers regroup.

"That was tough" Aaron said looking around, "I hope Nina and Jaime are still with Austin then going through our Battle Field" said Aaron worried.

"Yeah, but didn't you call him Raion, but that was Sounder right?" Jared said wondering.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too" Marceline said crossing her arms

"Maybe Sensei Carson can tell us about that. Right Aaron? Diana said looking at Aaron.

"I'm Sure he knows for sure, Let's get back to base guy's" said Aaron summoning his bike as the others did the same.

"Meanwhile at the Dojo a few kids was Training with the Assiassten Sensei Leon Barnes as he had to eat his cake from his 22 year old Birthday Party by Matt, he notice Nina and Jaime walking in as he saw Nina's eyes watered as she rubbed it fast as she tells Jaime to get with her Training buddies as Nina goes to the restroom, a few minutes later she came out.

"Hey Nina, you okay?" Leon said withba worry look.

"Huh? Yeah I am okay Leon, How's class? I know you're glad my dad let you lead a class this past two weeks" said Nina trying to smile as she looks away.

"Nina? Are you sure you're okay? Did Aaron hurt your feelings like he plyed that prank on you during our training five years ago" Leon said walking up to her.

"Haha, it was not Aaron this time" Nina saidwiping her eyes looking at Leon, "It was just...Austin being a jerk, but I am okay" Nina said looking at Leon.

"Oh that punk, you want me to talk to him" said Leon crossing his arm as Nina shook her head no, "Okay, because I'll talk to him for you" Leon said looking at their students, "Look Nina, for real though, if you need a break, let me know, I can watch our class for you" said Leon as Nina hugs him.

She let's go of him, "Thanks Leon, I'll go outside to get some Fresh Air" said Nina walking outside as she sat on the bench looking at her Phone as she hear a few Motorcycle's come close as she looks it's Aaron, Marceline, Jared, and Diana as they drive to the Docking bey as she walks to the base as well as wipe her eyes one more time.

In The Base Matt was working on a Morpher for the Silver Ranger as The Four Rangers Demorph and join Aaron and his Uncle.

"Hey Uncle Matt, Where's Nina and Jaime? Did Austin call in?" Aaron said looking around as Matt took off his Goggles looking up at the teens as he shook his head.

"No I didn't, at least not until you four showed up" Matt said, "What happen to you four?" said Matt seeing them kind of Banged up.

"Sounder Happened, At least it looked kind of like Sounder" Marceline said looking at the Morpher, "Wow You're making the Silver Morpher already Sensei?" Marceline said with a smile.

"Yup!" Matt said standing proud as he notice Nina walked in with her head down lowas tge door close, "Nina? Hey! Where's Jaime?" Matt said as Nina looked up.

"Oh...Hey guys, Jaime's okay, she's upstairs training with the other kids along with Leon" Nina said kind of down as Matt Notice.

"Nina, come here Princess, I like you to help me out with something please" Matt said giving a nod to Aaron as he picked up the Silver Gem and Morpher as he puts it together as Nina looked up to her Dad, "Here try this out" Matt said holding up the Morpher to her as her eyes widen.

"Are you sure Dad?" Nina said Excited as her Frown turned into a Smile, "I want to become a Ranger" Nina said as she took the Morpher as she place it on her wrist.

"Now it is the same voice command as the rest of the Team Nina" Matt said with a Smile.

"Is it safe to use it Sensei" Diana said worried.

"Of course it is, I been working on that morpher for days, I had to go back to the Blue Prints of the Original Five" Matt said yawning as he points to the morpher, "...Now...Please commence The Morpher Nina" said Matt.

"Right!" Nina said as she press the button as it glowed a Silver Color as it Sparks a little as the group moved back, "Terraforce! Unleash The Source!" said Nina confident as a Silver Lightning Came rushing out as a Silver Suit came on Nina as she change back and forth from Normal till it throw her back as she rolled a little asMatt ran up with the group passing by everyone to his daughther.

"NINA! NINA!" Matt said rolling her on her Back as Nina looked up to a Worried Crowd, "Everyone get her some Air, Are you okay Princess" Matt said as Nina begin to cry as she jumped up and Ran out of the Base upset.

"I can't do Anything Right!" Nina said throwing her Morpher off running outside as Aaron ran after her a Leon watch her ran past the Dojo as Jaime looked Worried.

"Is she gonna be okay Sensei Leon?" said a Upset Jaime as Leon nods.

"Yeah she will be, now please go back to your class and wait on me okay" Leon said as he walke outside while the kids wait on him, he sees Aaron,"Yo Aaron! What happen?" Said Leon as Aaron ran up to him.

"I don't know...She was really upset, that's not like her" Aaron said catching his breath as he thought about not telling Leon about being a ranger, "You have a class right? Jaime's in there too" said Aaron as Leon nods.

"Yeah, but you have to listen to me man, She was already upset Aaron" Leon said as Aaron had a rise Eyebrow, "I mean she didn't say what happen, but that Punk Austin said something to her man" Leon said a little upset as well as Aaron's Eye Wide.

"Are you sure Leon? I mean she seemed fine this Morning" Aaron said now wondering as Diana, Jared, and Marceline showed up.

"Where's Nina Aaron?...Oh hey Leon" said Marceline.

"She's gone...She waled...Ran back into Town" Aaron said looking down as Diana sees Jaime talking with a friend in class as she smiles.

Meanwhile as Austin and his friends was now walking in town as Austin held his head down in shame as Victor give him a glair and Ashley give him a sad look, but both the Bookmen Siblings was still laughing to themselves as they came to a stop looking at their three disheartly friends.

"What! Are you three moping about?!" J.J said crossing his arms, "Austin, you had the right to say what you said, Nina Carson was a stick up Jerk" J.J said earning a high five from his Sister as Austin took him by the coller.

"Don't! Say that again J.J" Austin said looking right into J.J's Eyes.

"Or what Austin? You go get Aaron and Jared so you three can jump my brother" Alice said circling Austin as he put his head down, "For all you know, Aaron will hurt you, for hurting his cousin" Alice said putting her hands or her hips knowing how Austin felt as he let go of J.J putting his head down in Shame.

"Yeah Austin, I'm not mad at you, You're my best friend" J.J said as Austin looked away as they all hear a cough in the Alley as a Homeless Man walked out drinking, "Besides, I got a idea anyways" J.J said with a smirk as he walks up to the Drunk Homeless Man as he pushed him down as the bottle fall breaking on the groundas some hit J.J's shoes as he gets mad, "Hey! You messed up my shoes old man" said J.J as he's sister joined him Austin's fist balled up as he punch J.J down.

"That's Enough! Leave him alone Jack Ass" Austin said mad as Alice helped her Brother up, "Try it with me" said Austin mad as they ran off through the Alley, "Yeah! You better run!" Austin as he turned around to Victor and Alice, "Don't you want to catch up to them?" Austin wondered as they both shake there heads no as they walked away as Austin sighed as he turned to the man, "Forgive me Sir, they were rude, I'm sorry for your drink" Austin said helping him up.

"The Names Norman kid" The Man named Norman said as he shook his coat off,"Thank you Young man for the help" said Norman looking at Austin, "You had a rough day huh kid?" Norman said, he had a Tranch coat on and a Grey Bread and long Grey Hair, with Blue Eyes.

"...Yeah, I did, but it is getting better knowing I helped someone out from being hurt" Austin said giving a small smile, "Have a good day Sir" said Austin giving the man ten dollers as he walked away.

Austin was walking in Town still feeling upset about what he said thinking of ways to apologize to Nina, Just then he was thrown back from a Blast as Sounder Appear laughing.

"Hahaha...Hello Blue Ranger, Al Alone I see" Sounder said drawing his Sword as Austin stood up.

"Well, now I can take out my anger on you" Austin said as he readies his Morpher as Sounder runs towards him, "Terraforce! Unleash The Source!" Austin said Morphing as they clash swords, but Soundersends a Charge through the sword as it shocks Austin as Sparks fly off him as he hits the Ground as Sounder charge a Powerfull shot towards him.

"You're! done Human!" Sounder said as someone stops the blast shocking both Sounder and Austin as a blast knocks Sounder down as he rolls down, The Person turned to Austin as Austin's eye wide to who it was.

"Norman!" said Austin stuned

"Yes Young Man, Don't worry, I am on your side Kiddo" Norman said in a Blue Armor and Cleaned Shave with Bright Blue Eyesand Combed Grey Hair, "I am The Guardian of The Kamidogu of Water, I know who you are Austin Jones" said Norman looking at Sounder get up, "I was Testing you my boy, But you should know that, I am sure the others are training your friends as well" Norman said as he teleports him and Austin on top of the Building.

"Whoa! Your a Guardian?" Austin said Demorphing looking amazed by Norman, "Let me guess, The Blue Kamidogu is mines, What kind of Power do you have? And what kindof Zord do you have...?" Austin said being cut off by Norman.

"You can call me Norman, but my real name is Normandy" Normandy said watching as the other rangers arrive to battle Sounder, "We do not have long Austin, My special power is sensing the good in others heart, and I do not know what aZord is, but my Animal is the Horse" Normandy said turning back to Austin who was shock.

"...That's why you look like someone I know, You're the owner of the Grimes Horse Racing Trunk" Austin said walking up to him, "You mat me and my family one time. Did you know I was going to be a Ranger?" said Austin.

"Not at the moment, but i know you had a good heart" Normandy said as his Hands glowed Blue as the Blue Kamidogu of Water Appearas he gives it to Austin, "I believe in your Heart Austin, don't let me down" Normandy saidas he disappear, as Austin nod with Confidents as he looks for a way down.

The Rangers was getting thrown back as Jared and Diana was Demorph hitting the ground with Marceline Transform into her Upgrade Form fighting off Sounder as Aaron want for a Opening as Sounder Strike the both causing them to Demorph.

"Now I can destroy you Four, Your Blue Ranger got away, maybe he should be Yellow because of his Chicken Heart..." Sounder said as he was kicked on his belly.

"You called for me Punk" Austin said as he was holding the Blue Kamidogu as the others was surprise by it's glowed, "Terraforce! Unleash The Source" said Austin aa he Morph asThe Blue Kamidogu glowed even more asAustin's Suit changed, it changed into a more Horse like Suit as the Helmet had Little ears like a Horse as it made Sounder Pose for a fight, Austin Had a Stallion Blaster as Austin Swings it pose for a fight, "Let's dance, Sounder? Raion?...Soundion or Raider?" Austin said confuse.

The Two begin to fight as the Rangers Regroup as Petater Teleports them in a Green Aura, Austin Aimed his Blaster as Sounder jump back with a flight as he runs up to Austin as he jebs at him with Lightning fast speed, Austin dodge each one as he blast Sounder sending him back, Austin Charged his Blaster to full power as it hit Sounder as he blow up, as a Lightning Bolt Strike the Ground in the Park as a Giant Sounder Formed.

The other Four joined back together with Austin surprising him as they morph.

"We need the Terraforce Megazord! Now!" Aaron said as The Zord forms pose to fight.

"The Megazord walked towards Sounder as Sounder sends a lightning bolt at the Megazord as it runs towards Sounder as the Megazord punch Sounder as he fall down, it Disappear into Lightning as it Appears as three attacking the Megazord at the same time as it falls down.

"Aaaahh!" The Five Rangers said in the Cockpit.

"There's three now, What do we do?" Diana said as Aaron thought about it.

"Hey! Aaron howabout the Deer Zord? With it's Antler Attack can hit all three" Jared said looking at Aaron.

""Maybe the Goat Zord with it's Lightning Bolt Attack?" Marceline said as she saw the three Sounder's Surround them, "Make it fast Aaron! Sounder's crew Three O'Clock" Yelled Marceline as Austin's Hand glowed Blue.

"No! We can win!" Austin said as a BlueAura left the Megazord as it forms into a Horse as it Charge towards the The Three Sounders as it kicks with it's hind legs hitting two of the three as the Megazord got up as the Horse Nods to the Megazord as it did the same both eyes glowed as the Megazord jumped up as the Bear Zord was remove as the Horse became the new legs.

"Blue Steilon Megazord Mode" said the Rangers as the Three sounder's surround them as they charge the Megazord as it took one step as it jetted past them.

The Megazord draw it's Sword as it charged in destroying one of the Copys as it looks at the other two, as they start to glow with lightning as they both charged in attacking the Megazord as two balls of energy as Sparks flew off it, the Megazord as it points the Sword to the sky as it glowed blue as the two ebergy balls attacked again as the Sword Took in one of the Boltsas the last one falled over rolling as it looked up.

"What?! How did you humans do that?" Sounder said the real one.

"It's called condecting Lightning as Sounder Charged in as the Megazord turned the Sword to Sounder as it blast him as he fall over and expould.

Meanwhile at the Bowling alley as Aaron was talking with Nina as he got her to come to the Bowling Alley with Jared, Diana, and Marceline being there for her as Austin walled in looking back outside giving a Nod to Norman as he was back to normal in a suit as he nod to Austin. Austin walked in the Bowling Alley as he Notice Nina was drinking Soda to calm herself diwn, she was on her 7th large cup, Austin took a deep breath in as he walked into the booth as everyone was glairing at him.

"Ahem...I know I was a Jerk" Austin said looking down as he looked up again, "I mean, I was a Jackass everyone and it took a kind new friend to show me the error of my ways" Austin said looking at Nina, "I am so sorry Nina, i was a fool, a stupid fool for taking the Bookmen's Side, never again Nina" Austin said begging for forgiveness as he gets on his knees, Nina and the rest was shocked by this.

"G..G..Get up Austin, I will forgive you...Victor and Ashley told me what happen...Thanks for defeading my Honor" Nina said as Austin had a dumbfounded look as he stood up as both Aaron and Jared playfully hits Austin.

Meanwhile as Sir Tenma tries to get in the cave as he goes in, he sees a box and walks towards it as he opens the Box it was empty.

"Huh? It's nothing in here Kai" Tenma said yelling out of the cave as Kai was not there as the cave was closed off, "What sourcy is this?" said Tenm shocked as a Warrior in dark Armor walked up to Tenma, "Who goes there?" Tenma said unsure if it was friend or foe.

"...I am the Keeper of the Shard of the Saint of Shadows...You must be Sir Tenma Dragosen" Said The Warrior looking up to Sir Tenma, "Welcome to the Cave of Shadows" The Warrior said bowing to Sir Tenma.

"The Cave of Shadows..." Tenma said looking at the warrior,"You're!.." Tenma said being cut off as the Warrior presents the Shadow Shard as Sir Tenma nodsas he takes the Shard as the Cave turn back to normal and Sir Tenma was not back in the cave he walked in seeing Kai waiting, as he walked out, "One thousend years old and I am still surprise by Magic" Sir Tenma said as he rise a Eyebrow, "You got Hanry to guard the Shard?" said Tenma.

"It is what he wanted Tenma, he said Destiny called him to it" Kai said as he took the Shard as he let it glow in the Night Sky, at the Base in the safe, The Silver Gem Glowed as Well.

Meanwhile in the Jacob Household.

Heidi was sleeping in her room as she was tossing and Turning in her bed.

Dream:

In a field Heidi was walking as she sees two people holding hand as they kiss a flash of light blinding her as a image of Austin flash by in blue as she jumps up in her woke, as she holds her lips as a blush ran across her face.

"What was that?" Heidi said to herself as she looks out her window as a Owl turns it's head to the side as it flew away, "Waird...Maybe I should talk to Austin" Heidi said Blushing a little more as a small smile cross her face as she lays back down.

What is the Cave of Shadows? A Mystery Shadow Shard conneting to the Silver Gem, The Water Kamidogu has been found and Austin has found forgiveness from his friends, Tune in Next Time to the Final to second Part of our Four Part Sega of The Kamidogu Arc, i know i don't normally say what Arc we are on, but this is the Search of The Kamidogu Arc, i hope you are all liking it, please Read and Review my friends :-), as always May The Power Protect you.

Next Chapter Four Corners Part 4 (Diana Focus)


	8. Chapter 8 Four Corners Part 4

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh. I also like to thank The WhatsupWriter26/LovingGinger30 for the Shout out for the Two Part Chapter.

P.S: Here is the 8th Chapter of Power Rangers Terraforce, i hope you all enjoy it, please Read and Review, I love seeing your Honest Thoughts and Helpful Hints, it helps a lot truly, Please Enjoy it Guys and Gals.

I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai what so ever.

Chapter 8: Four Corners Part 4

After the Surprise Visit from Ingrid of Power Rangers Elemental Saints arriving on a Unknown Mission to get the Shadow Sterd to get her New Powers and Heidi becoming the Silver Rangers and helping The Rangers defeat Kion and Helping Ingrid get The Shadow Sterd, Only one problem Heidi didn't want to be a Ranger after, hopefully the Rangers can get her to change her mind, and become the ranger she needs to be.

The Rangers was enjoying the time off of their Training...Except two, Aaron and Diana was Training alongside some of thewomen of Blue Hill as Leon and Matt was inserting the class as Aaron was Mentoring Diana, Whiele she was punching and Kicking The Punching the Bag whiele exchanging words of the Events.

"So...It's been a...Few days, any luck with Heidi?" Diana said taking a Breather, Diana was wearing a Dark Pink Tank Top and Black Sweatpants, with her hair tied in a Ponytail.

"Yeah, I spoke with Heidi Yesterday, She was at the Bowling Alley Thinking on it anyways" Aaron said looking down thinking back, Aaron was wearing a Red Tank Top and Black Sweatpants.

Flashback in the Bowling Alley:

Aaron was walking in the Bowling Alley as he thought of what Ingrid said to him "Goodbye Rangers, Aaron make sure you work with Heidi on being a Ranger" Ingrid said as it was on Aaron's mind as he put a finger on his chin walking into the Alley, Aaron decide to go to the cafe to get something to eat, when he notice Heidi sitting in the booth as she was thinking, She's didn't notice Aaron when he walked up to her.

"Hey Heidi, How's it going?" Aaron said Kindly as Heidi looks up a bit surprise and with a smile.

"Oh hey Aaron, I'm fine thanks for asking" Heidi said as she sees the waitress, "Please join me" said Heidi as Aaron took a seat and the Waitress Brought Heidi's Order of Cheese Fries to her.

"Here you go dear, enjoy your Fries" The Waitress said then she looked at Aaron, "Are you ready to Order dear" said The Waitress pulling out her Notepad waiting to write with a cheerful smile.

"Yes, Can i get a Cheeese Burger and a side of Fries, with a Large Pepsi please, Thank you" Aaron said kindly with a smile.

"Sure thing dear, coming up" said The Waitress as she wrote it down and walked back to the Chief.

"So...Aaron what did you want to ask me?" Heidi said eating her Fries, as she welcomes him to some, "You can have some if you want" Heidi said cheerful.

"Thanks, but I wanted to talk to you about joining the team" Aaron taking a fries, "I mean...You left in a hurry" said Aaron.

"...I know, I'm so so sorry" Heidi said with a sigh as she looked at the Melting Cheese, "Can I ask, how close are you and Austin" said Heidi with a Slight Blush.

"Austin Jones, Well I mean, We are friends" Aaron said looking at Heidi, "But what does Austin has to do with being a...Ranger" said Aaron saying the last part low.

"Well...I had a Vision...of well" Heidi said rubbing her shoulders, "There was two people kissing in my dream, They looked like Ancient Versions of Austin and me...Does that sound Weird, I only met Austin once and then having that dream, and plus also that Owl" said Heidi with a worried look.

Aaron saw she was really Nervose, "Heidi, look it's not weird at all, in fect there's a Warrior that said we look like Ancient Warriors of the pest" Aaron said giving a smile as Heidi give him a smallsmile as he's food came to him.

Ending Flashback, Back at the Dojo:

"And that was what happen Diana" Aaron said while they both was leaning on the bag.

"Wow! Sounds like she has a Major Crush on Austin, she almost sounds like Jared" Diana said with asmall laugh from her and Aaron as Matt notice and he cold not help but smile as a Woman notice him.

"So...Matthew, It seems like that Naphew of yours is getting out of he's shell" said the Woman as Matt give her a Friendly Nod.

"It sure looks like that Ms. Joann" Matt said giving her asmile as she gives him a Flirting smile as Matt clear his Thort, "A few more punches please Ms. Joann" said Matt.

After The Class was over Aaron and Diana was walking out of the Dojo as it was a Sunny day and a Clear Sky as they was walking to Aaron's Car.

"It looks like it's gonna be a Nice Day right Diana?" said Aaron trying to make Converstion, "I mean you can take Jaime to the Park" Aaron said looking at Diana as she Unwraps her hair as Aaron blushes Slightly.

"Speaking of Jaime, Well, she's been acting out lately" Diana said looking out in the Horizon, "I don't know what to do with her, she's never acted out before with me" said Diana as she stop as she looks at Aaron as she lean on his car.

"I don't get why she's acting out, Jaime's a good kid, maybe she's having problems at School?" Aaron said tying his shoe laces as he stood back up, "I mean she gets along with the kids in her Karate Class" said Aaron as Diana thinks on it as she goes to the other side of the car as Aaron unlocks the car as they get in driving.

"You know Aaron...I have notice she gets along with Nina way better then me...Now" Diana said looking at her phone for the time as she looks at Aaron, "How's Nina doing by the way? I have not seen her since we all want bowling, she is alright, Right?" said Diana concurn, they come to a red light.

"Well she's doing okay, but she's not upset at Austin anymore, she was hurt by what he said, but..." Aaron said while driving, Diana waited to hear the rest, "She was really upset by the Bookmen Siblings really" said Aaron.

"What did they do?" Diana said pulling up her window.

"...J.J, Other wise known as Jack Bookmen JR, was her ex..." Aaron said giving Diana a knowing look, "Yeah shocked right?" said Aaron.

"Wow! I had no idea..." Diana said as they kept driving, as Diana want from Surprise to a Frown, "Dang...But can I ask...Do you think I'm a bad Sister Aaron?" said Diana.

"No...I don't think your a bad sister, your one of the Best Big Sisters there is" Aaron said kindly with a smile as they park in front of Diana's Building, AAaron looksat Diana as she gives him a small smile back.

"Thanks Aaron, You always say the right thing" Diana said looking in Aaron's Eyes, as he did the same as they move closer together, When a knock on her side of the Window Door happened as they both jump back in their seats, it wass a older lady as she waves, "Mrs. Donner" Diana said upset but low as she opens her Window, "Hi Mrs. Don...Donner" said Diana looking at the lady.

"Hello Diana, I been waiting for you all Morning Ms. Rhodes" said placing her hands on her hips, "I know your a busy young lady but you had a phone call at the first desk" Mrs. Donner said asshe looks in the car fixing her glasses, She isa Older Lady about 62 to 64.

"Oh! Mrs. Donner this is Aaron Carson, he's a friend of mines from the Karate School" said Diana with a blush as Aaron waves at Mrs. Donner, as she does the same with a smile.

"He..Hello Mrs. Donner" Aaron said as he turned his car off.

"Who was calling me at the front desk Ma'am?" Diana said Respectfully.

"That's right! Well I got a call from...Your Aunt, umm Joy Weathers" Mrs. Donner said thinking on it, "Yes! That's the name of the Woman, she's coming to Blue Hills for a Art Show...Well I have Deliver tthe message, see ya later Diana" said Mrs. Donner as she walked back to the Building as Diana looked at Aaron with a Shy but a Apologize look.

"I'm so, so sorry, But Mrs. Donner is a...Workalick" Diana said putting her hair back into a Ponytail, "Is it alright if i take a break from Spuaring today, with Nina upset I need to pick up Jaime from school today" Diana said taking Aaron's hand as they look at each other, "My Aunt Joy is coming into town,It would mean a lot if you mat her" Diana said as they both smile as Aaron give a friendly nod to her, Diana leans over giving Aaron a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for being my friend Aaron" Diana said getting out of the car.

"Get up stairs safe Diana..." Aaron thought about it as he jumped out walking up to her, "I'll walk you upstairs myself" said Aaron as they walk up the stairs as they get to her door, Diana walks in her door as they wave good bye, Aaron begins to walks downstairs as he smiles to himself as Diana locks her door as she does the same smiling to herself as her phone rang as she Answers it.

"Hello, Who's this?" Diana said as her smile turns upside down into a frown, "Oh my, I'll be there in a Hour, i just got in, is Jaime okay...Oh that's good, Thank you Ms. Kalter, Good Bye" saiud Dianaas she hung up to call Aaron again as it stops ringing, "Aaron! Yeah I'm okay, can you came and get me in a Half Hour please, Jaime got in a fight in school, they want to talk to me" said Diana in a Worried Voice.

"Sure thing Diana no problem, See ya then and don't worry okay" Aaron said in a serious tone as they ended their converstion.

In Xanort's Lair:

Master Xanort looks at the replay of the Fight with Kion and The New Silver Steel Ranger Heidi Jacobs, he is Anger by his Genaral's failier at defeating the Rangers as he face his Four Genaral's as he remain selint as a Soldier runs in.

"Master Xanort! Sir Robix has left to face the Rangers, he has...AAAAAH!" The Soldier said as Xanort blast him to pieces.

"...No more Weaklings, I refuse to let the Rangers win this War" Xanort said as he's eyes glowed Red.

"But Sir what about Robix?" Terragon said as he looked around the room, "Where's Kion?" said Terragon low.

"So this give more power to that Warrior? I must have this...Power!" Kion said reaching for the Almost Complete Beast Sword as he could not get Ingrid or Heidi off his Mind as he heard Xanort call for him, he rans to join the other Genaral's, "Yes Master Xanort?" said Kion.

Meanwhile a Half a Hour Later Aaron arrives to pick up Diana.

Aaron calls Diana to tell her that he's here to meet her, as she begins to walk downstairs to meet him, she comes to the door.

"Hey Aaron, sorry to keep bothering you" Diana said as she opens the door as Aaron looks at her stun, Diana was wearing a Pink Dress Shirt and a Dark Pink Pencil Skirt, with her hair in a Bun as she seats down, "Again I am sorry, but thanks for taking me to the school, Jaime got into a fight in school"" said Diana kindly.

"Umm...Don't worry about it, Diana...I don't mind really" Aaron said Shyly with a Blush, as he realize what she said, "Wait Jaime got into a fight! Is she okay?" said Aaron as he drives off to Jaime's school.

Diana explain on the read their what happen over the phone, they pull up to the School known as AnnHart Elementary School, they park in the school zoneas Diana gets out to go in the school, Diana walks in the school with bad nerves and a Pit in her stomach, she arrives to the front desk, they tell her to wait in the waiting room, where she sees someone else waiting, it was Victor waiting.

"Oh, Hi Victor, remember me?" Diana said with a smile, as Victor looked up form his gloomy look as he remembered.

"Hey...What are you doing...here?" Victor said wondering as Diana seat down.

"I'm here to talk to the Princabel, my Sister got into a fight" Diana said unhappy.

"Really?...That's why I'm here, but...My Brother fought a boy" Victor said thinking as the Principal opens his door as he looks at the two.

"Ms. Rhodes, and Mr. Powell, please come in both of you" The Principal said leaving the door opened for the two as they walked in.

Meanwhile in the city Heidi was walking in the park thinking back to her fight with Kion as she felt more power then ever before, she could not help but think how cool it was to become a Ranger, she had to clear her head so she had to skip out on going to the Arcade with her cousin.

"I think it was for the best to give back the Silver Morpher" said Heidi thinking to herself as she tripped by someone's foot as she cut her knee kind of bad, she looks up to see the head cheerleader in normal clothes giving her a smug grin with her two best friends, Heidi was upset but try to hold in it, not giving Nancy Cartright the right to gloot, "What do you want Nancy?" said Heidi looking up at Nancy as her friends begin to giggle to themselves as Nancy bends down.

"You think your so smart huh Heidi?" said Nancy trying to sound tough, "Telling Christine we put Glue in your locker, we all know his my boyfriend" Nancy said throwing dirt on Heidi's shirt as she dusted her hand off Heidi's shoulder smugly as her Friends start laughing hard and then Sighter and Terragon Arrive scaring off some of the park residents as Nancy's friends saw them they ran off, "Where are you two going?" Nancy said yelling as she slowly show Terragon and Sighter ready for a fight, she screams and traps on her hitting her noseas it swells as she gets up to ran away.

Heidi looks up as she looks fearful, but she tries to stay calm as Terragon moves up slowly, stopping Sighter as he looksat Heidi, "W...w...What do you want?" Heidi said with a fearful voice, she looks at both Terragon and Sighter as her eyes widen, "You both look like Kion!" Yelled Heidi.

"Ah you are very right Girl, and your the silver ranger" Terragon said as he put his sword away, as Heidi and Sighter was shocked, "...But you no longer have the Silver Gem on you, I refuse to fight an Unarmed Warrior" said Terragon as a Blue, Yellow, and Green light flys pass Terragon and Sighter as they look and see The Blue, Yellow, and Green Rangers running to the rescue, Jared and Marceline takes on Sighter and Terragon as Austin runs to Heidi.

"Hey! Heidi are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Austin said placing a hand on Heidi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thanks Austin" Heidi said with a small smile, even though she could not see Austin he was smiling too under his helmet as he helped her up as he runs to help Jared and Marceline out, Heidi looks on as they fought as she missed being a ranger.

Meanwhile back at the Elementary School:

Diana and Victor listen to what Mr. Ellis had to say.

"So, there it is, the young boy that started the fight was William Ashford" Mr. Ellis said as he rub his eyes, "But Jaime and Peter was the two who ended the fight, it is a good thing half the class said that William picked on Jaime" said Mr. Ellis as he put on his glasses.

"Mr. Ellis can I ask what did Jaime and..." Diana said as she looked at Victor, "..Peter do to get in trouble like this" said Diana looking at Mr. Ellis.

"Jaime hit his stomach pretty bad, and Peter hit his nose so hard it was out of place" Mr. Ellis said looking at them both as he sighs, "Look...I will try this, I didn't want to Expel three young kids from the school, That was what Mrs. Ashford wanted but that's to much, But I have to let them stay home for at least three days, I'll have there teacher have there work in the three days there gone mailed to you both, so they won't be left behind" Mr. Ellis said as he stood up to walk to the door opening it up to let Diana andVictor walk out, "Fellow me Ms. Rhodes and Mr. Powell, I'll take you both to your Siblings. They walk through the Hallway to a Classroom door as Mr. Ellis knocks on the Door as the person opens the door, it was a Younger Teacher of with long slick Black hair of Indian Descent as she looks up with a smile, inside the Classroom was Jaime and Peter playing Uno Cards, "Hello Ms. Soto, here is the Siblings of the two students, you may dismiss them" Mr. Ellis said with a respectful tune.

"Of Course Mr. Ellis, I'm sure there ready to go home" Ms Soto said nicely as she welcomes Diana and Victor in as Jaime runs up to Diana to hug her and Peter walks up to Victor as they nod to each other, "They are free to go, See I am new here and While I am a Teacher Assit, I can help out when there is a fight" said Ms. Soto Collects the Uno cards as Diana amnd Victor both said "Thank you" she nods to them with a warm smile.

The Four walked down the long hallway, while Aaron was in his car taking a nap asa knock on his window woke him up ad he looked to see a Older Woman waving to him as he let down his window.

"Hi...Mrs. Ashford how are you?" Aaron said as he turned around to yawn, "...Can I help you Ma'am?" said Aaron.

"Not very good, but I am glad to see you" Mrs. Ashford said looking at a Flyer of Matthew Carson's Karate School, "My Son was Builled today, is your Handsome Uncle still looking for students" said Mrs. Ashford as her eyes want wide asJaime ran for Aaron's car as her Son William points to Jaime.

"That's her, Mommy! She hit me" William said cowering behind his Mother as she opens Aaron's Door.

"Hey Aaron! I'm glad to see you" Jaime said standing at the door asDiana runs up to her a she was about to say something whenMrs. Ashford said.

"Well! Mr Carson, you can tell that Uncle of yours the deal is off, we don't want our Son around Bullies...hmph" Mrs Ashford said wakking off with her Son as Aaron, Diana, and Victor Glairs at her as William blows a resberry at Jaime and Peter.

"I'm sorry Aaron, she was a Custermer right?" Diana said as Aaron shakes his head no.

"She's just one over protective Mom" Aaron said giving Jaime a smile, "Plus, she's already made William quit Karate beafore because she thought it was to voilet, her Son is a troublemaker anyways" said Aaron as he notice Victor and Peter, "You're Victor right? Thanks for telling us about what the Bookmen's did, Do you need a read?" said Aaron looking at Diana as she nods.

"Oh...Well sure...Thanks dude" Victor said with a small smile as Peter gets in back with Jaime as Diana joins them, Victor sits up front with Aaron.

They drive off as Victor tells him where to go, they kept driving as they come to a closed gate as a voice comes out of the com.

"Welcome to the Powell Residents,How may I help you?" said the Male Voice with a purper British Voice Sound.

"Hey Robert...It's Victor, let us in please" Victor said Gloomy.

"Oh hello Master Victor, at once Sir" The Voice known as Robert said as the gate opened, Aaron pulls into the front door steps.

Victor gets out the front door as he holds the Door for Diana to get out asPeter comes to his side, they wave good bye to each other as Diana gets back into the car as they drive off after seeing Peter and Victor walk in their house, As they drove off a shadow was following them out through tree to tree, and building lodge and building lodge as a shot stopped the car as both Diana and Aaron was swhoocked as they both looked back at Jaime.

"Are you alright!" They both said in unison as they both looked at each other a little red as Jaime smiles to herself, as the monster shows up in front of the car, Both Aaron and Diana both looed firm, "Stay in the car Jaime" said them both as they climb out the car facing there foe.

"Who are you?" Aaron said pointing to the Monster as the Monster moves in closer flashing a pair of Kunae Knives.

"Well, I am Robix The Monster of Throwing Stars Shuarukins" Robix said posing as Aaron and Diana look at each other with a rise eyebrow as they nod to each other, "So which one of you will give me your gems, or the Kamidogu of Wind" said Robix.

"We don't have it" Aaron said confuse as he shows his morpher, "Ready!" said Aaron.

"And we won't let you have it even if we did" Diana said showing her Morpher, "Ready!" Diana said.

"Terraforce! Unleash The Source!" They both said morphing into Red and Pink as they charge at Robix as he brandish six knives three in each hand as they glow with power.

The Duo fought off Robix who was able to hold back both Aaron's Sword and Diana's Spear with Shurikins, while on the other side of town Jared, Marceline, and Austin fights off Sighter and Terragon, while Matt was at the Base as he looks at the Screen,watching the Rangers Battling in two different spots.

Whoa!...Nina did you see...?" Matt looks around as he looks down and then back at the computers, "I forgot, she's still upset as he heard a beep from upstairs, it showed a different screen as he runs upstairs to his desk, as he looks to Paper Work, as the Bookcase close as he hit a button under his desk, "There" Matt said as he heard knocking on the door, "Come in" said Matt asLeon walks in.

"Sensei Carson, there's a Woman here to see you" Leon said.

"Is it Mrs. Ashford?" Matt said with a Sour Tune.

"Is that anyway to sound about a old friend Matthew Carson" said the a Famale Voiceas Matt stood up with a smile.

"Wait is that?...No it can't be Jane Elden?" Matt said with a smile as Leon lets her in as she walks in.

"Hello Matty how are you? The Woman known as Jane said with a smile, "What is it Matt, you look like you seen a ghost, it has been a while right?" said Jane, she was wearing a Grey Women's Dress Suit and Dress Pants with Dress shoe heels on, she has Blue Eyes and aFair Peach Skin Tone asshe hugs Matt and he does the same, "Haha, What's wrong? Cats got your toughe" Jane said as Matt lets her seat down in the chair.

"S..S..Sorry Jane, Forgive me, it was just Wow! It has been a long time huh?" said Matt taking a seat still stun, "Umm, What brings you into town Jane? And can I ask are you married, have kids?" Matt said with a goofy smile.

"Well first, I am divorce, for five years now" Jane said as Matt had that I'm sorry look, as she shakes her head, "I'm better for it, and I have Two Daughters, Bailey and Hailey, Twins in High School" Jane said with a smile, "So Tell me about you" said Jane.

"Almost the samething, I got a Divorce Almost Eleven Years ago and I have a Nineteen year old daughter name Nina, she's one of my Student Teachers here, along with Leon who you mat and my Nephew Aaron" Matt said as they both look at each other as they both laugh.

"...I guess we both would have made Sensai Fujigawa Proud of us, he stayed Married for Fifty Years, teaching us Karate along with his kids" Jane said as she pulled out a Flyer almost like Matt's but with her name on it. she shows Matt, "Matty, I have move back to town for good I hope, and I have open a Karate school in Kyber Town, I heard your school was populer from someone in town, but I didn't know your school would be so close to mines.." Jane said being cut off by Matt.

"Don't be sorry Jane, I understand that you wanted to open your own school since we both talked about it in High School" Matt said looking down at his desk, as he looked back in her Blue Eyes as he cough a little to his side, "Umm Ahem, Look how about we..." said Matt as Jane's phone started ringing as she sighs looking at the caller's name saying Zack Persons.

"Sorry Matt, I have to get this...It's my Nephew" Jane said getting Matt's Nod to Answer it, "Hey Zachariah how are you? uh huh...Right? I'll see you then, see ya later Zack" Jane said hunging up her phone, "Sorry about that, You were saying something Matt before we was cut off" said Jane.

"Oh! That, umm I was wondering if you like to go to Dinner sometimes, to catch up on Old times" Matt said as Jane looks at him and Matt looks at her, "If you like of course"said Matt adding on.

"You know what, Sure Matt and I am free on Saturday" Jane said getting up as she and Matt walk to the door as he held it open for her, "Sorry I have to leave so Quickly, I have to pick up my Three Nieces and get ready to teach some Karate...Hahaha" said Jane as she did a few moves showing Matt she still a Karate Expert as her Kick came to his Ear, They both laugh as she walked out as he lean on his door with a Wow face as Leon was leaning on the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Well Sensai I see you got a date for Saturday night" Leon said as he had a sly smile as Matt give him a playful glair as he jumped, "S..S..Sorry sir" Leon said walking pass Matt.

"You got Students to teach Leon, Remember" Matt said giving a small laugh as he runs back into his office going back down to the base.

Meanwhile as Robix throws a few knives knocking Aaron andDiana down making a fog as Jaime no longer sees them out of the fog was Robix walking to Jaime's Door as she moves away scared as he tore the door loose.

"Hello theremy dear" Robix said reaching his hand out, "I'll be taking the Kamidogu of Wind now Guardian" said Robix asJaime shakes her head fearfully.

"I...I...I Don't know where it is...Please don't hurt me" Jaime said fearfully.

"What?! Don't you dare lie to me, I know it's here, I fellow the signal here! Give me The Kamidogu or..." Robix said as Jaime's eyes glowed pinked as a gust of Wind sent Robix flying back as Aaron saw only Wind throwing Robix back as Jaime passed out, "...OW! Oh I know it!" Robix said getting up as he jumps for the car again as Aaron jump kicks Robix as he fall face first as Diana slashed him with her Spear as he disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Both Aaron and Diana demorph looking at Jaime, Diana jumped in to check on Jaime.

"How is she Ana?" Aaron asked worry unsure of what Diana would say.

"She's okay, She tucker herself out" Diana said holding her head as she put her seatbelt on and holding Jaime close Motherly like, "Let's get her bacxk to base, Maybe Jared or Pete can heal her, and Matt can see if she's hurt bad" said Diana as Aaron nods as he drives carefully bact to base.

The Rangers all try to make it back to base as they arrive almost together as Aaron helped Diana bring Jaime inside as they run in, Matt looks up from his train of thoughts as he jumped up looking at them come in as he nods to bring her to the Med Bay, as Matt let Diana stay with Jaime, Jared and Petetar wait outside with the others.

"She's going to be okay Diana, Jaime passed out from being exhausted" Matt said rubbing Jaime's head Fatherly as he looks up to Diana, "Stay here with her, I'm going to bring in Pete and Jared to Heal her okay" said Matt smiling while walking to the door, "She's doing great guys, she was tired and just passed out from all the excitement, Pete and Jared, we need you to heal her please" Matt said as they both nod to him, Nina comes rushing in a panic looking around.

"..Where are they? I got your message Aaron" Nina said worried as Aaron took her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Uncle Matt just told us she's fine, she was Exhausted" Aaron said as Nina hugged him as he hugged her back as the Alarm want off, as the teens looked to one another, Aaron runs to the med bay room, "We got this Uncle Matt and Diana, stay with Jaime, Jared we need you" Aaron said as Jared joins him.

They ran out as they hear a voice.

"Wait you guys, you don't even know where the Monster is" Nina said as she ran to the computer typing away, "I'll find em for you" Nina said as the screen light up showing Robix walking through the Forest attacking Hikers, "Guys he's in the Forest, Go!" Nina said.

"Got it cuz! Great job" Aaron said as they morph getting on their bikes.

The team of four want riding to get to the Forest as Aaron tells them about Robix's Power, they make it to the Forest Entrance as they drive in to the Forest as they heard people screaming they see them running from Robix and some Xanites as they drive to save the people.

"Okay guys here's the Plan, Jared and I will take out the Xanites, while Marcie and Jared rescue the people" Aaron said as he give the order.

"Oh man, i can save the people just as well as Austin or Marcie" Jared Ponts.

"Oh I know you can Amigo, but at this moment, I need you your help Jar" Aaron said getting a nod from Jared as they all nod to each other as they charge forward in their bikesasAustin and Marceline blast away at a few Xanites away as they charge up to get to the People as Aaron and Jared started to blast at the rest, Austin took the Female Hiker while Marceline took the Male Hiker and drove them to a safe spot, they get off the bikes.

"Here you go Ma'am, you and your friend get to safethy" Austin as he thought about it, "Hey! Are you two dating as the girl smiled.

"No we are not, Here Call me" said the Girl writing her number fast on a Compass for Austin as Marceline rides up to Austin hitting his side.

"Let's go Blue Lover Boy, the others need our help" said Marceline as Austin rub his side as he nods to the girl, before pulling off.

"You know he can't call you" said the Boy with a rise eyebrow.

"Sounds like your mad a Power Ranger asked me out" said the Girl watching out for danger as she walked away.

"Whatever!" said the Boy walking away fast.

The Rangers Regroup getting hit by Robix's Knives as all four hit the ground, Robix appear laughing at their weak attempt to beat him.

"Hahaha, Well, well, well, Hello again Red Ranger, i don't see the Pink Ranger anywhere,I guess she's got the Kamidogu of Wind from that Guardian" Robix said still angry as Terragon and Sighter looked from a distace.

"We don't have the Wind Kamidogu, but Neither will you!" Aaron said jumping up to fight Robix.

Meanwhile back at the base as Petetar was healing Jaime as Diana was holding her hand, Jaime opened her eyes slowly as Diana jumped up hugging Jaime tightly.

"Jaime Lily Rhodes! I am so happy your safe and sound" Diana said with Teary Eyes as she kiss Jaime's forehead, Matt and Petetar smiled as they walked out to give them a little time together as a Pink Flash showed up, Petetar smiles knowing who it is as Matt and him looked back, Diana saw Jaime's face want wide with shock as she turned around.

"Hello Diana and Jaime" said the voice coming from Ms. Soto in a Kind voice, she was wearing a Pink Dress with her Long Black hair wrapped in a Pink Bow with Long Pointed,"I have come to help you" said Ms Soto as she bows to Diana and looks back up to Petetar as they nod to each other.

"Welcome back Veena, it is good to see you again" Petetar said kindly as he let Veena speak with Diana and Jaime.

"Ms Soto?" Jaime said Surprise as Veena walks up to them as she nods to Jaime.

"In my Human job I'm a Teacher, and as a Guardian my job is to protect the Wind Kamidogu" Veena said holding the Wind Kamidogu in her hands as it glowed in Diana's eyes, "Here you go Diana, I pass on the Kamidogu and the Power of Telekinesis" Veena said with a Warm Voice.

"Wait that's it?" Diana said with a confuse look, "I mean, I am thankful you trust me enough to give me the Kamidogu of Wind, but, Jared Earn his by for saving Pete and coming to our rescue dispete being hurt himself, Marceline earn her's from thinking through to saving our friends, and getting the Kamidogu of Lightning, Last but not least, Austin earn his by learning to think of others and not himself" said Diana taking a breather.

"Diana you have Earned the right to the Wind Kamidogu" Veena said as she glowed Pink passing on her powers to Diana, "I can tell by looking at you Diana May Rhodes, You have earn this Kamidogu from Taking care of Jaime and being a Great Big Sister" said Veena as Diana got tears in her eyes.

"Can...Can you tell me why Jaime got in Trouble in school today" Diana said rubbing her eyes with a small smile.

"It was William that started the fight, he was teasing Jaime for not having Parents" Veenasaid looking at Jaime, "She told him to stop till he pushed her, Jaime hit him in the stomach, he tried to hit her but, Peter stopped him and broke his nose" Veena said as Diana comes back to hug Jaime as Nina walked in.

"Diana, the others need your help" Nina said happy to see Jaime alright as both Dianaand Jaime was glad to see her, "...Come on Diana...Your going to make me cry" said Nina wiping her eyes asDiana hugged her.

"Veena Soto, please take me to my friends" said Diana ready to fight as Veena Teleports to the Battlefield.

Diana runs to find Robix has beaten all four rangers that was now Demorph but hurt as Robix was about to fire as Diana sent a Wind to knock Robix to the Side as the others was shocked as she pulls out her Morpher.

"Terraforce! Unleash The Source!" Diana yelled morphing into Terraforce Pink as she show the Kamidogu, "Give me the Power of Wind!" said Diana as the Kamidogu fuse with her as her Suit change was the Helmet now looked like a Falcon as she draws Bow and Arrow, "Let's go with the Flow" Diana said calm as she fires three Arrows at Robix as he flys backwards as she jumps a little higher as she kicks Robix as he hits a tree spilting it in half and part of the treewas about to fall on the other four Rangers as Diana takes hold of it as Robix gains more energy as he charge a strong shot aimed at Diana as her eyes glowed under her helmet as he begins to be lifted off the ground, "Batters up!" Diana yells as she hits Robix sending him flaying as she throws down the tree on the side away from the rangers.

Diana nods to her friends as they nod back as she jumps through the Forest as she stops as she sees Robix get up as she readies a Arrow Chargeing up for a Powerful Attack.

"Surrender now Robix!" Diana said trying to be reasonable, "...Or I will fire" said Diana adding on.

"...Hahaha...If you don't, I will!" Robix said throwing a Glowing Knife weakly at Diana as Diana release the Arrow as it want through the Throwing Knife breaking it as it hits Robix as he Blow up, a Minute later he grows Giant as Diana jumps back, Robix tries to step on her as a Pink Falcon Appears in the Sky Slashing at Robix as the Terraforce Megazord Appear as Diana joins her Friends.

"All right Guys, Thanks for saving me" Diana said seating down, "Oh and Thank you too Falcon Zord, Hey Aaron Mind if we use Falcon Power?" Diana said looking at Aaron.

"You bet we can, Call it Diana" Aaron said watching the Falcon Soar, "She's Beautiful just like Diana" Aaron thought to himself.

"We need Falcon Zord Megazord Configured Mode Now" The Five Rangers Said as The Falcon Zord's Eyes glowed the same as the Megazord's Eyes glowed.

The Falcon Zord flys back behind the Zord as the Head Piece of the Megazord came off as the Falcon Zord forms on the Shoulder Pads and the mouth of the Falcon Zord opens to form a new head piece becoming the Falcon Charged Megazord, Robix rise up from being thrown down as he brandish a Ninja Sword waiting to fight as he sends throwing Stars towards the Megazord, as it walks through the Attacks as the Megazord punches Robix as he goes back, Robix jumps up as he slash Twice across The Megazord's Chest as the Eyes of both The Megazord and Falcon Zord glows as the Laser Cannon on the wings as three came up on both sides of the shoulder pads as the Rangers yalled, "Falcon! Cannon! Strike!" saif te Team as it glows with power firing mulitbly Shoots as Robix Falls down Blowing up as the Megazord Pose.

Meanwhile back at base as Diana place inside the Valut theWind Kamidogu alonside The Earth Kamidogu, The Lightning Kamidogu, and The Water Kamidogu, The Rangers was cheering as Matt closed the safe.

"All right! Four down one to go" Austin said as he and Marceline twirl each other around.

"Yeah! Hip, Hip, Hurra (Hip, Hip, Hurry)" said Jared dancing with Nina as Matt playful Glair.

"Yes! The Beast stays Dormant" Aaron said so excite as he kissed Diana's Cheek making everyone stop in there Movement as they both Blush from everyone looking with smiles as Aaron walks to the Computer and Diana goes to Jaime as she traps on her way as she gets up walking to Jaime hugging her tightly, Heidi happens to walk in the door looking at everyone.

"Did I miss the Party?" Heidi said giving a shy smile as Austin walks up to her.

"Hey Heidi! We were cheering because we got the Fourth Kamidogu" Austin said hugging Heidi by Surprise.

"What's a Kami...Dogu?" Heidi said Blushing red as Austin was Blushing red, "I don't know about it" said Heidi adding on.

"Oh yeah, she does not know, It's a long story Heidi" said Austin as he let her walk in.

"Heidi, I am glad you can cheer with us, but I have to ask, what changed your mind" Matt said posing like a Karate Teacher.

"Well Mr. Carson, I been thinking long and hard on coming back, I left really rudely before" Heidi looks down, "Plus I missed being a Power Ranger" saidHeidi earning a laugh from the group asshe blush, she looks up as Matt give her back her Morpher, she takes it with kindness.

"The Morphers Yours Heidi Jacobs, But first and forthmost, you must follow tghe Three Basic Rules" Matt said moving back with a smile, "the moment you got your morpher we didn't get the chance too" said Matt, " First Rule: Never use your powers for Personel Gain, Second Rule: Never Start a Battle, Third Rule: Always keep your Indentiy, no one must know your a Power Ranger, not even your family, it would put them in Danger. Do you understand the rules/." Matt said looking at Heidi, Heidi looks around with a smile as everyone was giving her friendly smiles as she looksat Austin with a blush.

"I do" said Heidi as she jumps for Joy as the others congrats her.

"Welcome to the Team Heidi Jacobs" Matt said as he and the rest cilp for her.

The Rangers Cheer loudly for their Victory and Newest Ranger as a Silver Owl looks at the Base as it flew away turning into a Owl Zord flying away.

Author Notes: This has Been Chapter 8 of Power Rangers Terraforce, tune in next time for more Adventures and I hope you all enjoy this Chapter as I enjoy writing them, As Always My The Power Protect You All.

Chapter 9: Origins of The Knights Part 1

What happens when Four Warriors try to build a Army as a World of Peace has been going on since the Sealing of Master Cobolt as The World is recovering from his Defeat, but evil can show up at anytime.


	9. Chapter 9 Origin Of The Knights Part 1

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh. I also like to thank The WhatsupWriter26/LovingGinger30 for the Shout out for the Two Part Chapter.

I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai what so ever.

Chapter 9: Origins Of The Knights Part 1

It had been a few days since Heidi Joined the Team, she was fitting in well with the rest of the team and she was a quick learner in her Karate Training, She often thought of Ingrid as her first teacher and half the reason to return to Ranger Duty, the other person was Austin though she didn't want to send him off for saying it.

During the times Heidi was training with Nina, but at this time Heidi and Nina was watching as The Terraforce Rangers was battling a New Soldier in their Megazord, Nina was typing at the computers as Matt give her teaches using the computers while he was out on his date with Jane, The Reason Heidi was not there battling the Soldier was because the rangers didn't know if Xanort planned it for Her, The Soldier was Finally Defeated by the Megazord, the Clouds Burts of Rain as Blue Hill City was covered with rain as the Megazord was Socked.

"Okay Rangers, let's return to base" Aaron said as the Rangers all nod to each other as they want back to base as the Megazord Disappear in Spirit Form as they called their Motorcycles to Returned to Base.

"Another Job well done, Let's put a Another Win on the board" Austin said happy as they took a seat

"Man it's Raining Cats and Dogs out there, lucky the kids was able to leave before it Pour down" Marcaline said laying on the mat.

"Yeah the Weather Man said it would rain till tomorrow morning" Diana said checking on Jaime as she did her Homework, just then Kai and Sir Tenma Arrive in a Golden Light as the Rangers eyes want towards them.

"Hello Rangers, We sense that Master Xanort is now growing more and more Ambition" Kai said walking in the center of the room.

"Yeah tell us something New, Amigo, we have to beat him before he gets the Gems" Jared said pointing to his Gem of Earth in the Morpher.

"True Jared, but what you seven don't know is...I mean eight don't know about the History of The Knights your Gems was Made for" Kai said as everyone stared a look, "I think you should know the History because the Anniversty of that day is coming up, please Gaturing Around" said Kai as the Rangers did what he said as they all took sits included Jaime and Nina.

"One Thousend Years ago in the Village of Antern, the Center of the Five Tribes of Animal Spirits, that after the News Speard of the Defeat of Master Cobolt" Kai said.

The Village of Antern was a lively Village of People as Five People was standing waiting to see the Village Elders of The Six Villages that was at Peace with each other.

"How long must we wait for the Elders Master Kai" A Young Sir Tenma said as he stood with his Arms Cross looking at the Door, he was wearing a Village Outfit a Tan Shirt with the Image of a Bull and White Pants, He had a Fair Skin Tone and a Shorter Beard.

"Be Calm my Friend, it should not take to long now" Kai said looking at the Sun Rise to the top as he looked at the three young man with them, Kai was wearing a Shamen Outfit, Parts of them was Gold and White with Gold Terms and Sendals, he had a Tan Skin Tone and a Brown low cut Gotee "After all, we trained these three future warriors after all with Calmness" said Kai with a smile as the three young students stood as one jumped up to Kai.

"We will slay all Evil right Father" Kion in Human form about 16 Years Old said as he showed off his fighting skills, "The Elders Obviously should give you the Job, They owe you for not seeing your greatness" said Kion taking a breath.

"No my Son, it would be a Honor to help protect our home, it would be in our best interest if they say yes, right Kion" Kai said placing a hand on his son's Head giving him a nod and a smile as he looks at all three, "But always remember, Power is not everything, having a good heart and calm Soul will help you become more" said Kai getting a firm but heartfelt look from his three students as Kion notice Kai's Golden Gem in the Center of his Chest in his Shaman Suit as Kion's eyes glowed Gold.

"Master Tenma, if Master Kai can talk to the Elders we can train more Knights to defend our homes for good?" a Young Boy said about 17 Years Old, The Boy was Tan Skin with Brown Eyes Brown hair cut short he looked at Tenma.

"I am sure of it Eron, you will make a great captain some day" Tenma said ruffleing his head the young boy named Eron as he looked up to the Last Young Boy who was looking down, "You have not said a word all Morning Xano, Everything alright?" said Tenma as eyes shift to Xano as he looks up with a sheephish smile.

"S..S..Sorry guys, I was just thinking on what Kion said" Xano said, he was about 17 Years Old, he was wearing a White Shirt and White Pants with Sendals

"Yes? What is it my student?" Kai said wanting to know.

"Right, sorry about that it's just the Elders should show you more respect Master Kai" Xano said with a Smile as he walks up to Kai with a respectful bow, "After all you save this village before from Harm" said Xano as he high five Kion.

The Five talked among themselves as they hear the door kind of open as they look.

"About time, right Father" Kion said as Eron and Xano yell out "YEAH!" as Kai rubbed his eyes as he turned around.

"Ahem, Kion may I ask you to do a Important Mission for me" Kai said with a sly grin as his son jumped up with joy, "I need you to return home, I need someone to look after you're Mother and Sister, I think you will be a Good Warrior for the Job" said Kai as he cross his Arms with a rise Eyebrow and smile.

"That sounds good I won't let you...Oh man" Kion said walking home holding his head down as a Person open the door walking out.

"Master Kai and Sir Tenma, you are wanted in the Meeting Room, please fellow me" said The Person as Tenma and Kai took a breath as they walked up the Steps fellow by Xano and Eron as a Person walked by Kion but he was to busy pouting to notice.

"Hey! Eron wait up" said a Voice as Tenma, Kai, Xano, and Eron looked as a Younger Teen was catching his breath, "Wait...For...Me Brother" The Voice of The Person was about 15 Years Old said looking up.

"Aron what are you doing here?" Eron said shocked and Surprise by his Brother Aron showing up, "I thought you were helping Father with the Horses" said Eron

"He said I can take a break, so I thought I see how well you did with the Meeting" Aron said walking up.

"We are about to go in now Aron, we will let you know when we come out, right Master Kai" Xano said.

"We have to go now, as long as Aron stands back with you two I don't mind him coming with us, Do you Tenma?" Kai said as all three looked to Tenma.

"No I don't mind, come along Aron" Tenma said as they walk into the meeting place, Eron looked Annoyed.

The Meeting place was a Huge Hall of Esteem Elders from the Five Villages as well as the Esteem Elder of the Village Leader that speaks to all Five was waiting to hear from Master Kai and Sir Tenma as one of the Elders Stood to talk.

"The Elders recognize Master Kai Tengen and Sir Tenma Dragosen, please Speak" One Elder said in a Deep Voice as he sit back down to let them talk.

"Should I go first Master Kai or should you go first" Tenma said.

"I think you should go first Sir Tenma, after all you want around the world and check on the Injured" Kai said as Terma nods walking up to the stand.

"Ahem, Esteem Elders as you all know, The Tyrant known as Master Cobolt was Defeated and Sealed away to never harm anyone again, But because of his evil the world is Unbelance as few fear that it is not over yet" Tenma said looking at the Elders with a Focus look, "That's why I believe maintineing Peace among our Allies and Other Villages we have not mat yet, that will go to World Peace" said Tenma as The Elders Talk Among themselves as they conculded.

"Sir Tenma, you have Travel around the world meeting New Villages and their Culture, Are you sure we can Maintane Peace Among the Whole World, We might end up making a New Cobolt without realizing it. What do you say to that Sir Tenma?" said The Second Elder as he rubbed his beard Unsure as Kai walked up as Xano, Aron, and Eron looked at each other worried.

"Listen, The World is Changing and for the better, if it was not for Cobolt it would be changing faster before we know it, we must change with it Elders, With all due Respect Sir" Kai said as Tenma backed up, "It may not seem like the best for right now with Cobolt's Course of Actions, but he is Gone now, please let The Order Of The Knights be Camission, Sir Tenma is a Great Knight of a Order and a Good Teacher" said Kai as The Elders talked among Themselves.

"Master Kai and Sir Tenma, It is with The Request of The Elders of this Board. That we will...Not Form a Army at this moment" said a Femal Voice as she was about to rang the grovel as a Voice Stops her midway.

"Wait! Please" Spoke Aron as he walked up, he became Nervous as all eyes was on him as he took a deep breath, "Ahem, All I can say is having a Army of Knights may be the only hope our Six Villages can make it for the Future, you all said you don't want the Mistake of making a New Master Cobolt, if we have a Army lead by Sir Tenma and Master Kai, I doubt there will be Evil anymore" said Aron trying to get through to The Elders, as they give a Starn look to the group, "I know what you're thinking, but look what happen to the Villages of Hi-Tan, Balroc, and Nomid Villages, They didn't have no Magic or Warrior Training...Yet Cobolt decide to attack them" said Aron looking down with Sadness as Xano and Eron had Sadden faces.

"The Elders have Made a Decision, on behalf of The Elders, we have heard You're Request Sound, We Approve of The Knights Order" The Female Elder said with a smile as she bang the Gaveal with the group happy as they cheered Xano and Eron picked up Aron on their Shoulders then Master Kai and Sir Tenma bow before the Elders in respect as the group walked out.

The Group walked out cheering with the Teachers as Kai looked back with a smile, he then waved his hand for the four to stop.

"What is it Kai? This is a Happy Moment indeed" Tenma said with a smile, "You should be screaming for joy my friend" said Tenma.

"I am happy, so happy in fact that I will give Xano and Eron a break for the rest of the day, of course you can excuse Eron if you want" Kai said with a smile.

"Sure thou is good to go" Tenma said leaving the three happy and Speechless as they ran off to tell their Parents the good news

The Trio Ran to their respected houses, except Xano stopped Eron for second while Eron waved Aron to go ahead.

"What's wrong Xano?" Eron said looking at his friend.

"Nothing's Wrong Sir Eron" Xano said as they both stared a laugh as Xano got Serious, "I was stopping you because I am going to The Crstel Cave, I have something to show you, Now that I learn a little more from Master Kai, now I can show you" said Xano while Eron thought about it, "What do you say?" said Xano waiting.

"...Fine, when do you want to meet, I have chores to get around to" Eron said crossing his arms.

"Let me think, I know I'll meet you at your house, Let me talk to your Father, I know he's a tough guy to talk too" Xano said as he ran off laughing leaving Eron laughing while he heard a voice.

"Eron! I need your's and your Brother's help with the Horses" Aron's and Eron's Father said walking to the Horsestable.

"I'll be right there Father!" Eron said running up the hill to the house.

Later on in the day, in the Stables they were tending to the Horses, both Brothers was excited to tell their Father the good news.

"Okay...You two are smiling like Boys whens they learn to ride a horse, after all Eron, you are Named after me" Eron The First said looking up to his Sons.

"The Elders Approve the Warrior Training, we begin Training soon" Eron said happy as can be

"Well while you are playing Warrior, your Brother and I will be training horses, something more important" Eron The First said putting a frown on Eron's Face.

"But Dad, I change the Elders minds, they were gonna say no" Aron said jumping up, "Till they heard the mess Cobolt cause to defenseless Villages, believe me Dad, being a Knight is Importanted" said Aron looking up to his Dad standing up.

"...That's what you both think?! Fine, maybe if your Brother becomes more Stronger" Eron The First said, Eron the second ran out of the Stables as he saw Xano coming on his Horse, Eron sees his Horse and jumps on it.

"Hey Xano...Let's go" Eron said going pass Xano, Xano looked Worried but caught up to him, "What's this big surprise you want to show me" said Eron still upset.

"Won't be a surprise if I just told you" Xano said trying to think to say something, "Umm...You okay buddy?" said Xano breaking the ice.

"I'm fine! Let's ride" Eron said as the Horse Neigh up running faster as Xano stood in shock, he shook it off running after his Friend.

"Wait up! Hahaha, you don't know where to go" Xano said laughing while Eron was Laughing beating his friend in a race.

About a hour later the two Teens arrive to The Mountain Side of a Grassland the look on Eron's Face of Amazment.

"If you think this is Amazing, wait till you see wants inside the Mountain" Xano said stopping at the Entries tying his Horse to a Strong Rock, "Come on slowpoke" said Xano.

"Hold your horses Xano, I'm taking in the Sights"Eron said getting off his Horse tying his Horse runes on the same Rock, "Okay, lead the way" said Eron.

they walked into the Mountain, Eron looked awe streak as the Moutain inside looked like a Crystel Cave, everything had a light reflect on it.

"Wow! Master Kai would be Impress with this place" Eron said looking around as Xano looked away,"Did Master Kai take you are on a quest?" said Eron still amaze.

"No, I found this place on my own" Xano said pulling out a Book, "You must promies me one thing Eron" said Xano getting Eron's gaze.

"What? What is it?" Eron said Unsure.

"This place has not been seen by Master Kai or Master Tenma, because I have not found it" Xano said surprising Eron, before he can say anything Xano stop him, "I know what your going to say...And no I have not gone mad" said Xano with a serious look.

"Listen, this place could be a great training place for the New Knights, and Us brother" Eron said.

"I know...but if Master Kai and Master Tenma sees this place...They will close it off for this" Xano said pulling out a a piece of Paper, "Open! Gate of Space" said Xano as the Light Formed as a Portal Open up.

"Oh my God, Where do this go?" Eron said Surprise.

"Hahaha, Surprise my Friend" Xano said Excited walking close to the Portal he looks back to Eron, "It's not Dangerous, Inside is a Dimansion to another world. What's there? I have no clue but I sense great Magic, Magic that might be Strong then...Master Kai" said Xano with his Voice and others.

"I...Don't know about this Xano" Eron said pulling his friend back easy as Xano shakes his head lightly, "You okay?" said Eron worried.

"Yeah...Y..Y..Yeah!" Xano said looking at Eron as he turn to the Portal, "Close! Gate of Space" said Xano as the Portal close as he want down on one knee, both Xano and Eron draw Swords hearing a Voice, it was Kion, "Kion! What are you doing here?" Xano said Worried.

"I was on my way to your house Xano, but I saw you and Eron Leaving on Horses" Kion said walking out to the two, "What was that Portal guys?" said Kion nervous.

"Well umm, it was The light...Kion" Eron said putting his sword away as he looked at Xano.

"Yeah, let's go home Kion, Eron" Xano said walking up putting his sword away.

"Wait! I Am not a Dumb Little Kid" Kion said looking at the two mad,"Don't just look at me like Master Kai's Son, I am Kion, Future Knight of The Order" said Kion standing Strong as he takes Xano by the Coller, "SO! Tell me what's going on?" Xano said huffing and Puffing, Leaving Xano and Ero Shocked.

"Look, let me down Kion...Or get Hurt even more badly" Xano said a little shock.

"L..L..Let me talk to him Xano, please don't hurt him" Eron said as he took Kion to the Entries, "Hey Kion, fine you saw a Portal, I just saw it myself, I am still shock by it...But Your Father Master Kai and even Master Tenma they both don't know" said Eron shocking his head along with Kion, "I know...I know me too" Eron said while Xnano ran up to catch them.

"So, You both would have want in? "Kion said trying to Puzzle it together.

"No! We were going to, but we dont know where it go's" Xano said Annoyed.

The Three got back on there Horses heading home while talking about the portal, The Converstation lasted longer then the ride there. The Three decide to keep the Portal to themselves in case it gets destroyed by Kai or Tenma as The want home being yelled at by their Parents for being late, a Month want by and The Training of The Knights Begin, Xano 17, Eron 17, and Kion 16 was up bright and Early awaiting their Training along with Aron 15, Eron's Younger Brother those Four took in the Side of The Rhino Tribe, there was Diandra 15 of The Cheetah Tribe, Austrin 15 of The Wolf Tribe, Marcelina 15 of The Hawk Tribe, Jerrod 15 of The Bear Tribe, Lucinda 16 and Haid-Li 15 of The Owl Tribe, and Jawra 16 of The Shark Tribe, They will all train for a New Peaceful Era in case a New Evil Rise up to disrupt that peace.

What will happen in The Ten Years later mark, The Knights have Trained to now have the Titel of Knighthood, now we will see them become more then Warriors, more then Knights, they will be...Legend! Tune in Next Time for Part 2 of The Origins Of The Knights.

Chapter 10: Origins Of The Knights Part 2

Preview: Ten Years have pass since the Training begin, Now The Knights Order is Created and a New Evil will rise up to Channel a New Evil Era.

Author's Note: Sorry I been gone for Almost Two Months, The Wires for my Modem has been acting up since my House been redone, from Painting The Walls and Fixing The Floors, Now I am back with a Brand New Writing Resolve, Please Read and Review my Friends and as Always May The Power Protect You All, I Missed you all with all my heart Truly :-D.


	10. Chapter 10 Origin of The Kinights Part 2

I would like to thank everyone who supported this story TimmeyIsAwesome, ICrzy, Conder-K, Decode9, and Myself Ranger Red 2.3, also I like to thank Zack Attack 1 and Gadget The Critic for two Great Character's Zack Persons and Trinny Versh. I also like to thank The WhatsupWriter26/LovingGinger30 for the Shout out for the Two Part Chapter.

Chapter 10: Origins Of The Knights Part 2

Ten Years has past since the Knights Order was assign from the Elders, Sir Tenma and Master Kai has Trained The Knights in Combat and in Magic Use, The Students have gone from Studying Beginners to becoming Experts, hopefully there skills will help them to save the World from any Evil from Anywhere, throughout the time The Knights have gone through training and now they are ready to become Knights.

"Alright! You all know what next week will be, the day you take the title of Knight with a honorable and Noble Heart" Tenma said looking at each person with a serious look while he walked back and forth, Tenma has now grown a Full Gotee, he was wearing Green Armor along with his Sword, he had a Fair skin Tone, "Now I will explain why I am wearing my Armor, I wanted to show you how Armored Plated you will be, but also I will be leaving for a Mission, I won't be back until a week later, so I will be here for when you are named Elemental Knight" said Tenma giving a smile to a small smile crowd making them happy to know he will be there when they are knighted.

"Sir Tenma, We have learned a lot from you, I know we can handle things till you get back sir" a Older Aron said in a Red Shirt with a gotee growing in, he looked like a younger version of his and Eron's Father, Aron and the rest of the young knights give a bow to Sir Tenma, "Have a safe Quest Sir Tenma" said Aron with a smile, Sir Tenma nod his head with a small smile while he walked out as he pats Eron on the shoulder.

"Safe Journey Old Friend, Remember to mind you're surroundings" Kai said what a shaven Gotee giving Tenma a thumbs up earning the samething from Tenma as he hopped on his horse.

"See ya Old Friend, may the Elements Guide You" Tenma said taking off with his horse, "Onward! Kason!" said Tenma while the Horse Neigh running off in the Horizon.

"Good job team, you have done well" Eron said to the hopefull Eight, Eron was in a Silver Armor he was out on a Mission and just got back, he was the Spilting image of his and Aron's Father walking into the Center of the Room as Lucinda wrapped her arm around Eron in a Flirting way, "Hahaha, I guess we can take a break, let's see what Master Kai will say" said Eron with a smile.

"Awww Eron darling, you are as Noble as Sir Tenma" Lucinda said with a Flirting Voice as she looks Eron in the eyes while she bit her lip, "And I love it" said Lucinda as they kiss causing her Sister Hilda to look at Jawra, Hilda was known by her Nickname of Haid-Li by her Older Sister, this cause Jawra to blush while he looked away.

"Master Kai said he will make sure we will be strong and protected at the same time right Aron?" Diandra said fixing her hair, Diandra had long Burnette Hair tied into a Warrior's Bow, she had a Tan Skin Tone and Brown Eyes, "Will it be a Charm since he's a Sage?" said Diandra causing all eyes to go to Aron, but then Xano walked up easy.

"I can answer that my dear Diandra, After all I am Master Kai's Student, I was told he will seek The Elements to guide us in Battle just like the Legends of Old and Knights of Glory" Xano said excited as Kai walked in with reading a scroll, "Oh! Master Kai, is anything wrong sir?" Xano said Sincere Worried looking at the face of Kai.

"Oh yes Xano, everyhing is fine, I just heard good news though more Tribes would like to join us, but I have to tell the Elders we must succeed in a Mission First before we start training more People" Kai said looking at the Young Soldiers each giving a nod to himm Kai looked back at Xano with a small smile, "By the way Xano Congrats to You're Second Child being born, what is it? A Boy or Girl?" said Kai wondering

"Hahaha, my Wife Finally had a Boy, Xana was happy to be a Big Sister though" Xano said getting Congrats from everyone and a Thumps Up from his Best Friend Eron, Xano returned the Favor, "Hey! Eron, it would be a Honor if you would be The Godfather" said Xano looking at his Best Friend leaving Eron getting teary eyed.

"...It would be...My Honor Xano my friend" Eron said with a happy smile as he got a kiss on the cheek by Lucinda.

"Aww That's Sweet. Hey Jarrod...Umm speaking of all this emotion, are you going to the Dinner Tonight?" Marcilina said looking down.

"Oh! Umm, Yeah I was going to go, You know me I can't past up a Feast haha" Jarrod said laughing as Marcalina Hugged him quick.

"Looks like love is in the Air eh Aron, at least we are the Normal ones, I got my lady back home" Austrin said getting a hit on the head by Diandra, "What was that for Diandra?" said Austrin rubbing his head.

"Because you assume you won't go crazy if Tiana was here" Diandra said then looked to Aron, "And you Aron, you don't think you would'nt go crazy if Mara was here? Hmm Sir Aron of The Rhino Tribe" said Diandra poking Aron in the head with a playful smile as Aron laugh.

"I'm not saying I won't, but I might lost focus" Aron said looking at the doorway as he cocked his eyebrow, "Oh hey! Darrin" said Aron causing Diandra to turn around excited, she then turn around mad while Aron and Austrin laugh, "I see you loss Focus Diandra of The Cheetah Tribe" Aron said laughing as he was tapped on the Shoulder by Eron.

"Aron can I speak to you outside please Little Brother" Eron said with kiss marks on his face while Aron nods nicely.

"So what's going on Eron? The Setting Sun looks nice here, but not as nice as the Hill by our house Big Brother" Aron said looking at his Brother.

"True, very true...Umm I wanted to tell you Thank you, I never did long ago for being the one to get The Elders to agree to the Knight Order, I was going over it in my head on want to say that day" Eron said rubbing his head while Aron stood speechless, "But you said it, you were the Brave one that day Little Brother, I am so prond of you Aron" said Eron looking over the Horizon, Kai watched on with a Proud Smile.

"Well, I thought of what you might say in that moment, after all I learned from the Best Brother Ever" Aron said cupping Eron's shoulder with a proud Smile as Eron smile back giving they give each other a hug, they see Kion Running fast on his Horse, "Kion? What's wrong?" said Aron worried.

"Where's Sir Tenma? His Wife Myra is having her Baby" Kion said Excited as he jumped off his horse, "My Mother and Sister is with her at this moment!" said Kion making the Two jump up running inside with him.

"Whoa! Kion where's the Fire Son?" Kai said stopping his Son, "Is there a Attack on the Village?" said Kai nervous.

"No! Sir Tenma's Wife is about to have her Baby, Where's Sir Tenma, Father" Kio said.

"Oh no, his not here, he just left for a Mission about half hour now" Kai said waving the everyone to go, "Let's go meet the New Member of our Family" said Kai leaving the Crowd Cheering.

On there way to Sir Tenma Dragosen's House, they arrive to see his Daughter getting a bucket full of Water, they can hear the Screams of Myra on the inside, Kai got off his Horse first, he didn't notice Xano had beat him to his Daughter.

"Astrid! Let me help you" Xano said earning a smile from Astrid while she moved her Hair out of her eyes, she saw her Father, she handed the water to Xano and walked up to Kai.

"Dad! Where's Sir Tenma?" Astrid said tired, she was of Avarage Height and very Beautiful, she is of Native American Descent like her Father Kai and Brother Kion, she has long Flowing Black Hair in a Dress like outfit with a Wolf's Tooth as a Neckless, she was 25 Years Old.

"He's on a Mission, Okay Ladies please help out my Daughter and Men, let's just wait out here" Kai said getting off his horse.

"But why Master Kai, I'll take the Bucket inside" Xano said walking up to the Doorway heaing Myra Scream in Pain, he stop for a moment looking back at Kai, he found his bravery, "Ahem, here's the Water Lady Tia" Xano said placing the water inside, he looked up with Wide Eyes as he Passed out.

"I told him to wait out here, I warned him" Kai said lifting up Xano up with Magic lying him down on the Grass.

While the Ladies Worked the guys walked or try to entertine themselves in the mean time, Xano woke up while Kai offer him water whiule he stood up after Two Hours, then Hilda walked out with Tears in her eyes, not sad tears, those were Tears of Joy.

"We are done, Myra had the Baby, you can come in now" Hilda said walking back in Jawra hugged her.

The Crew came in to see a Healthy Baby Girl in the Arms of Myra Dragosen wrapped in her Blanket, Kai hugged his Wife Tia.

"...Let me Guess...Tenma is on a...Mission" Myra said Out Of Breath Kai nods to her she nods back, "Oh that Husbend of Mines, lucky for him we picked...Out a name for Her, we will name her Kiala named for...Her Godfather" Myra said smiling at Kai, Kai walked up to her as she let him held his Godaughter in his one arm, the arm that was free waved around her, Myra was in fact The Only Woman Elder that Approve The Knights Order.

"I Kia of the Lion Tribe I bastow upon this Baby Girl name Kaila The Protection of a Lion, may it's spirit Protect her always and her many Descendeds" said Kai smiling as he looks back to Myra who give him a glair.

"Don't you think it's to early for her decendeds i mean after all...Aaah!" Myra said screaming from Intense Pain, Tia ran to her.

"Oh my, You're having Twins" Tia said going to work making all the guys leave while she put Kiala down in the Basket.

After about a half hour she had a Baby Boy, they named him Tiador after Tia his Godmother, after Myra want to sleep Tia and Astrid stayed with Myra to help her, later on that night Kai want into his Magic Room, the Culdron was bubble as he added the Least Ingradion to it as it blow up sending him flying back, he looked up to see Five Glowing Stones floating up in the Air, they each formed into Five different Colors a Red Gem, a Blue Gem, a Green Gem, a Yellow Gem, and a Pink Gem, The Five Gems fall to the floor, Kai got up to exam them, each one had a element to them as Kai had a smile happy for his Work before him just then the pot glowed and it reacted with Kai's Gem around his neck while it glowed Intensionly Kai looks at the pot, it began to calm down, Kai cocked his Eyebrow.

"Five Gems, Five Knights, I must know how strong they will be before I make more, I hope I pick the right ones, it would leave the other Five Angry, but Two will be alright though, I am sure" Kai said going to a Box placing the Five Gems inside, hopeful for the Future.

One Week Later, Many Tribes gethur for the Knights Order, not only was it a day they will see their Future Protectors, but it will be about a peaceful Unity of People, as they talked among themselves Sir Tenma returned with a Trophy, unawere that he has three Love Ones waiting for him, as the time want by the people finally want to The Elders Circle, there stood the Elders included Tenma's Wife, While The Ten Knights was putting on Armor, they were Form fitting Armor with with a Helmet with the Animal of there Tribes, while the Armor themselves had protection from Outside Attack except there upper arms that was expose, there was also a Slot on there Chest, The Ten all exchange looks of Nervous and Fearful Faces.

Do not Fear Aron, I got you're back, even though I do not show it at times" Eron said patting Aron's Shoulders.

"And I got your's as well Eron" Aron said while Xano and Kion joined them, the four clash Helmets on Friendly Terms causing them to laugh and pat each others Shoulders.

"It's called the way of the Warriors Haid-Li, there not fighting" Lucinda said looking at her Sister as her smile turn into a frown looking at her Sister's sad face, "What's wrong Hilda?" said Lucinda.

"We have a duty to our Tribe as well Lucinda, one of us well have to be named The Rightful Pristess " Hilda said looking at her Sister, "We both know it will be you" said Hilda as Lucinda looked down.

"Whatever happens today, just know that The Owl will watch over us both" Lucinda said with a warm smile, "After all, I want what's best for our Tribe, and unity the Rhino Tribe and Owl Tribe will be best" said Lucinda as she rub her Stomach Softly, while back at Master Kai's Magic Hut the Pot Boil even more as one more Gem Jumped out, it was Metal in a way but a Gem no less as it land on the Floor.

The Sounds of Drums and Horns can be heard getting the Knights ready as Kai and Tenma open the Curtain giving the a nod, the Ten walked out getting into the Stands looking at the Crowd of People as a small boy walked up to Aron, he was no more then ten years old.

"Sir Aron, I want to become You're Student Sir" The Young Boy said with Hopeful Eyes, as Aron smiled.

"It would be a Honor to take a Student, but First I must become a Knight, after all I'm still a Student as well Hanry" Aron said rubbing the Boys head as he smiled Running back into the crowd.

"Ahem! May the Elements and Gods watch over us, for today a New Era of Peace is upon us, I present the Gifts of the Ages that theses Knights will bear with them in there Journey" Kai said while Sir Tenma Draw his Sword while it glowed with Power, "May The Knights be Bless to be Protected at all times" said Kai.

"Students down on one knee to be Knighted" Tenma said while they did what they were said getting down on one knee, Sir Tenma begin to knight each one, "May this Sword be a Oath that will stand the Test of Time through Your Descendents may each one be bless with Honor and Pure of Heart" said Tenma getting to the Last one.

"Rise Knights of The Order, I have thought long and hard over who will be the Knights, we have trained Night and Day, so this has made my word more easy" Kai as the Elemently Gems flout out of the Box glowing as the Gems want to there Owners, each one endow with the Power of theElements, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind, the Crowed Cheered as Eron notice Aron was given the Fire Gem while he had none, the same look can be said for Xano, Kion, and Lucinda, "As for the ones that did not get a gem, don't feel bad, it is because the Gems take time to make and we need to see how well they will work first" said Kai trying to cheer them up.

The Knights want to there Family while Aron was happy showing his Parents the Gem while Eron was glairing at his Brother as a Girl walked past him hugging Aron, the Other Knights want to there Family as well Xano's Wife tried to reason with him while he want to sat, he saw Eron walk away suddenly as he ran to catch up to him.

"Eron wait!" Xano said with a little angry behind it.

"Why Should I wait, Huh!?" Eron said Angry, "We trained just as hard as they did, in fact longer and we still don't get the reward, I'm going..." said Eron walking away while Xano stopped him.

"Listen Fool, I know a way to become stronger and better then those Stupid Gems, fellow me and you will see" Xano said walking ahead leaving Eron clueless as he looked back, he started to walk off.

"Hey! Where did Eron go?" Tenma said looking at Eron's and Aron's Parents as they shook their heads.

"I have no clue Sir Tenma, but I guess he is gettng some food" The Mom said looking around.

"That's to bad, I was gonna ask him to accompany me on a Mission, he is finally a Knight, I can take him to get jobs no matter how small, pay is pay" Tenma said looking at The Guys Father.

"Yes indeed, I can tell Xano was upset, but i wanted to urprise him by telling him I want him to be my Replacement, if I can find him, I will tell him he will trian in the Mystic Arts.

"That sounds Great, Master Kai and Sir Tenma why didn't you tell them before the Ceremony" Aron said wondering.

"Because I was so overwhelm with News, I didn't have a chance too" Tenma said respectful while holding his Baby Girl being join by His Wife Myra.

"For me it was because, I didn't know how the Gems would React, they are made from The Pure Elements of Nature, I had no iudea who would get what" Kai said looking at Xano's wife walking up to her, "I am truly sorry for what happen to Xano's Parents, how have he taken it so far?" said Kai with a frown.

"He is...taking it in, I tried to talk to him but he leaves every so often on a Hunting Trip, but I get the Feeling he is seeing another Woman" said the Wife holding on to her Daughters ear.

"I don't believe he will see another woman behind you're back Lorna, he is just letting out his anger on a open field, I believe that" Kai said hugging Lorna.

Meanwhile Xano and Eron made it back to the Mountain Top as they walked in looking at the Reflecting Glasses, Eron was to made to care for the Beautiful Sight, he looked up to Xano waiting to see what he says.

"What do you want to say Xano? If we are here it must be something up, I know you all to well" Eron said reassuring his Best Friend.

"Hahaha, Nothings Wrong Eron, I just wanted to confess something to you Old Friend" Xano said getting the book ready as Eron looked on, "I have been coming here many times during our off time, looking at the Portal, When I finally decide to go in" said Xano shocking Eron.

"What? You want inside that thing?! Are you mad? You don't know what's inside that place as I don't know ether" Eron said while Xano pointed up wards hooting a dark beam of Energy as it bouch off the walls as it reflect off the Mirrors before it wa about to strike Xano he blast it back, "You have become...Stronger" said Eron walking up to him.

"You see, the portal took me to a different Dimension, where Time and Space stood still, i trained there becoming more powerful each day, making Kai's Training no more better then this" Xano said opening the Portal as he turned around with Red Eyes to a shock Eron, "Join me Brother, Become more powerful then Tenma, become my equal and Together, we will become...More Powerful then any force this world will bring" said Xano.

"You don't have to ask me twice Xano" Eron said walking up.

"No...Don't call me by that name anymore, call me Xanort, after the Warrior of Darkness" Xano now calling himself Xanort said as Lightning Strike over the Portal causing Xano to look like his Future self with his Red Eyes.

"Whatever you call yourself is fine with me, Because to me you're still my Brother Xano..." Eron said looking at his hands in deep thought making Xano look at him with a human look, "Iwant to be known by a New Name as well...Call me...Terragon" Eron now known as Terragon said causing a Face Mask to Appear over his face.

"Nice pick...Eron" Xano said as they both walked up as the Portal close behind him.

Two Years Later: The World was at Peace as theKnighs fought many dangers had Acqire causing The Legend of The Knights Order to become known casing many more Willing Warriors to Join their Cause of Jest and Nobilty, in the End Two Knights had Fallen it was Lady Lucinda and Lady Hilda, it was said that Lucinda turned on her own Tribe in her name causing Hilda to break ties with the Very Earth disappearing from the face of the Earth leaving Sir Jawra Heart brokeing. On the day Xanort and Terragon emarge frm the Portal badly Hurt they were healed by three Strangers.

"Who goes there?" Terragon said with more Power, he looked up to see Three Warriors, they wore Simalier Armor and they favored each other while the older one step up.

"I am known as Sighter, they are my Brothers, Echo and Sounder" The Future Sighter said he was tall and of Eastern Decent, "What we are here for is to join the Great Xanort and Master Terragon causing Terragon to shot up.

"Never! Call me Master Worm, I am Sir Terragon, not Master" Terragon saidas frowns came on their faces, the one known as Echo stood up to him and handed him a Owl tricket, Terragon took off his helmet reavling a Human Face as he took the Tricket, leaving Xanort to frown knowing what it meant, "Where did you get this?" said Terragon looking at the three brothers.

"We found that during our travel, we know she was You're Beloved...Lady Lucinda" Sighter said causing Terragon to grow upset, Xanort walked up.

"Leave us now! Wait outside There might be some use of you three" Xanort saidas they walked out nodding causing Echo to turn around.

"Sir Xanort, there are many waiting outside for your Orders, but there is a Mage out there who was to speak to you sir" Echo said causing Xanort to nod to him as they walked out he looked to Terragon with a sorrow face, "Terragon, I know you need some time, I will give you that because I Understand you're lost, "said Xanort as he want to pat Terragon on the shoulder as Terragon jumped up throwing Xanort into a wall as he draw his Sword pointing it to Xanorts Neck with Evil Intent.

To be Contiuen...

Chapter 11: The Knights Origin Part 3

Authors Not: Please Forgive me for the Cliff Hanger, I did not inten to make this a Three Parter, but there was a lot to cover in so many words, I don't know how much Wrote but i Think this is the Longest Chapter like the Team up Chapter with Power Rangers Jungle Beast , But I hope you like it and Please Read and Review on what you like or didn't like, also HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY Everyone, If you don't celeberty it, still havea Happy Holiday my friends.


End file.
